Invasión
by Kuraigekkido
Summary: Un impresionante equipo, puede evitar una catástrofe mundial. Un nuevo y mejorado spiderman. Los vengadores originales aprenderán que enfrentar a los enemigos no es el único propósito de un héroe y Peter nunca pensó que el seria el epitome de un espía, quien lo diría. Natasha pensó que las hormonas eran para los adolescentes. la cosa es... que "pensaron"
1. Capítulo 1 -prologo

**Invasión**

 **Exención de responsabilidad:** Como todos saben no me pertenecen lo Avengers ni Amazing Spiderman. simplemente tenia muchas ideas en la cabeza.

 **Capítulo 1:** Prologo.

Peter Parker no era un tipo normal miraras por donde lo miraras, ¿por qué?, bueno si no tomamos en cuenta que él era spiderman, descubrirías que además de ser un joven superhumano, el tipo era un genio. Quien hace una tela tan resistente capaz de resistir toneladas de peso sin un laboratorio propio. El joven de 20 años podría ser un genio, pero no hay arrogancia y abundancia de madurez duramente ganada. La mayoría de las personas ni siquiera soportan una vida normal, pero Peter es una persona demasiado especial. Un héroe. Un milagro tomando en cuenta las pérdidas y retos que ha enfrentado hasta la fecha Pero hay más en ser héroe que poder resistir golpes y luchar contra criminales, hay mucho más, mucho más….

~" _Un gran poder conlleva a una gran responsabilidad_ "~

- _ah…..ah…ah…..-._ Peter se despertó jadeando, una vez más. Llevaba teniendo flashes de momentos cruciales de su vida que lo llevaron a ser lo que es, recordó la muerte de su tío en sus propios brazos, el capitán Stacy. Así como la muerte de Gwen a manos de Harry.

(POV Peter)

Cuando enfrente al profesor Curt Connors y ver morir al capitán descubrí, que aunque era un faro de esperanza para las personas también entendí que el capitán Stacy tenía razón, yo no hago justicia, porque no pude perdonar a Harry por matar a Gwen. Yo… mate, a mi mejor amigo. Entendí que si dejaba a personas tan poderosas en manos de quienes no están preparados para la amenaza que representan solo habría más sufrimiento, cuando esa amenaza se escapara de ellos y no este para ayudar. Descubrí que si salvaba a una persona de cometer suicidio hoy, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que vuelva a intentarlo de nuevo, a menos que arregle el problema de por qué quiere suicidarse. Deja vivo al asesino para que pueda escapar y asesinar más tarde.

Todo esto no quiere decir que tome la regla al pie de la letra, simplemente sé que habrá ocasiones así. El último golpe hasta ahora fue la muerte de tía May. Eso fue hace tres días, pero al igual que con los otros no pude evitar tomar unas vacaciones, Enserio el capitán Acker el sucesor del capitán Stacy puede sin mí por unos días.

Por eso acepte un trabajo en Oscorp para limpiar por completo a la temida empresa que tiene más secretos que yo, enserio hasta mi comida es secreta últimamente.

Al aplicarme un poco más en mis estudios no fue difícil conseguir el trabajo después de demostrar que si sé valerme en el campo de genética y biología, también me he esforzado por entrar al campo tecnológico-informático para realizar actualizaciones al traje de spiderman usando un laboratorio con herramientas a la mano.

Ha sido difícil llegar a donde estoy pero hasta ahora he podido crear dispositivos mejorados a la par con industrias STARK, simplemente que dichos dispositivos solo serán usados por tu servidor, es decir yo.

Si hago un recuento de cuáles son mis objetivos, pues son bastante simples y a la ves complicados, ya que sé que en poco tiempo un nuevo tarado vendrá y me arruine mi racha de buena suerte, además no soy amigo cercano con nadie y al ser un científico en Oscorp, bueno, ahí va mi vida social. Mientras tanto, cuidare el fuerte por el momento. Tan triste como parece, ya no soy virgen no se preocupen, y Nop, no estoy perdido cuando se trata de mujeres pero aun así esta vida es solitaria.

No todo era tan aburrido, ya que en los viajes que he hecho por motivos de investigación de parte de Oscorp he logrado obtener aleaciones de metales capaces de soportar una fuerza increíble. No, no se preocupen esos me los quedo para mí y no doy ni una mierda Oscorp. Aunque los estoy mejorando continuamente, ahora, el traje puede protegerme de tensiones increíbles de electricidad pura, así como los tiradores son resistentes para hacer juego con mis creaciones.

El material que yo mismo diseñe llamados como "variaciones de tejedor", si me entienden la referencia.

Además no me detuve ahí cree un traje para hacer el trabajo sucio, por así decirlo. El traje que diseñe lo hice con la mente puesta en Ezio Auditore es decir en negro y plata con materiales capaces de resistir las balas, aunque sé que puedo esquivarlas no me molestan las mejoras en este traje y al usar una máscara de aleaciones de metal blanco tan flexible como una segunda piel pero sin dar a conocer las curvas de mi rostro. Una máscara en blanco.

Convirtiéndome en prácticamente una versión más mortal de mi juego de Assasins Creed en negro y plata.

Cree armas realmente extrañas en su diseño, pero yo sé que cuando llegue el momento harán el trabajo.

También, no soy tonto al pensar que solo las habilidades adquiridas que tengo serían suficientes para vencer a cualquiera, como se me recuerda constantemente cuando un sobrehumano aparece. Necesitaba más que ser un insecto. Sabía que mi fuerza podría ser igualada, mi agilidad, mi rapidez, mis sentidos podrían ser engañados.

Por eso ahora estoy más preparado aprendiendo lo que podía. Desde distintas formas de luchar hasta el uso de armas modernas, y mejorando las habilidades que ya tengo.

Incluso aumente mi capacidad en términos de fuerza y velocidad, así como los sentidos más afilados que nunca.

Se puede decir que estoy en la mejor forma posible, aunque no me confiare, ya no. Esa lección ya había sido aprendida.

~" _Mi decisión…- es mía-, Peter_ "~

Y eso nos lleva a esto. Peter se acababa de levantar de otro recordatorio de por qué se sigue levantando a día de hoy, se reunía con la junta de Oscorp por razones que aún no sabía.

Se vistió con traje y corbata, algo que no hubiera hecho hace un año. Era una junta así que, que se la va a hacer. - _Listo Peter, yo sé que puedes solo son dos horas, solo usa esta cosa dos horas._ \- Se dijo así mismo él sabía que tal vez se tardarían más que dos horas pero se valía soñar ¿verdad? - _ahh, a quien engaño esto apesta_.- Dijo caminando hasta el garaje por su coche negro, dando la sensación de un ejecutivo que va hacia el trabajo y lo odiaba, era un nerd pero había ciertas cosas que no iban con su look.

Llevando el auto todo el camino a Oscorp y directo al estacionamiento, caminando hacia la sala de conferencias y sentándose sin ningún inconveniente. Escuchando a medias la palabrería burocrática de la compañía, no era nada interesante, no sabía por qué lo venían a meter en estas reuniones, era un simple científico después de todo.

Después de eso el día relativamente normal, llegaría a casa y descansaría, no estaba de humor para patear traseros hoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **~Base subterránea SHIELD~**

Agente Clinton Francis "Clint" Barton, no era un hombre de los más… desesperados por la adrenalina de la batalla, pero este día lo ha mantenido realmente muerto en sus pies. Se le dio la misión de supervisar el progreso de un proyecto a cargo del profesor Erik Selvig, Astro-físico que estudiaba el cubo llamado "El tercer acto", para utilizarlo como fuente de energía sustentable. Él sabía que esta energía seria usada para usos militares, aunque su tapadera si algo salía mal seria que estaban experimentando para fines ecológicos.

Pero bueno, eso es cosa científica, realmente el solo entendía lo básico. Según de lo que ha podido averiguar, es que esta cosa era una puerta a algún lugar desconocido del espacio, lo que le hacía preguntarse, "¿se podrá abrir del otro lado?" esperaba que no pero nada sale como uno quiere verdad.

Por esa razón en este momento ha si lanzado a varios metros del portal, y si, precisamente el tenia razón en lo que era, sin mencionar que algún tipo con armadura y un par de cuernos se acaba de unir a la fiesta, un par de palabras intercambiadas y…

Grito... o gritaría, si realmente pudiera. Sentía que lo desgarraban de su propio cuerpo y lo pusieran en las primeras filas para ver el show, esto realmente apestaba, podía oírse así mismo hablar de lo que el director Fury trataba de hacer, una bala y Fury estaba abajo. Realmente estaban jodidos ahora... realmente jodidos.

Realmente se tenía que abrir del otro lado también. Que mierda.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **~base aérea de SHIELD~**

 **-** _Necesitamos un equipo de respuesta_.-

Nick Fury, director de la organización secreta más grande del planeta había sobrevivido al tiro del agente Barton, y ahora parado ante los concejales de todas las potencias mundiales. Unos pocos elegidos para conocer el secreto.

- _La iniciativa vengadores fue cancelada_.- Fury no se vio perturbado por la respuesta del concejal, es más sabía que no había otra opción. El enemigo era el hermano de Thor después de todo, sin mencionar que él es capaz de controlar a otros sujetos.

- _Esto no tiene que ver con los vengadores, concejal. Creo que serán un gran equipo si una buena causa los impulsa_.-

El realmente no tenía forma de saberlo pero, la situación lo requería. Si no se hacía nada entonces serán aplastados como un insecto bajo la bota, tal como el asgardiano dijo. Eso no se debe permitir.

- _En Verdad lo cree_.- respondió una mujer, la más adepta a la idea del director.

- _La guerra no se gana con sentimientos.-_ el concejal anterior replico en un tono de hecho.

- _No,…_.-Fury lo sabía. _-….se gana con soldados.-_ termino con seriedad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **LEE POR FAVOR...**

 **El otro traje que se menciona es el de la imagen de portada Ezio Auditore**

 **Esta historia sera basada en un spiderman mas completo y mas inteligente. sin mencionar que es un crossover de avengers y spiderman alguna mención de Assasins Creed pero solo de en forma de inspiración para el protagonista mis disculpas por cualquier error que pueda cometer pero soy nuevo escribiendo, aunque aya estado leyendo fanfiction por mas de dos año. y bueno quiero probar algo como esto así que ya saben espero que puedan ayudarme. nos vemos chicos.**

 **otra cosa que deberían saber es que abra romance en esta historia, aunque yo se que el personaje que elegí, como la media naranja de Parker sera prácticamente muy difícil, pero al ver de nuevo los vengadores la primera me di cuenta que la forma en que Natasha Romanoff es interpretada de forma en que tiene una actitud y carácter capaz de amar y si ella sera la pareja de spidy, así que trabajare con eso. CHAU**


	2. Chapter 2 -comienzo de una rara relación

**Exención de responsabilidad:** Avengers y spiderman no me pertenecen.

 **Gracias a** **Morphosis Dragon** **por el concejo, volví a leer el prólogo y me di cuenta de que se sentía muy simple, así que trate de arreglarlo en este cap espero que les guste. Sin más, disfruten de la historia.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 _-director Fury, no sabía que tu hacías visitas tan seguido._

Spiderman se había reunido con el director Fury una vez, cuando había descubierto que lo vigilaban por periodos de tiempo prolongados, mientras recorría su patrulla. Esta vez Fury lo contacto.

 _-no eres tan especial.-_ replico el director aunque la expresión en su rostro era seria – _Vengo a pedir tu ayuda en un trabajo serio._

Fury sabía que spiderman era uno de los súper-humanos más destacados por ser un vigilante enmascarado. Era uno de los cuales no habían podido obtener su identidad, pero aun así estaba seguro que este hombre entendería sus objetivos y su clandestinidad podría ser de utilidad, Barton no sabía de este tipo.

Cuando conoció a spiderman, era alguien que ya había luchado con enemigos sobrenaturales y por eso no dudaba de sus capacidades. Lo necesitaría para que dé un ejemplo a los demás miembros del equipo de respuesta que estaba armando, era un vigilante solitario pero sabía que podía adaptarse a trabajar en equipo.

- _Sabe, yo considero todos mis trabajos enserio.-_ excepto Oscorp por supuesto. Pero eso no tenía que saberlo _.-Pero, estoy dispuesto a escucharte por tomarte todas las molestias para contactar conmigo._

Fury miro la forma relajada de spiderman mientras hablaba _\- Alguien robo un artefacto que tiene la capacidad de destruir el planeta, y se dé la boca del ladrón que planea someter o destruir a la humanidad, no sé cuál de las dos, no estoy seguro… - Si quieres el trabajo nos vemos mañana a las 8 en el puerto. Te recogeremos y se te informara del resto de la información junto con los demás._

 _-¿Los demás?_

 _-se te informara cuando nos volvamos a ver.-_ dijo mientras se alejaba ignorando la pregunta de Peter. Dando la vuelta en la esquina y dejando solo a Peter, se encogió de hombros con despreocupación antes de que también se fuera meciéndose entre edificios.

Era momento de expandir sus fronteras. Pero antes, hay que poner en orden las cosas en Oscorp para no preocuparse por ellos.

Además odiaba el trabajo, unas vacaciones no le vendrían mal. Siguió balanceándose a casa.

Una habilidad que había estado cultivando desde hace tres años, en el momento que lo descubrió, fue la capacidad pre cognitiva con la que es capaz de prevenir el peligro y que le otorgaba la habilidad de saber si una persona mentía. Esta capacidad se producía al acumular una serie de factores como, la velocidad de los latidos del corazón, lenguaje corporal, tics, la forma que la retina de los ojos se estremecían, la forma en que los lagrimales se humedecían alrededor de los ojos e incluso la moderación de la vos, todo esto combinado y sus capacidades sobrenaturales para captar la más mínima y casi inexistente perturbación en el cuerpo de un humano, le permitían saber cuándo una persona mentía. A menos, que, por supuesto dicha persona no fuera humano o completamente humano. Fury era humano por más grande que sea el palo en el culo del tipo, aun así… seguía siendo humano.

Por esa razón mañana no llevaría la máscara, lo que se avecinaba solo era el comienzo de algo grande, su sentido arácnido se lo decía. Aprovecharía que no tenía a nadie cercano para no preocuparse si decidían revelar su identidad. Aunque si pudiera evitarlo, no le haría mal.

* * *

 **~Helicarrier base de SHIELD~**

Natasha Romanoff, era una chica de figura atlética y bien proporcionada, cabello rojo y vestido con un traje apretado negro y chaqueta del mismo color sobre él. Viuda negra la belleza más mortal que caminaba en territorios de SHIELD. Capaz de encantar a cualquier hombre y matarlo mientras está mirando. Por suerte dicha belleza era totalmente profesional, la personificación de la calma, evitando de esa forma abusar de su maravilloso poder sobre los pobres hombres a su alrededor. En este momento se dirigía al helicóptero que según el director traería a la leyenda viviente del Capitán América, ella se encargaría de ser la guía de los invitados.

El Helicarrier era un portaviones de alta tecnología, y, también una base aérea en sí mismo. Capacitado para ser el centro de mando de tal gran organización. Mientras caminaba por las pistas de aterrizaje y los muchos agentes, que pensaban que no los notaba mirando su cuerpo. Ya estaba acostumbrada al ser una mujer joven hermosa, pero a veces la irritaba seriamente.

Observo que desde el primer helicóptero que acababa de llegar a la base, salió un hombre alto rubio con ojos azules, construido de forma sólida, vestido con ropa pasada de moda. Él era Steve Rogers de más de 90 años, aunque no se le notaran. A él, se le dio la denominación como el primer vengador, como se hacía llamar el equipo que planeaba formar, bueno, nació… hace noventa años así que no hay donde discutir.

- _Capitán Rogers, bienvenido a la base, soy la agente Romanoff.-_ se presentó ante el hombre de forma casual denotando su forma relajada. No tuvo ninguna reacción ante la presciencia del hombre, ella era una profesional después de todo. Excluyendo a coulson por supuesto, el tipo estaba obsesionado con este hombre.

 _\- Buenos días agente Romanoff, ¿usted será mi guía?-_ pregunto Rogers empezando a caminar después de admirar a la preciosa mujer delante de él.

 _-Así es, pero primero tenemos que recoger a otro invitado más.-_ Dijo Natasha poniéndose al día con el capitán y dirigiéndose hacia otra área de aterrizaje mientras intercambiaba palabras con el capitán a lo largo del camino, hasta acercarse a otro helicóptero.

- _Doctor Banner, me dijeron que vendría, Steve Rogers, mucho gusto.-_ dijo el capitán acercándose junto a Natasha a la forma encogida del doctor, no parecía que haya vivido acomodado por la forma de vestir. Parecía nervioso por estar ahí mientras se mantenía esquivando a los agentes que se movilizaban por la superficie del Helicarrier.

- _sí, mencionaron que estaría aquí.-_ respondió algo sorprendido por la aparición.

- _Doc. Soy Natasha Romanoff a su servicio.-_ se presentó Natasha sonriendo levemente.

- _Gracias.-_ respondió. - _¿…entonces?-_ comenzó a preguntar mirando alrededor de forma insegura para no mirar tampoco a la hermosa mujer.

Natasha se quedó rezagada en la parte de atrás mientras el profesor Banner caminaba con el capitán hacia el borde del Helicarrier. - _Supongo que esto te es extraño.-_ exclamo Banner haciendo un gesto al portaviones. - _En realidad esto se me es más familiar.-_ respondió el capitán mirando a los agentes y aviones, así como los helicóptero y las armas por todo el lugar. Era una vista muy familiar.

Natasha estaba a punto de caminar hacia los dos cuando sintió una mano en el hombro y… se congelo, no sintió a nadie acercarse. Ella era una espía, su vida dependía de su habilidad, esto nunca le había pasado desde hace muchos años. – _Debes ser el agente Romanoff… ¿verdad?-_ dijo una vos masculina a sus espaldas, el mismo que tenía su mano en el hombro. Ella sabía que todo profesional tenía la capacidad de cometer un error en su línea de trabajo, no importa cuán profesional o experimentado que sea, Los errores pasaban. Su habilidad era medida de acuerdo con la forma en que dicho profesional evitaba esos errores, ella era lo mejor de lo mejor, y su capacidad de evitar dichos errores era impecable. Ah, pero ella sabía, que algún día cometería un error que le costaría, y esperaba que fuera un error mínimo. Lástima que no se le concedió. En el instante en que se descongelo, sus instintos patearon llevando su codo al costado derecho del individuo que se posaba a sus espaldas, dicho individuo no se esperaba un ataque de parte de ella, por lo tanto el codo conecto en una herida fresca, que tuvo la desgracia de doler demasiado aun con las capacidades del individuo. Retrocediendo del golpe y dejando escapar un quejido atrapo el codo y la atrajo presionándola con sus brazos hacia sí mismo y la inmovilizo efectivamente.

Natasha sintió los brazos fuertes del tipo que la tenía entre sus brazos inmovilizándola, sintiendo la firmeza con la que la sostenía. Su cerebro que corría demasiado rápido, perdió el control de su cuerpo por un momento. Su cuerpo reacciono como lo haría cualquier cuerpo de una mujer normal y… su rostro se ruborizo, contrastando con su piel cremosa y suave.

Estaba a punto de realizar una maniobra para desenredarse de los brazos, cuando oyó una vos familiar a sus espaldas. – _Vaya, Natasha veo que trabajas rápido, eh, jajajaja.-_ Phil Coulson dijo mientras se acercaba por detrás con una sonrisa inquietante, que no auguraba nada bueno. Sabía que no la dejaría vivir por esto. Sintiendo los brazos que se relajaban y la soltaban, se volvió a ver a su "atacante" para descubrir quién era. Un tipo joven, guapo, con ojos verdes y lentes finos, de la altura del capitán con cabello desordenado hasta el cuello, vestido con pantalón, chaleco, corbata y gabardina hasta los tobillos, todo absolutamente negro. Debajo de todo eso una camisa blanca de manga larga y zapatillas negras, el vestuario parecía ser caro para alguien tan despeinado, pero ala ves bastante elegante. Podría ser un agente si no fuera porque nunca lo ha visto en cualquiera de las bases sin mencionar que aún era joven tal vez unos 20 o… 21, ella misma no era demasiado mayor, después de todo ella inicio su carrera desde una edad temprana, así que no podía hablar, teniendo 27 años ella misma.

- _jejejejejeje.-_ oí una risa entre dientes de parte de Coulson a mi izquierda, y en ese momento note que había estado mirando e inspeccionando a la figura de ojos verdes y que todos incluso el tipo me estaban mirando. El desgraciado me estaba dando una sonrisa burlona, el imbécil, y los demás incluso Banner y Rogers me miraban divertidos.

– _Ten cuidado amigo, ella ya te echo el ojo mmm… jaja, vamos Nat no me mires así, sabes que nunca te había visto actuar de ese modo. Déjame disfrutar del momento.-_ dijo coulson,lo estaba mirando con mi más fría mirada que poseía. Pero tenía razón en algo, yo no actuaba así, fue un momento de debilidad. Suspire. – _olvídenlo, vayamos dentro, no quiero morir de asfixia.-_ dije y empecé a caminar hacia dentro de la base. El Helicarrier empezó a elevarse y medio escuche que Banner y el cap comenzaban a hablar de que esta nave sea un submarino.

Entre y en mi cola venían Banner y Rogers, coulson caminaba con el imbécil. No sé por qué me molesta tanto, fue un reflejo y yo cometí el error, incluso lo golpee y pareciera que no le importa. Al parecer era atlético por la forma magra de su cuerpo y…. la forma en que se sentía su cuerpo, ok, ahora estoy divagando. Incluso como pudo pasar mi guardia tan fácilmente, que no pude sentirlo. Eso me molestaba, no lo sentí acercarse y me provoco a que reaccionara precipitadamente. Me he vuelto muy acostumbrada a que no haya alguien mejor que yo.

 _-Agente Romanoff, perdón por las molestias, pero tiene que admitir que el golpe no era necesario.-_ voltee a ver al tipo que aún no se su nombre hablándome a mi izquierda. Parecía que se divertía, no sonreía pero lo podía ver en sus ojos. No sé por qué verlo divertirse de mí, me rayaba los nervios.

– _Perdón, enserio, porque no comenzamos de nuevo.-_ dijo esta vez con una expresión sincera. – _Me llamo Peter Parker, mucho gusto.-_ prosiguió levantando la mano derecha para que la estreche. No podía rechazarlo, era de buena fe, aunque yo sabía que de todos modos él no había hecho nada.

– _Agente Natasha Romanoff un placer y también eh, me disculpo por el golpe.-_ respondí con una mueca por tener que disculparme, estrechándole la mano y sacudirla.

- _No hay problema, olvidémoslo mmmm. Y bien, agente Romanoff, sabe por qué estamos aquí.-_ preguntó de forma informal, mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos con una expresión serena pero curiosa.

- _Depende de quién lo haya invitado a que venga, señor Parker.-_ respondí mientras me dirigía al puente de control con los demás un poco atrás haciendo conversación.

- _Bueno, el director Fury fue personalmente a buscarme, si eso cuenta como una invitación.-_ dijo. Sorprendiéndome un poco, el director fue personalmente a buscarlo. Quien es este tipo.

- _Bien, entonces sígame.-_ respondí mientras entraba al puente donde el director Fury se encontraba.

* * *

- _agente Romanoff, trae a mis invitados eh?-_ el director barrio su mirado por los que estaban presentes. – _bienvenidos a la base de operaciones de SHIELD. Ya todos saben una parte del objetivo de nuestro pequeño proyecto.-_ dijo. Avanzando más cerca de ellos.

- _Es una bonita nave.-_ dijo Steve Rogers con curiosidad, mientras se acercaba al puesto de observación.

– _Las maravillas de la tecnología.-_ comento Fury. – _Doctor Banner si pudiera comenzar a buscar el cubo tan pronto como pueda.-_ Dirigiéndose a Banner.

- _¿Cuánto tiempo me tendrán aquí?-_ pregunto Banner con reticencia.

– _Cuando el tercer acto este de nuevo con nosotros usted será libre de irse.-_ respondió el director.

– _Bueno… entonces es mejor que me ponga a trabajar.-_ quitándose la chaqueta y enrollándose las mangas. – _Tienen un laboratorio que pueda utilizar.-_ pregunto.

– _Tenemos un laboratorio preparado para usted, agente Romanoff puede mostrarle al doctor Banner el laboratorio._

 _-sí señor, sígame doctor Banner, tenemos todos los juguetes.-_ empezando a caminar hacia el laboratorio con Banner siguiéndola.

- _Iré con ellos, director, soy científico también, tal vez pueda aprender algo.-_ dijo Peter mirando directamente a los ojos de Fury.

– _No veo ningún problema, pero después me gustaría tener una pequeña reunión con usted, señor Parker.-_ El director Fury fue informado del individuo que se presentó, en lugar de spiderman, a lo que lo llevo a creer que Peter Parker es, en realidad, el hombre araña.

Asintiendo Peter se dirigió hacia la dirección en que se fueron los otros dos. Steve Rogers parecía que estaba tratando de asimilar lo que estaba viendo en este momento, ah y soportando a coulson, es un fan.

* * *

Peter alcanzo a la pareja y se acercó a Natasha en el pasillo fuera del puente, esperando llamar su atención, que lo estaba ignorando deliberadamente. Natasha por otro lado trataba de averiguar quién era el, si no era un agente entonces, que era.

- _¿Qué habilidades tienes?-_ pregunto de repente a Peter. Estaba decidida a averiguarlo. Incluso jugando sucio.

Un poco sorprendido por la pregunta, y observando en su rostro que a ella le estaba molestando no saber. Típico de los espías, eh, aunque la forma en que ladea su cabeza y su expresión de inocente curiosidad hace que se vea más hermosa ahora, ¿lo está haciendo a propósito? Pero por la forma en que Banner se mantenía en silencio al parecer también le interesaba. Queriendo jugar un poco con ella, pondero su respuesta.

- _Soy un científico en genética, biólogo y experto en hackeo y tecnología avanzada.-_ no eran mentiras, simplemente que no ha obtenido los papeles para validar el experto en hackeo y tecnología avanzada. Eso es más bien es un… pasatiempo.

La chica parecía perturbada, Banner no se veía afectado. Así que no entendía por que el shock de la chica.

- _impresionante, eres joven y ya eres científico, tal parece que eres un genio eh.-_ el doctor Banner felicito. – _No muchos pueden decir eso.-_ finalizo.

Natasha sin embargo, ahora, parecía más irritada que perturbada. Es decir, el tipo también era un genio, no sabía por qué la irritaba, parecía ser la forma en que lo dijo, tan… tan… despreocupado. Otro punto para ella, ella no era una adicta al trabajo, pero este chico Parker, le despertaba una sensación de competencia. Desde el momento en que la domino por completo para luego hacerla perder la calma, mientras él se mantenía ahí de pie como si él fuera el espía y ella era un simple civil.

Sabía que todo esto era irracional, ella era un monstruo de la lógica, un profesional así que, lo dejara de lado por el momento y luego… tendrá que hacer pagar a Parker.

Todo, todo comenzó con esa reacción, su instinto le fallo, pero sabía que ese tipo no era un simple científico, para poder pasar su guardia tenía que ser más que eso. Esperaba.

Llegaron al laboratorio y Natasha empezó a explicar las distintas secciones del laboratorio para luego dirigirse para nuevas órdenes, saliendo del laboratorio y dirigiendo una última mirada hacia Peter, que la miro brevemente con una sonrisa. Sacudió su cabeza y se fue ignorando la sonrisa.

Peter se reía a carcajadas internamente, parecía que a la agente Romanoff le caí de las siete arañas. Él sabía que era irritante pero tal parece que a ella no le gustaba que se le recordara que podía ser dominada por alguien mejor que ella. Sabía que se divertiría mucho con ella alrededor. Tenía entendido que ella era una espía y asesino maestro, sabia de esto de hackear el servidor que estaba en el laboratorio. Él no se metería a jugar con ella de esa forma si no supiera que él tenía la ventaja.

Banner estaba manteniéndose ocupado con las nuevas máquinas para trabajar y parecía absorto en su trabajo. Lo bueno de esto es que podía obtener información mientras tanto. Acomodándose en su silla y quebrándose los dedos prosiguió a descifrar los secretos de esta agencia secreta.

* * *

Peter mantuvo la cabeza en alto mientras esperaba a que todos los demás se presentaran. Después de regresar del laboratorio y tener la reunión con Fury, ahora se encontraba esperando a que se inicie la presentación de sus nuevos compañeros, rayos, no había empezado aun y ya estaba aburrido de su mente lo único que evitaba que caerá de cara en la mesa en forma de "U" y con las paredes metálicas eran los videos que seguían reproduciéndose en las pantallas gigantes que se encontraban al frente de la mesa, en la que estaba sentado al extremo izquierdo. Los videos eran de los pronto a ser compañeros de trabajo, notando que era el único que no tenía sus propios videos como spiderman. Era el único que se encontraba en la habitación, hasta que escucho pasos al otro lado de la puerta.

Enderezándose y sacudiéndose las tela-rañas de su mente de forma precipitada, espero a los demás.

El primero en entrar a la habitación era Steve Rogers con una expresión curiosa, seguido del doctor Banner que traía consigo una computadora, y los agentes coulson y Romanoff siguiéndolo. El director Fury entro a un paso rápido, directo al frente de la mesa sin mirar a los ocupantes de la habitación. Justo detrás de él era una hermosa mujer de pelo negro y un uniforme apretado, su cabello recogido y unos archivos en sus manos. Según la información ella era María Hill.

La habitación se selló para que nada de la información saliera de ahí.

- _Todos tomen asiento.-_ dijo el director Fury con un suspiro. Moviéndose al centro de la habitación. – _Están aquí, porque, hay una amenaza que tiene la capacidad de destruir nuestro mundo-_ haciendo un gesto a Banner. _-el doctor Banner se encargara de rastrear el objeto robado, llamado, el tercer acto. Es una fuente de energía auto sustentable. Que en manos enemigas será el fin de nuestro mundo._

Todos en la habitación ponderaban sus palabras mientras el director seguía con su explicación.

- _el sujeto que robo el tercer acto va por el nombre de Loki, y si, es el hermano de Thor, un asgardiano. Ha expresado su deseo de quitarnos nuestra libertad, aun no sé cómo lo hará pero de cualquier manera no lo podemos permitir._ Hizo una pausa. – _Para eso lo necesitamos capitán.-_ dijo mirando a Steve. _-así como hemos pedido la ayuda del doctor Parker.-_ termino esta vez dirigiendo su mirada a Peter.

Este miro a los demás ocupantes de la habitación tímidamente levantando la mano. – _Hola.-_ dijo con demasiado entusiasmo que no sentía. Los demás de la habitación solo lo miraron con una cara en blanco por su actitud.

Coulson solo lo miraba con interés pero por lo demás no tenía ninguna opinión, así como la agente Hill. Banner ya había hablado con él, pero aun no averiguaba su parte en esto así que si tenía cierto interés en saber el porqué de su presencia. El capitán simplemente quería saber, por eso no había hablado mucho en el transcurso de la reunión.

Natasha por otra parte, solo esperaba "que" es lo que hacía aquí, y poder emparejar el terreno. No le gustaba no estar informada de cosas que estaban bajo sus narices.

- _El doctor Parker, es, "el".-_ dijo señalando a la pantalla. Se observaba una figura luminosa, parecía estar hecha de electricidad. Estaba vestida con pantalones y una sudadera con capucha. Todos observaron que esta trataba de electrocutar a otra figura, esta otra vestida con un traje azul y rojo inconfundible para cualquiera. Spiderman esquivaba todos los rayos lanzados por el que ahora se identificaba como electro. La agilidad y flexibilidad del arácnido podía ser vista mientras se movía por la plaza en la que la batalla se desarrollaba, moviéndose tan rápido mientras esquivaba los rayos. De repente electro destruyo una patrulla mandando a volar el auto y yendo directo a las personas que huían de la zona de la batalla, observaron a spiderman poniéndose en el camino del auto y parándolo en seco como peso muerto a sus espaldas. Sin embargo lo que paso después demostró la habilidad pura del arácnido. Moviéndose a velocidades increíbles evito que cinco personas que estaban a centímetros de tocar la baranda electrificada con altas tensiones, en una fracción de segundo, lanzando la patrulla y disparando de su tirador web izquierdo que aún le quedaba, directo a las manos de las víctimas y halar, salvándolas.

Después de eso observaron cómo fue derribado, para regresar con un equipo de bomberos y un casco de los mismos, y bañar a electro, poniendo fin a la batalla.

-…..- Silencio.

- _Ese es buena, todo parece tan fácil cuando lo miras desde esta perspectiva, eh.-_ dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. El primero en romper el silencio fue Peter, tratando de que no sea incómodo. Él sabía que esto iba a pasar, el problema era que nunca había lidiado con la incomodidad de saber que lo miraban a la cara sin una máscara para ocultarlo.

Los demás reflexionaban este hecho. El parecía joven y ese video fue transmitido hace 3 años. Se dijo que un tiempo después el mismo electro fue el que hizo que la ciudad sufriera un apagón, y que además otra vez spiderman lo había detenido. Todos habían notado que aunque ellos tenían una cierta casualidad de no ser ajenos a los súper-humanos, spiderman era mundialmente conocido en la era moderna y su identidad sumamente secreta, por lo que sabían nadie sabía la identidad del hombre araña, hasta ahora.

Natasha se sintió un poco retraída, ahora sabia porque él era diferente. Era el maldito hombre araña, así pudo lograr pasar su guardia pero a la vez se dio cuenta de lo peligroso que podía ser. Él era fuerte, ágil, flexible, y rápido, pero si podía llegar tan cerca, cualquiera caería en un instante. Bueno al menos cualquiera que sea humano.

- _Muy bien, ahora como todos pueden haber descubierto, el señor Parker es en realidad Spiderman quien nos prestara ayuda en esta tarea.-_ dijo Fury, ignorando el comentario de Peter. Estando un poco satisfecho de las reacciones de los demás.

- _Por lo que veo este equipo no será del todo mal después de todo.-_ comenzó el capitán. – _espero con gusto trabajar contigo señor Parker_.- hablo a Peter con una sonrisa alentadora.

- _Yo también cap.-_ Peter se alivió de ver a alguien actuar normalmente.

- _De todas formas, el asgardiano nos lleva la delantera.-_ Natasha rompió en la conversación, después de recuperarse de su breve momento de silencio. Ahora ya se sentía más segura consigo misma.

- _Bueno, he logrado reducir los posibles rastros, pero aun así siguen siendo demasiados.-_ comento el doctor Banner ajustándose las gafas, mientras repasaba los parámetros en la pantalla de su computadora. Levantando su mirada y pasándola por los demás. – _No será tan fácil.-_ termino recostándose en su silla.

- _mientras pueda encontrarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde estaré tranquilo.-_ comento el capitán. Cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- _No creo…..-_ Coulson comenzó a hablar, para ser interrumpido.

- _Señor, Loki ha aparecido en la plaza del consulado.-_ dijo la agente Hill con una mano en el comunicador en su oído.

- _Caballeros, es hora de poner a prueba. Hill, quiero que preparen el transporte.-_ empezó a caminar. Desbloqueando la puerta y haciendo señas para que los demás lo siguieran. _-Quiero que atrapen al desgraciado. AHORA.-_ grito mientras se apresuraba a la sala de mando, por los pasillos. – _muy bien capitán, señor Parker, Agente Romanoff, los quiero a todos preparados para partir de inmediato.-_ dijo mientras los dejaba y entraba al puente.

Coulson fue el que tomo el mando desde ahí. - _Encuéntrenme en la pista frente a la salida principal, vayan a prepararse.-_ dijo mientras empezaba a correr hacia fuera para preparar el transporte.

Todos empezaron a separarse.

Peter estaba en un momento en la cabina donde se le dijo que sus cosas se encontrarían. Revolviendo sus pertenencias apresuradamente encontró lo que buscaba, era un paquete de cartuchos de sus tiradores web, usaría el otro traje pero esta vez no era necesario, no quería sorprender a los demás usando un traje completamente diferente. Luego de recoger eso fue directo al punto de encuentro. Feliz de que siempre mantenga su traje de spiderman bajo sus ropas. Se cambiaría en el camino.

* * *

Llegando a paso rápido donde se le dijo que esperara vio a Natasha ajustando unos artefactos en su persona, se había quitado la chaqueta y esta vez se miraba realmente sexy. Natasha lo vio y le dio una mirada de muerte. Retrocediendo un poco ante la mirada, dio un paso vacilante con una mueca ante el obvio desprecio de la chica hacia él.

Por otro lado Natasha, había sentido su mirada mientras se preparaba para la misión. No le disgustaba, más bien fue la forma en que su cuerpo percibía la mirada, como si le fuera agradable. Tal vez fue la forma en que sus ojos se movían por su cuerpo, con admiración. Ella podía muy fácilmente sacudir cualquier mirada de lujuria o anhelo que los hombres le daban, pero la mirada de Parker era más como una simple observación, con un sentimiento genuino, sin ninguna otra intención. Por esa razón no podía permitir que eso le afectara. Dirigiéndole una mirada intensa, como para quemar, viéndolo marchitarse y caminando con vacilación. La hizo sentirse que regresaba a ser la misma. Dándole la espalda y viendo que los demás se dirigían hacia aquí, espero.

Peter se mantuvo un poco lejos de ella viendo su espalda, le daban ganas de pegarla a la pared y dejarla ahí por un buen tiempo. Lástima que tenían una misión que cumplir. Suspirando, bajo la cabeza mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

- _Y tu traje Parker.-_ oyó la voz de Natasha aun de espaldas. Levantando la cabeza sorprendido. – _lo tengo puesto, siempre lo tengo lo más cerca posible.-_ respondió con ausencia mientras la miraba un poco conmocionado por los giros de actitud.

- _Que bien,….. Aquí vienen los demás.-_ hablo Natasha, asintiendo con la cabeza. Cambiando de posición, ahora viendo a los que venían. Se había sentido un poco culpable por su forma de actuar hacia él. Así que trato de ser un poco más amable.

- _HEY, por aquí ustedes. El transporte está listo. Nos estamos yendo.-_ grito coulson de unos metros cerca de un aerodeslizador.

Todos corrieron y se apresuraron a subir, acomodándose mientras el ruido estruendoso de los motores de la nave sonaban al elevarse por los cielos y moviéndose a velocidad máxima hacia su destino.

- _Así que, listo para patear traseros capitán.-_ dijo Peter al capitán con lentejuelas. Quitándose su costoso traje de gala, para mostrar el azul y rojo del traje del infame spiderman. – _por supuesto, Señor Parker.-_ respondió el capitán.

- _Oye que estás haciendo.-_

 _-Nada.-_

 _-Parker, siéntate.-_

 _-Oblígame, Viuda.-_

 _-Señor Parker.-_

 _-Con el traje llámame spiderman, Cap.-_

 _-HEY, INSECTO, NO ABRAS LA PUERTA…..-_

 _-YOOOO, insecto y tú que eres viuda negra.-_

 _-No creo que deberían hacer eso.-_

 _-Cállate/Cállate.-_

 _-Parker que mier... .-_

THUCKU,THUCKU,THUCKUTHUCKUTHUCKUTHUCKUTHUCKUTHUCKUUTHUCKUTHUCKUTHUC…...

 _-UUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHH…. UUUUUUuuuuuuuhhhhhuhuuuu AHJAAAA.-_ en medio del sonido de los motores los gritos del asombroso hombre araña podían ser oídos por los agentes de SHIELD haciendo sus labores aunque estén a millas de distancia por ahora.

" _Es hora…."_

" … _.de patear,.. "_

" _TRASEROS "_

 _-...-_

 _-_ _siento haberte callado antes capitán, Parker me saca de quicio.-_

* * *

 **ME A COSTADO HACER ESTE CAPITULO PERO ESPERO QUE LES LLAME LA ATENCIÓN, Y DISFRUTEN LEYENDO. CHAUUUU.**


	3. Chapter 3 -Los hermanos

**Exención de responsabilidad:** sigo siendo pobre. No poseo nada.

 **A/N:** **este cap. es mas corto que el anterior pero fue por que lo dividí en dos partes, mas de 7k palabras. También releí el ca encontré algunas fallas las arregle y aquí estamos. Peter calienta en este capitulo así que no hay mucha acción, en el siguiente cap viene lo bueno.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3** -Asgard vs Midgard- Los hermanos

Todos corrían…. empujándose unos con los otros, era un caos.

Una figura con una armadura con dos cuernos en su casco, caminaba, lentamente, hacia el centro de la plaza. Un rayo de energía concentrada fue lanzada de su mano a una patrulla que se dirigía en su dirección através de la calle, el auto pareció chocar con algo invisible para luego caer volcandolo y deslizarse por el asfalto chispas salían del metal.

- _¡_ _Arrodíllense ante mí!.-_ hablo la figura. Acorralando a una inmensa cantidad de personas que estaban en pánico, la figura se multiplicaba mientras hablaba. - _De rodillas.-_ repitió de nuevo siseo. Golpeando su bastón al suelo, produciendo una luz del cristal que todas las figuras poseían en su cetro. - _YAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!.-_ El eco de su grito se escuchó por todo el lugar. Intimidando a la multitud, la figura se alzo en múltiples lugares haciéndolos obedecer lentamente por temor.

- _No es esto más... simple.-_ levantando sus manos mientras caminaba por el centro de la multitud. – _No es este su estado natural.-_ dijo con suspicacia y una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara - _La verdad de la que la humanidad no quiere hablar. Es que anhelan ser sometidos. -El seductor encanto de la libertad, despoja de dicha sus vidas con su pelea interminable por el poder._ Siguió caminando y haciendo gestos con sus manos las palabras deslizándose de su boca.

- _Por "identidad", fueron **creados**... para ser gobernados. _ hablo, terminando con vos suave al final.

 _-Al final... siempre se arrodillaran.-_ finalizo con una sonrisa plena. Disfrutando ante el poder que sentía sobre estas personas.

Un anciano. Levantándose lentamente de entre la multitud, no dispuesto a ser sometido. - _No ante hombres como tu-_ hablo. Su voz grave y cansada por los años.

- _Ah, jeje.-_ la figura río entre dientes. – _No hay hombres iguales a mí.-_ se burló.

- _Los tiranos siempre van a existir.-_ dijo el anciano.

- _Escuchen al anciano por favor.-_ levantando la punta de su cetro que resplandecía de poder. Su tono de voz cambiando a algo mas rasposa. – _Que sirva de ejemplo.-_ dijo entre dientes.

Disparo. Sin embargo el ataque no llego a su destino. Una figura agazapada. se encontraba frente al anciano sosteniendo un escudo. El rayo de Loki reboto en el escudo del recién llegado y lo direcciono a el, sacándolo de sus pies. Se sorprendió con la repentina intrusión, pero no del todo inesperado.

- _Sabes la última vez que vine a Alemania, un hombre quiso ponerse por encima de los demás y terminamos en total desacuerdo.-_ hablo mientras se erguía y caminaba con calma al Asgardiano.

Loki levanto la cabeza con una sonrisa burlona, mostrándose lentamente. – _El soldado... que viene de otro tiempo.-_ hablo con su vos burlona mientras se ponía a su altura completa.

La multitud ahora solo observaba con cierta sorpresa por lo que estaban presenciando, algunos se habían recuperado y se habían apartado de los dos. Dándoles un amplio rodeo.

- _Y a ti ya no te queda nada.-_ replico mientras mantenía su mirada en Loki.

- _¡_ _Loki, suelta el arma y entrégate!.-_ se escuchó un alta voz por los aires. La voz de Natasha Romanoff atravesando el espacio entre ellos.

Loki sin embargo tenía otras ideas, disparando un rayo de energía de su cetro, moviéndolo en una ola a la dirección de la nave, Natasha tuvo que maniobrar la nave para evitar el ataque. El capitán reacciono al ataque lanzando su escudo a Loki, rebotando en su pecho y haciéndolo retroceder. El capitán salto en acción moviéndose hacia Loki, lanzando el puño derecho al rostro de Loki en su mejilla. Loki solo ladeo el rostro sin ningún rasguño. Moviendo su cetro para golpear al capitán que interpuso el escudo sacando chispas al contacto, Loki uso el otro extremo del cetro para apartar el escudo dejándolo abierto a Loki quien aprovecho la abertura para mandarlo a volar con un golpe del cetro. El capitán rodó sobre su cabeza y en posición de rodillas, quitándose el escudo lo lanzo a Loki, este lo bateo con el cetro esquivando la derecha del capitán balanceando el cetro, el capitán se doblo hacia atrás poniendo una mano en el suelo y esquivando la oscilación, se movió a la izquierda esquivando el segundo golpe golpeando el costado de Loki. Loki giro el cetro golpeando la espalda del capitán. Cayendo de frente, el capitán se empujo de arrodillas sin aliento, jadeando por el esfuerzo, Loki se acerco poniendo su cetro en la cabeza del capitán.

- _D_ _e rodillas-_ ordeno.

- _Hoy no-_ respondió, apartando el cetro con su mano, saltando de su posición y conectar una patada en el pecho de Loki reanudando la pelea.

Mientras el capitán y Loki luchaban la multitud de personas que anteriormente habían sido cercanos al área, habían despejado el lugar en el momento en que la lucha comenzó. Natasha observaba desde el aire junto a su copiloto, notando que Loki se encontraba por todas partes, tambien noto que el capitán necesitaba apoyo, girándose donde el otro miembro del equipo se encontraba.

- _Es tu turno araña-_ dijo.

- _Sabes que la viuda negra es una araña ¿verdad?-_ respondió. Con una sonrisa burlona.

- _Solo lárgate-_ dijo ignorando el jab, regresando a tomar los controles de la nave conteniéndose para no darle una replica mordaz. El copiloto sonrío ante el juego de palabras.

- _Ok, nos vemos después.-_ soltó satisfecho mientras se lanzaba de la rampa. Disparando una tela en la parte inferior de la nave balanceándose con fuerza sobre la pelea. Utilizando su impulso disparo una red en una farola para cambiar de dirección, moviéndose a las espaldas de Loki mas su velocidad con la que se movía, cayo en la espalda de un Loki desprevenido con una fuerza demoledora haciendo que se hunda de cara en el suelo destrozándolo, no dejando nada al azar golpeo con fuerza la parte posterior de la cabeza de Loki hundiéndolo aun mas en el cemento con brutalidad.

- _Parece que te patearon el trasero cap.-_ dijo levantándose de su posición, ladeando la cabeza. El capitán estaba cerca jadeando pesadamente, sacudiendo su mano ante el comentario del arácnido poniendo sus manos en las rodillas para descansar.

Natasha estaba un poco sorprendida por la brutalidad de spiderman, sabiendo que era un héroe publico tenia que tener una cierta moderación. Sin embargo, este no era un simple criminal, este era el hermano de Thor. No, ella estaba sorprendida por que no esperaba que Parker aya comenzado con un ataque devastador si no por lo brutal de dicho ataque. volviendo su atención a la pelea.

* * *

Loki no estaba acabado todavia, aun tenia un as bajo la manga o... el cetro.

Sin mover un musculo activo su cetro expulsando una gran cantidad de energía. Toda el área cercana fue barrida por la potencia del cetro mandando a volar a los dos guerreros a altas velocidades chocando con los edificios de los alrededores. Natasha tuvo que alejarse en el momento en que vio la explosión de energía, elevándose sobre los edificios.

 _~SHOOT TO THRILL~_

- _Agente Romanoff, me extraño.-_ Natasha escucho por el comunicador, los controles de la nave se volvieron locos activando el alta voz, reproduciendo shoot to thrill Natasha reconociendo la voz, bajo la cabeza poniendo los ojos y suspirando en exasperación.

El capitán miro al cielo todavía en el suelo cuando escucho la musica. Un cohete se dirigía hacia la plaza acercándose rápidamente, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca para verlo se podía ver que no era un cohete. Una armadura dorada y roja indicaba que Ironman había llegado a la fiesta, disparando rayos de energía al pecho de Loki con ambas manos, con gran éxito levantándolo de sus pies y volar metros atrás ante la fuerza del ataque Destrozando el suelo. Ironman aterrizo de rodillas, irguiendose mientras levantaba su mano izquierda extendida cerrada en un puño para dar cavidad a un cañón en su antebrazo, su derecha con el codo doblado ala altura de su pecho con la palma de la mano abierta lista para dispara un rayo de energía, los hombros del traje se modificaron en cañones, Ironman estaba preparado para abrir fuego.

- _Es tu turno cuernitos.-_ La voz sardónica de Tony Stark fue escuchada de la armadura. El capitán america se acerco jadeando para estar al lado izquierdo de Ironman, poniendo su escudo de nuevo en su brazo. Spiderman ya habiéndose recuperado de atravesar una pared de un edificio se les unió colocándose al otro lado de Ironman, había sido lanzado con mas fuerza como para destruir por completo la pared al estar mas cerca de la explosión que Loki había provocado.

Loki había caído dolorosamente en las gradas de la plaza, al ver llegar a los otros dos se quedo sentado en el mismo lugar levantando las manos vacilante, provocando que su armadura se disuelva.

- _Buena decisión.-_ dijo Ironman satisfecho desactivando las armas y bajando las manos a sus lados.

- _Señor Stark.-_ hablo Rogers sin apartar la vista de Loki.

 _-Capitán,... spidy.-_ respondió Stark, haciendo una pausa para mirar a Peter.

- _Viejo, bienvenido a la fiesta.-_ ofreció Peter ignorando el apodo, acercándose a Loki. - _eso dolió sabes.-_ hablo disparando tela alrededor del cuerpo de Loki para impedir que escape. - _tu te lo buscaste amigo.-_ dijo moviendo el dedo frente a su rostro como hablando a un niño travieso. Loki lo miro con ojos muertos, estos mortales no sabían lo que les esperaba solo tendría que tener un poco de paciencia.

Natasha después de presenciar el final de la batalla comando la nave a tierra firme para recoger al equipo y al prisionero. La pelea había destruido el lugar y solo había durado poco, no quería pensar en la destrucción que podrían haber causado si duraba un poco mas. Cuando la nave toco tierra fue asta cuando pudo apagar los alta voces y silenciar la canción.

El capitán se acerco a la nave con Loki para abordar, Tony y Peter se movían atrás del capitán, Tony abordaría la nave, por si acaso.

* * *

La nave surcaba los cielos oscuros a una velocidad moderada, una tormenta eléctrica estaba furiosa en el exterior, mientras que en el interior los personajes de leyenda... conversaban.

- _No me agrada.-_ soltó el capitán. interrumpiendo la conversación de Peter y Tony, estaban hablando de la durabilidad de las redes de Peter y el Mark VI, al oír al capitán, el primero en darle su atención fue Tony.

 _-¿Que?, que el rey del rock se rindiera tan fácil._

 _-A mi no me pareció tan sencillo.-_ replico el capitán. - _No combatió con todo su poder.-_ dijo mirando a Loki.

- _Si, a mi me pareció que dio un poco de pelea para que sea creíble.-_ dijo Peter frotándose distraídamente el hombro mientras hacia una mueca al recordar atravesar un muro. Voltio a ver a Loki que estaba sentado lejos de ellos en silencio, parecía reflexivo.

- _Mmm y que, tu eres bastante fuerte... para tu edad.-_ dijo Tony con burla mirando hacia otro lado. - _que haces, ¿pilates?-_ termino mirando al capitán de forma interrogante.

 _-¿Que?-_ pregunto confundido el capitán.

Peter realmente no quería ver esto.

- _Es un ejercicio.- r_ espondió Tony eligiendo cuidadosamente sus palabras. _-te perdiste varias cosas en, tus años como capitaleta.-_ finalizo con rapidez asintiendo a sus propias palabras.

 _-Fury nunca menciono tu ayuda.-_ los ojos muertos del capitán estaban clavados en Tony, no haciéndole gracia, nunca pensó que trabajaría con alguien así.

- _Fury es un jefe espía cap, que esperabas.-_ Peter suspiro ya cansado de verlos pelear como niños.

 _-See, hay cosas que Fury no te dice.-_ dijo Tony despreocupadamente encogiéndose de hombros.

.

.

.

THRRRRUUUUUUUUUuuuuuuuMMMMMMMMmmmmm...

.

.

.

- _Y esto de donde viene.-_ hablo Natasha, observando los relámpagos que empezaron a iluminar el cielo de repente.

Loki parecía alerta repentinamente por los relampagos. Empezó a mirar al techo de la nave escuchando los truenos. -¿ _Que te pasa?, te dan miedo los rayos.-_ pregunto el capitán, había visto la actitud extraña de Loki sentado al final de la nave.

- _No me hace muy feliz lo que viene.-_ respondió dándole una breve mirada para seguir prestando atención a los sonidos.

Tony pensaba que estaba Loco, y lo demostró dándole una mirada al capitán, los dos habían dejado sus respectivas mascaras en el momento, el único que aun usaba la mascara era Peter. Levantándose para poder ver por la ventana, Peter se acerco a la ventana de la nave mientras su sentido arácnido anticipaba que algo iba a suceder. Sentía que...

- _Algo viene.-_ susurro lo suficiente alto como para que el capitán y Tony oyeran. Había apretado su comunicador mientras susurraba. La nave se estremeció cuando algo aterrizo en ella. Peter solo pudo sentir algo fuera de la nave.

Natasha sintió la turbulencia de la nave, había escuchado a Peter por el comunicador así que no se sorprendió por el movimiento.

- _Ahora que.-_ dijo en voz baja mientras mantenía su expresión controlada y aumentaba la velocidad de la nave, su copiloto parecía un poco nervioso.

Tony al sentir la perturbación se movió a ponerse el casco de su traje acercándose al panel de control presiono el botón que abre la rampa de la nave.

- _¿Que haces?-_ grito el capitán sobre el ruido del viento al abrirse la rampa cubriéndose de las fuertes ráfagas. Peter se había trasladando mas atrás para poder proteger a Natasha y el copiloto.

Tony ignoro al capitán mientras se acercaba al borde de la rampa. No pudo llegar muy cerca cuando un hombre de cabello rubio corto asta los hombros con un martillo, vestido con armadura y capa roja llego volando al borde la rampa, Loki simplemente observo con leve sorpresa a su hermano, Thor, a pesar de ya saber que era el desde el principio. Tony levanto el brazo para disparar cuando fue lanzado por un golpe en el pecho del martillo al fondo de la nave chocando con el capitán y directo a los pies de spiderman. Thor se acerco a Loki arrancándolo del asiento en el que estaba, halándolo bruscamente hacia el, la mirada asustada Loki se encontró con el rostro serio de Thor. Girando el martillo mientras empujaba por el cuello a Loki, saltando de la rampa y dejando atrás a sus captores.

Natasha estaba mirando la parte trasera de la nave con preocupación.

- _Ahhha, y ahora este otro.-_ Tony se levanto respirando pesadamente, hablando con cansancio mientras recuperaba la compostura.

-¿ _Es otro Asgardiano?-_ pregunto Natasha en voz alta mientras regresaba su atención a los controles. - _Si, y no es muy hablador.-_ Peter respondió a su pregunta.

-¿ _Sera de los nuestros?-_ hizo otra pregunta el capitán mientras se empujaba de la pared en la que había estado apoyado.

- _No importa, si libera a Loki o lo mata, perdemos el tercer acto.-_ dijo Tony, dándole la espalda al capitán y dirigiéndose a la salida. - _Stark, necesitamos un plan de ataque.-_ replico el capitán.

- _Yo tengo un plan, atacar.-_ dijo lanzándose a los vientos, abandonando la nave y desapareciendo entre las nubes.

- _Bueno, el tostador sabe lo que quiere, Eh.-_ Peter dijo con sarcasmo viendo al capitán preparándose para seguirlos.

- _Yo en tu lugar no lo haría capitán.-_ dijo Natasha con una mirada hacia atrás estabilizando la nave.

 _-No tengo elección.-_ Recogiendo un paracaídas y ajustando los arneses y correas alrededor de su cuerpo el capitán no estaba deacuerdo con esas palabras.

Peter no quería lanzarse a un lugar abierto en el que la cosa mas alta que hay esta cerca del suelo.

Haciendo una pausa en su trabajo, tomándose el tiempo para girarse para ver al capitán. _-Son básicamente dioses,_ _ **personajes**_ _de leyenda.-_ replico Natasha resaltando las palabras.

- _Solo hay un dios para mi, y jamas se vestiría así.-_ le replico en contra mientras se armaba con su escudo y caminaba por la rampa, dejándose caer a altas velocidades hacia el bosque bajo la nave.

Natasha suspiro al ver que todos estaban abandonando la nave.

- _Sabes para mi también hay solo uno.-_ comento Peter. - _Pero bien,_ _al parecer la fiesta ya no esta aquí, así que mejor me voy también.-_ dijo Peter comenzando a caminar para poder salir de la nave.

- _Espera, araña.-_ Natasha llamo. Volteandose en su silla y haciendo señas para que se acercara. Peter obedeció acercándose con confusión, al llegar cerca de Natasha, observo que había sacado un aro plateado con dos franjas negras. Natasha le ofreció el aro mientras desviaba la mirada.

- _Actívalo, ponlo en tu mano derecha y frota las franjas negras en el aro, para desactivarlo tendrás que frotar 5 veces.-_ dijo sin mirarlo todavía. - _Es un guante hecho de Wakanda Vibranium, se que te servirá si vas a bajar allí, eres el único que no posee nada para protegerse.-_ dijo volviéndose para mirarlo agarrar el aro de sus manos y ponérselo en su mano derecha, levanto su mirada para mirarla a los ojos atraves de su mascara.

- _Gracias.-_ hablo con seriedad. - _te veré... luego.-_ dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y corriendo hacia la rampa. Llegando al borde salto fuera de la nave, acomodándose para ir mas rápido puso las manos a sus costados y desapareció entre las nubes grises y directo al bosque.

El copiloto estaba sorprendido, la agente Natasha Romanoff no era alguien que se sentiría incomoda en dar un artefacto que era necesario para un mejor rendimiento en una misión, pero al haber presenciado el intercambio entre spiderman y su superior fue un poco de un shock. Tenia entendido que spiderman pronto seria un personaje común en la base y corría el rumor de que incluso su identidad seria revelada, pero como estamos hablando de una agencia que emplea espías estaba casi seguro de que el rumor estaba confirmado. Aun así el sabia que su superior solo había conocido a spiderman por un día y parecía que a su superior le agradaba.

Natasha por otra parte pensaba que quizás había visto demasiado en el intercambio que acababa de tener con Parker y eso la había puesto incomoda. Suspiro, dejando salir el aliento. Tal vez simplemente fue por la seriedad de la situación que se sentía demasiado consiente de si misma, imagínate hacer equipo con un soldado súper-humano de la segunda guerra mundial, un millonario con una armadura de alta tecnología, dioses nórdicos y... una maldita araña, ¿que mas faltaba? ¿Una fuerza de la naturaleza? así ya tenemos a Hulk. Sintiendo una mirada puso sus ojos verdes en su copiloto, estaba mirándola con desconcierto. Genial ahora ella estaba llamando la atención.

- _Ponte a trabajar Lance.-_ ordeno mientras movía los controles para poder recoger a los hombres que creyeron que era una buena idea saltar de una nave a medio vuelo, con una tormenta eléctrica, neblina y un bosque debajo de ellos.

- _Si señora, de inmediato.-_ respondió mirando hacia el frente tragando saliva con nerviosismo por haber sido atrapado.

Suspiro, volviendo su atención a la nave. Devuelta a la misión.

* * *

Dos figuras caían de las nubes tormentosas acercándose rápido a una montaña rocosa, al momento del contacto con suelo una figura fue arrastrada mientras que la otra se mantuvo en pie. Estos eran las leyendas en persona. Thor aquel que vino a la tierra para razonar con su hermano y Loki el hermano que desatara el caos en Midgard. Los hermanos que vinieron de Asgard.

- _Jeje, jajaja-_ Loki río de la situación.

- _¿Donde esta el tercer acto?-_ pregunto Thor mirando a su hermano.

- _jajaja, también te extrañe.-_ dijo con una sonrisa burlona, ignorando la pregunta de su hermano.

- _Tengo cara de querer bromear-_ replico bruscamente ante la obvia falta de seriedad de la situación.

- _Oye agradéceme, con el Bifröst destruido cuanta energía oscura tuvo que usar Odin para enviarte aquí, tu preciosa Tierra.-_ respondió Loki con desprecio al mencionar la ultima frase, levantándose de donde antes había estado acostado.

Thor soltó su martillo y uso las dos manos para terminar de levantar a Loki agarrándolo de forma fraternal mientras este gruñía ante el brusco agarre.

- _vuelve a nuestro mundo.-_ hablo mirando a los ojos de su hermano, pidiéndole que considere. Este solo soltó una exalacion con una sonrisa dentada negando con la cabeza mientras lo hacia. Thor sintió la ira nacer en su interior, llamando a Mjolnir, retrocediendo el martillo hacia atrás listo para ser usado.

- _Necesitas el cubo para llevarme a casa.-_ soltó Loki deteniendo en seco a su hermano. - _pero la envié lejos y no se donde este.-_ termino. Su voz matizada con condescendencia. Thor apunto a Mjolnir en Loki, mientras su paciencia se acababa poco a poco.

- _Escúchame bien hermano... .-_ Thor nunca llego a terminar la frase.

 _-Te escucho.-_ hablo al aire bajando la cabeza y ladeando la cara para mostrar su oído. Su burla bañando las montañas mientras observaba el humo de cohetes frente a el.

* * *

CRAAAAACKKK

BOOMMMMMMMMMMMM

Ironman lanzo a Thor con fuerza cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca del suelo, deslizándose por la tierra del bosque observando al guerrero Asgardiano tendido ante sus pies.

El polvo y ramas se esparcían por el lugar, asentándose lentamente al suelo. Thor se levanto enseguida observando al nuevo adversario. Los dos guerreros se miraron un momento tomando un respiro mientras esperaban que uno de ellos hable primero. Sus miradas intensas eran palpables.

El hombre de acero.

El capitán américa.

El hombre araña.

Thor

y la mente maestra, Loki.

.

.

- _ **Asgard vs Midgard.**_

.

.

* * *

 **TARARARATAN TATAN...TAAAAAANNNNN.**

 **BUENO YA SABEN ES MI PRIMER FIC ASI QUE APRECIO MUCHO LA AYUDA, LO QUE ME MOLESTA ES QUE NO SE COMO DEJAR DE USAR DEMASIADO LAS PALABRAS COMO "DIJO" O "RESPONDIO" Y "PREGUNTO" EN CADA DIALOGO NO CREO QUE PUEDA EXPRESAR SENTIMIENTOS DE ESA FORMA O QUE OPINAN.**


	4. Chapter 4 -La araña es venenosa

**Exención de responsabilidad: ** sigo siendo pobre. No poseo nada excepto unos dulces que me regalaron ayer.

 **A/N:** **AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTINUACIÓN DE ASGARD VS MIDGARD. ESTO ES PURA ACCIÓN CHICOS DISFRÚTENLO.**

 **espero sus opiniones.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4** -Asgard vs Midgard- La araña es venenosa.

- _Necesitas el cubo para llevarme a casa.-_ soltó Loki deteniendo en seco a su hermano. - _pero la envié lejos y no se donde este.-_ termino. Su voz matizada con condescendencia. Thor apunto a Mjolnir en Loki, mientras su paciencia se acababa poco a poco.

- _Escúchame bien hermano... .-_ Thor nunca llego a terminar la frase.

 _-Te escucho.-_ hablo al aire bajando la cabeza y ladeando la cara para mostrar su oído. Su burla bañando las montañas mientras observaba el humo de cohetes frente a el.

Donde antes había dos Asgardiano solo quedaba uno con una sonrisa satisfecha.

* * *

CRAAAAACKKK

BOOMMMMMMMMMMMM

Ironman lanzo a Thor con fuerza cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca del suelo, deslizándose por la tierra del bosque observando al guerrero Asgardiano tendido ante sus pies.

El polvo y ramas se esparcían por el lugar, asentándose lentamente al suelo. Thor se levanto enseguida observando al nuevo adversario. Los dos guerreros se miraron un momento tomando un respiro mientras esperaban que uno de ellos hable primero. Sus miradas intensas eran palpables.

- _No tienes idea de con quien tratas, ni a lo que te enfrentas.-_ Thorsiseo sus palabras. Ironman se había levantado la cara de la armadura dándole la vista de su cara con barba al Asgardiano.

- _Ahm, Shakespeare en el parque.-_ levanto la ceja interrogante. - _Vuestra madre sabe, que usáis sus cortinas.-_ termino en verso haciendo gestos dramáticos en alusión.

 _-Loki, enfrentara a la justicia asgardiana_.- afirmo no gustando de la burla.

- _Si nos devuelve el cubo sera tuyo, asta entonces... .-_ dejando los juego y volviendo a colocar su cara dorada en su lugar. - _...no estorbes, "turista".-_ finalizo su discurso dándose la vuelta para ir tras Loki.

Thor no estaba satisfecho con tal insulto. Lanzando a Mjolnir hacia Ironman. Girándose, dio la vuelta solo a tiempo para ver venir un martillo. El golpe fue fuerte mandándolo atraves de 3 arboles consecutivos y arrastrarse los últimos 10 metros. Thor comenzó a caminar hacia Ironman, llamando a Mjolnir a su mano.

- _Okeeey.-_ dijo. Levantándose lentamente.

Ironman disparo a Thor quien se preparaba para rematarlo, tirándolo hacia atrás, en el momento que Thor topo con un árbol fue seguido por la bota de Ironman haciéndolo atravesar el árbol por completo. Girando en el suelo a una posición de rodillas y llamando a Mjolnir que había sido sacada de su mano por el impacto. Levantándolo hacia el cielo un tremendo ruido fue escuchado mientras un rayo había sido llamado por Thor. Mjolnir fue empuñado hacia Ironman y soltó el rayo con un estruendo, golpeando de lleno al objetivo.

Ironman estaba siendo utilizado como un polo para el rayo, chispas volaban por todos lados, arcos eléctricos se esparcían por el lugar. Cuando el ataque de Thor había terminado tardo un momento para volver a retomar su compostura.

" _Energía al 400% de capacidad"._ La voz monótona de Jarvis fue escuchada por Tony.

- _¡Que buena onda!.-_ Ironman asintió, sonriendo ante la agradable sorpresa. Estaba completamente cargado y listo para luchar. Utilizando la energía recién adquirida cargo la mayor cantidad de poder y lo soltó levantando las manos.

Thor fue enviado con fuerza atraves de varios arboles, el poder del ataque fue tan grande que la tierra se desgarro dejando una franja en la superficie del bosque, al reducir la velocidad, Thor pudo acomodarse para caer de pie y la inercia fue anulada en seco. Sin embargo Ironman no había terminado, acercándose a máxima velocidad golpeo a al guerrero doblándolo mientras era arrastrado por el suelo, elevándose por en medio de los arboles , yendo directo a la montaña donde Loki estaba observando la pelea, impactaron destruyendo una gran parte de la roca.

Thor había estado un poco desorientado por el impacto pero en el momento en que se recupero, uso sus manos para golpear la armadura de Ironman haciéndolo aflojar el agarre. Aprovechando las grandes alturas en las que se encontraron, cambio de posición golpeando su rodilla en el pecho del hombre de acero,llevando sus manos con fuerza en la espalda mandándolo a velocidades de miedo hacia el bosque, llamando a Mjolnir siguió a Ironman en su caída, llegando antes a tierra utilizo a Mjolnir para golpearlo en forma horizontal.

Ironman estaba en problemas.

La armadura sufrió daños en el ultimo golpe, atravesando arboles como palillos de dientes, su poder era tremendo, rodando y botando arboles Ironman se detuvo a 200 metros de la zona de impacto, deslizándose donde se inicio la pelea. Sin darle tiempo a recuperarse , Thor había aparecido en su área cercana, golpeando el casco de Ironman y rematarlo con la otra mano en la zona abdominal, dañando aun mas al Mark VI.

Ironman utilizo su forma doblada para golpear el abdomen de Thor con toda la capacidad del Mark VI, Thor retrocedió unos pasos permitiéndole a Ironman para golpear su rostro, elevando su derecha para impactar a Thor de nuevo.

Thor reacciono con rapidez y atrapo por el antebrazo a Ironman, este activo sus rayos explotando en el rostro de Thor. Soltándolo y retrocediendo de nuevo, Ironman aprovecho el espacio para activar sus propulsores e intentar alejarse. Thor no se lo permitió, atrapando las piernas de Ironman lo azoto con fuerza en la tierra repetidamente, dejando cráteres en la superficie. Lanzándolo lejos de su posición.

Ironman se detuvo a medio camino y regreso mandando toda la energía a sus propulsores, moviéndose como una bala hacia el Asgardiano.

El impacto era demasiado fuerte para el Mark VI, el hombro izquierdo fue destrozado por el choque con la armadura de Thor. Thor no esperaba la potencia de con la que se movía Ironman, cuando el Mark VI impacto con el sintió el daño causado a su cuerpo por primera vez. Mientras atravesaban el aire, Thor utilizo a Mjolnir para destruir el propulsor izquierdo de las botas de Ironman.

* * *

Los dos rodaron varios metros de forma poco elegante, Thor se levanto de inmediato ignorando la lesión en su zona media con Ironman siguiéndole un momento después, los dos guerreros se miraron fijamente, un escudo golpeo el pecho de Thor haciéndolo retroceder un poco para luego golpear el pecho de Ironman que también retrocedió, separándolos efectivamente y regresando a su dueño.

- _¡Ya es suficiente!.-_ una voz fuerte fue escuchada por los dos, levantando la mirada al dueño del escudo que era el único además de ellos que estaba presente. El capitán américa estaba en lo alto de una rama, saltando hacia abajo para estar al nivel de los guerreros.

- _Ustedes no entienden, Loki se a aliado con una raza desconocida y quiero detenerlo.-_ Thor hablo con exasperacion. Tratando de explicar a estos humanos, la importancia de su misión.

- _Si tienes buenas intenciones entonces baja el martillo.-_ el capitán america no estaba con ganas de una pelea, pero aun así no se confiaría asta que confirme sus intenciones.

- _Oh no, el martillo no, el ama su... .-_ Ironman no pudo terminar la frase. Thor lo había mandado hacia atrás con una osilacion de Mjolnir, arrastrando asta llegar al tronco de un árbol, el Mark VI se había apagado por el fuerte impacto.

-¿ _Quieres que lo baje?, pues mírame hacerlo.-_ Thor se lanzo con un grito de batalla, después de golpear a Ironman inmediatamente había cambiado su atención al capitán. Atravesando los aires el tiempo parecía relentizarse, el capitán america se agacho y levanto el escudo para protegerse, preparándose para el impacto, el tiempo parecía volver a la normalidad bajando el martillo con una fuerza tremenda, Thor impacto el escudo del capitán.

Una fuerte explosión y una onda de choque. La fuerza del impacto había creado una onda tan poderosa que arranco arboles desde sus raíces, Thor fue lanzado hacia atrás por el impacto mientras Ironman no fue lanzado junto con los arboles por estar ya lejos de la zona cero y recostado en un tronco aun sembrado en tierra de un árbol anteriormente destruido.

El capitán miro alrededor de la zona recuperándose del impacto, sus piernas se habían debilitado un poco por haber recibido la fuerza completa de Mjolnir. Suspiro con alivio y dando las gracias por su preciado escudo.

* * *

- _Ve... preciosa.-_ un susurro en lo alto de las montañas, fue hablado con reverencia. Un objeto pequeño y azul salio despedido en busca de su objetivo.

 _-"que comience el show" jajaja.-_ la voz burlona inconfundible atravesó el aire de la noche.

* * *

Thor se levanto de su posición frunciendo el ceño con desconcierto, nunca había pasado eso, al menos nunca pensó que en Midgard sucedería.

- _Terminaste.-_ dijo el capitán mientras miraba el ceño fruncido de Thor. Este miro alrededor notando el polvo que había levantado el impacto un poco sorprendido de ver un claro donde no había estado ninguno antes, asintiendo lentamente de acuerdo con el capitán.

El capitán se dejo suspirar de alivio para si mismo.

- _Bueno que ta-... .-_ el capitán fue lanzado por un martillo directo en el pecho, agrietando unas costillas, haciéndolo toser sangre mientras atravesaba un grueso tronco de árbol a varios metros de su posición en la orilla del claro perdiéndose entre el bosque.

Thor aun con su mano extendida de haber lanzado a Mjolnir, su cuerpo cubierto por un halo azul y sus ojos estaban blancos se enderezo sin bajar su mano girándose a Ironman que estaba en el proceso de levantarse. Estaba congelado, sus ojos abiertos en sorpresa, Jarvis había logrado activar de nuevo al Mark VI pero no estaba a plena potencia. Se suponía que la lucha había terminado, el sabia que estaba acabado si Thor lo atacaba, no podía volar y el Mark VI ya no tenia varias partes de la armadura sin mencionar que había múltiples fallos técnicos. Thor llamo a Mjolnir atrapándolo en su mano extendida, moviéndose con paso lento aumentando la velocidad mientras mas avanzaba, corriendo hacia Ironman por ahora Thor levanto el martillo cargando todo su poder para descargarlo en un Ironman que se preparaba para el impacto.

Ironman levanto sus brazos para proteger su cabeza, esperando el impacto que nunca llego. Apartando los brazos lentamente, suspiro de alivio al ver a su compañero venir en su ayuda.

Thor parpadeo, estaba seguro que su ataque acabaría con su objetivo, pero en este momento estaba siendo girado a gran velocidad. Soltando a Mjolnir cuando atravesó el tronco de un árbol, luego otro, y luego otro, y luego otro mas, y otro, y otro, y otro, y otro. Por ultimo Thor soltó un grito de dolor cuando destruyo un árbol, empezando a destruirlo de un extremo grueso asta la punta del árbol, su costado izquierdo había tomado el mayor daño, su cuerpo se hundió en el suelo cuando su captor lo azoto con fuerza.

* * *

Spiderman había llegado a la zona después de que Thor había impactado el escudo del capitán llegando a tiempo para ver Thor calmarse para luego empezar a golpear a todos a su alrededor. Sin embargo había notado algo que se movía, desde su posición en lo alto de un árbol a la orilla del claro, noto una esfera que brillaba con luz azul, tan pequeña que si no fuera por sus sentidos mejorados lo hubiera perdido por completo. La esfera había impactado en la cabeza Thor y este se había cubierto de un halo azul haciéndolo agresivo, tanto que de inmediatamente había lanzado el martillo al capitán. Observo como el capitán atravesó un árbol al otro extremo del claro y desaparecer en el bosque. Había entrando en acción, moviéndose a su velocidad máxima atraves del claro llegando justo a tiempo cuando Ironman iba a ser destripado, lanzado una red a la espalda de Thor, empezó a girar con todas sus fuerzas casi desgarrando sus músculos ante la tensión que puso en su cuerpo. Moviéndose en su centro el polvo empezó a levantarse formando un remolino a su alrededor sin soltar a Thor haciéndolo atravesar una serie de arboles guiándolo a destruir un árbol caído con un extremo elevado, conduciendo a Thor como si fuera a quedar apuñalado con una enorme estaca, el sabia que eso no era posible pero lo debilitaría un poco, después de eso lo azoto con fuerza en el suelo hundiéndolo en la tierra. Corriendo hacia Thor salto activando el aro que Natasha le había dado, metal empezó a cubrir su mano derecha, llevando su puño hacia atrás con un grito de guerra, soltó un poderoso golpe en la frente de Thor haciéndolo volar y arrastrarse por el terreno a una gran distancia.

Thor había estado levantándose de forma tambaleante ante los giros anteriores acunando su brazo izquierdo con un poco de sangre. El aura azul todavía persistente sobre su cuerpo, levanto la mirada al escuchar un grito, solo pudo ver varios desenfoques azul y rojo antes de sentir un tremendo golpe en la frente y salir despedido hacia atrás golpeando el suelo estrepitosamente y girar de forma descuidada por el suelo del bosque asta llegar a una parada abrupta con un gran dolor de cabeza mientras el aura azul se desvanecía.

* * *

Thor parpadeo, sentía su cerebro hecho puré, su brazo izquierdo dolía junto con un dolor fantasma en su zona media, no sabia por que de esto asta que recordó lo que estaba pasando, los recuerdos de las batalla regresaron y después... todo se volvió oscuro.

Spiderman se acerco brincando de rama en rama por encima de los arboles. Viendo a Thor tendido al final de una profunda franja en la tierra cerca de una enorme roca. Sus ojos estaban abiertos, parecía estar desconcertado, al parecer era seguro por el momento. Lanzando una red sobre la rama, bajo lentamente del árbol, al tocar tierra asegurándose de que Thor no estaba en posición de atacar se acerco con intención de convertirlo en un capullo. Cuando estaba al alcance de las manos una segadora luz azul destello del cuerpo de Thor, segándolo un instante.

Thor volvió a tener la misma aura azul, aprovechando el momento, agarro la pierna derecha de spiderman, levantándose de un salto llevándolo consigo. Spiderman perdió el equilibrio y cayo al suelo, levantándolo de la pierna lo lanzo contra la enorme roca, sorprendentemente el cuerpo de spiderman se hundió en la roca agrietándola y no convertirse en una mancha roja en la roca.

Spiderman gruño de dolor cuando sintió su cuerpo sufrir pero no lo suficiente como para no volverse a levantar, sabia que su cuerpo podía tener cualidades sobre-humanas, mucho mas resistente que un humano normal, pero seguía siendo frágil. Su sentido arácnido le advirtió del peligro pero apenas y se recuperaba de chocar con una roca solida.

Thor convoco a Mjolnir a su mano, un segundo después Mjolnir se dirigía a velocidades de vértigo hacia su objetivo.

Spiderman intento salir de la roca, pero estaba demasiado profundo, levanto su mano metálica en el camino de Mjolnir impactando con una onda de choque en su mano y pecho haciéndolo atravesar por completo la enorme roca, destruyendo y lanzando pedazos por todas partes.

El daño causado a su pecho era demasiado para su cuerpo, un solo movimiento era una tortura. Levantándose por pura fuerza de voluntad, sangre brotando de sus labios empapando su mascara por completo, su traje era harapos por ahora así que se quito la mascara, revelando su rostro con su cabello desordenado el dolor en su zona media no auguraba nada bueno, incluso respirar le dolía cuando lo intento. Sabia que si se quedaba para luchar no sobreviviría para ver el mañana.

* * *

Thor había lanzado a Mjolnir después de haberlo llamado, destruyendo la roca con la espalda de la araña, esperando acabar por aplastar a su enemigo. Al ver a spiderman levantarse después de tremendo ataque, Thor vio la roja, llamando a Mjolnir para con suerte acertar un golpe en la espalda del arácnido, por desgracia la araña esquivo torpemente aunque con rapidez tropezando hacia los arboles, elevándose. Thor empezó a girar su martillo y partir tras el.

Spiderman se levanto sobre los arboles lanzado redes por todos lados, Thor estaba pisando sus talones en su cola, perdiéndolo por un momento spiderman creo una red gigante improvisada en el calor del momento a una velocidad de desenfoque.

La red dio resultado, en el momento en que Thor apareció no pudo detenerse y fue directo a la red, la fuerza de Mjolnir era demasiada sin embargo desgarrando los arboles donde se aferraba la red. Spiderman no se vio disuadido por eso, utilizando el guante, usando sus redes para impulsarlo a gran velocidad hacia Thor impactando su puño metálico en su espalda haciéndolo descender abruptamente creando una nueva franja en el suelo, lanzando suciedad por todos partes.

Thor estaba luchando por quitarse la red de encima cuando sintió que la red se tensaba y era lanzado hacia el claro que había sido creado anteriormente hundiéndose en los escombros de arboles caídos. Spiderman llego al claro cayendo en su posición de firma, agazapado en el suelo moviéndose alrededor de Thor con precaución listo para saltar en acción, cambiando de posición lentamente, constantemente moviendo sus manos y pies por la tierra suelta del suelo haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para ignorar sus heridas fatales.

Thor se levanto con un gruñido de rabia después de desgarrar la red con esfuerzo jadeando y respirando pesadamente. su mano izquierda estaba sangrando, su zona media había sufrido castigo así como su espalda, su cabeza dolía aun después de todo este tiempo, sangraba de la boca y nariz. Observando al arácnido con cuidado mientras se movía alrededor de el, Thor llamo a Mjolnir poniéndolo en alerta, agachándose aun mas spiderman se tenso en anticipación, no dejando mostrar lo dañado que se encontraba, su cuerpo protestando ante la acción, controlando su pesada respiración mientras tensionaba sus músculos.

Un rayo cayo hacia la posición de Thor quien mantenía a Mjolnir hacia el cielo, cargándolo con energía pura, spiderman reaccionando con rapidez disparo redes de sus muñecas hacia el suelo irguiéndose y poniendo sus manos al frente, el rayo de Thor trono en auge hacia el, retrocediendo un poco ante la fuerza, logro sostener la gran cantidad de poder redireccionando el relámpago hacia tierra por medio de las redes, usando nuevas redes sin soltar las anteriores disparo directo a la cara de Thor. El relámpago parecía dividirse en ráfagas alternas, soltando las redes anteriores mientras aun sostenía las que se conectaban con el rostro de Thor el rayo se revelo contra su portador.

Thor sintió las redes que se pegaban como plagas en su rostro, sin tiempo de quitárselas, cometió el error de no detener su ataque. Para el momento en que su cerebro proceso el significado de la red todo se volvió oscuro luego de un destello, todo su cuerpo hormigueo, el relámpago incapaz de dañar demasiado a su portador.

Spiderman cayo de rodillas sintiendo la fatiga de su cuerpo, sus manos apenas y lo sostenían, escupiendo sangre de su boca, su pecho estaba en llamas, pero había ganado, no podía creerlo, empleo el mismo plan con el que había vencido a electro hace tres años. El no sabia que pensar, viendo la forma caída de Thor, la aura azul que lo había estado cubriendo había desaparecido por segunda vez. Suspirando, se levanto con dificultad, jadeando ante los dolores que lo atravesaban camino asta Thor para envolverlo en un capullo de red.

* * *

Ironman estaba caminado hacia spiderman con el capitán américa a cuestas, quien se apoyaba en la armadura de Tony, el Mark VI había sufrido todo el daño de los ataques de Thor, así que el hombre dentro de la armadura estaba "casi" ileso. Unos cuantos moretones y dolores de hueso. Mientras que el capitán había recibido un ataque parecido a spiderman, pero como Thor ya estaba desgastado cuando lo golpeo, el ataque al capitán fue uno mas poderoso, había atravesado mas arboles que solo el primero y se había arrastrado por muchos metros de distancia y profundidad sin mencionar que había estado inconsciente por un tiempo, incluso si hubiera estado despierto su lesión era demasiado grave como para luchar contra Thor.

- _Bonito trofeo.-_ dijo Tony haciendo un gesto a Thor. - _Vi esa cosa que hiciste... con tus redes.-_ prosiguió sonriendo de lado. Haciendo gestos con sus manos tal como Peter lo hacia.

- _No me hagas reír.-_ Peter logro soltar con dificultad, su vos sonaba rasposa.

 _-¿Por que?, no tienes sentido del humor.-_ replico Tony con gracia.

- _No, enserio, no me hagas reír, tengo dañado el tórax.-_ se quejo, su voz silbaba por el dolor, quejándose mientras se levantaba a toda su altura.

- _¡Oh!.-_ dijo Tony para si mismo, parpadeando en sorpresa, haciendo una mueca ante su situación.

- _Yo creo que hay que regresar a la base para poder descansar.-_ hablo el capitán mientras se quitaba el capo de su traje buscando en el cielo una señal de la nave.

 _-¿Con que?.-_ pregunto Tony girándose para ver al capitán. - _¿Llamando a la nube voladora?, tendremos que esperar a que alguien nos recoja.-_ replico. _-Por cierto, llamare enseguida.-_ señalo Tony llamando a Jarvis siendo interrumpido por el capitán que mantenía la mirada fija al cielo.

 _-No sera necesario.-_ dijo señalando hacia el cielo, la nave se acercaba hacia su posición. - _Creo que con eso nos podemos ir.-_ termino con una sonrisa a Tony.

 _-Aaaah.-_ dijo Tony con inteligencia. - _Muy bien hagan las maletas, nos estamos yendo.-_ exclamo en voz alta aplaudiendo con sus manos, comenzando a caminar hacia el capullo que era Thor poniéndolo sobre su hombro. La nave ya había aterrizado, comenzando a arrastrar sus propios pies, llegaron a la nave con dificultad. Tony puso a Thor recostado en la pared de la nave y se sentó en el asiento opuesto, el capitán se sentó suavemente en el asiento junto a la rampa y Peter que se dejo caer en el centro de la superficie de la nave, saludando de pasada a Natasha así como los demás, sin embargo, Peter sonrío levemente ante la mirada persistente de Natasha levantando su mano derecha con el aro para que ella lo note, sus labios temblaron en sus comisuras, volvió su atención a los controles, y despego, recogiendo a Loki en el camino.

* * *

Natasha había estado observando la pelea desde lo alto de las montañas, sus visores de alta tecnología proporcionados por SHIELD le daban la capacidad de mirar desde tan lejos, la mayoría de la batalla que se realizo dentro de los arboles no pudo verla, solo notaba donde estaban los combatientes por que los arboles caían a su paso, mientras que el combate que se realizo en el claro que fue formado por cortesía del capitán y Thor era juego limpio. Había visto la pelea desde que Peter entro en combate, llegando a ver la forma en que Thor fue derrotado.

Cuando los había visto capturar Thor, sabia que era su señal para recogerlos. Estaba sorprendida de que Peter había sido el de someter a Thor, también había observado que Peter había entrado en la pelea cuando Thor empezó a brillar con una luz azul, al menos eso pensó que era desde esa distancia. Al principio no sabia por que Peter no había saltado a ayudar a sus compañeros desde el momento en que llego, hubiera pensado que cuando ella llegara Peter ya estaría luchando, pero ella llego encontró que no estaba luchando. Ahora sabia el por que, al parecer Thor ya se había calmado cuando el llego y cuando de repente empezó a brillar azul, empezó a atacar a todos, por eso Peter se encontró luchando con Thor. Al verlo tendido en el piso de la nave, ensangrentado y su traje hecho trisas, pensó que la pelea había sido demasiado para el, ignoro por completo la preocupación que empezaba a nacer en su interior. Lo vio sonreír a ella con una pequeña curva en sus labios, levantando su mano derecha con el aro de Vibranium. Sus comisuras de sus labios se estremecieron, sin embargo logro evitar sonreír a el, volviéndose a los controles fue a buscar a Loki.

Recogieron a Loki, navegando por los aires hacia la base Helicarrier, les llevaría unas horas y quizás el sol ya este en toda su gloria en el momento de su llegada, activando el comunicador.

- _Señor, el paquete va para aya, junto con un extra.-_ dijo natasha al director Fury.

- _Muy bien, apresúrense no tenemos mucho tiempo.-_ respondió. - _Mientras tanto de un breve resumen agente Romanoff.-_ Fury ordeno, tenia que mantener a algunos viejos arrugados al tanto por supuesto.

- _C_ _omo ordene Señor, al parecer cuando el capitán... .-_ Natasha comenzó a a dar un corto relato sobre lo que había presenciado con algunas entradas de el capitán.

* * *

Loki estaba un poco asustado, su hermano, Thor, no era el heredero de Asgard por nada, era el mejor guerrero de muchos mundos, su fuerza era material de leyendas pero, había sido vencido por humanos, poderosos, pero humanos. Los que estaban bajo el, bajo su hermano, bajo Asgard. Había planeado usar una de las ultimas esferas existentes del mundo de los condenados, una esfera era capaz de despertar un deseo de destrucción en el interior de cualquiera, estas esferas habían destruido el mundo del que provenían. Quería que Thor luchara contra estos mortales, ellos estaban en el camino para que el pueda someter a este mundo, pero lo habían vencido, utilizando el propio rayo de Thor para acabar con su propietario y de paso, ese rayo había permitido a Thor recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo, lo podía sentir aunque estos mortales no lo sepan aun.

Spiderman, ese tipo le es desconocido, no estaba preparado el día de hoy para esta variable.

Loki observaba el capullo que contenía a su hermano al otro lado de la nave, cambiando su mirada al insecto que lo había vencido, el iba a ser una molestia para sus planes. No podía controlarlo, lo había visto esquivar y moverse a velocidades sorprendentes aun con las lesiones que posee en el momento, además no tenia su cetro ahora, precisamente ahora seria su mejor oportunidad para controlarlo, después de luchar contra su hermano, era la oportunidad perfecta lastima que estaba envuelto de pies a cuello con tela del mismo insecto tirado en el piso de la nave y su cetro estaba lejos de su alcance en saber donde en este mismo pedazo de lata. Tan cerca y tan lejos.

La maldita araña era venenosa, un poco de mas cuidado seria requerido.

Tendría que seguir con su plan original sin embargo, sembraría la discordia en el poderoso equipo de Midgard, solo lamentaba haber perdido la esfera de la destrucción, era la única que existía en esta parte del universo y quizás hubiera sido la ultima.

* * *

Así que hay una gran área de bosque que fue destruida por completo por un grupo de súper-humanos, realmente notable, eh. Fury realmente no esperaba que haya dos batallas en esta noche, había enviado a dos humanos mejorados, un espía asesino, y uno con alta tecnología contra un Asgardiano, la primera pelea fue pan comido, pero la segunda, Oh chico, medirse con otro Asgardiano que se volvió loco después de darle una paliza a Stark y mandar a volar al capitán, eso es otro nivel. Sin embargo Parker había cumplido, casi murió, pero cumplió. Tendría que empezarle a pagar desde esta noche por ayudar a capturar a dos Asgardianos. Quien sabría que una araña tan colorida, seria tan venenosa.

Lo que había que repasar es lo que Natasha describió como "el brillo azul" que cubrió a Thor haciéndolo mas agresivo empezando a azotar a sus muchachos.

Según sabia del profesor Selvig, Thor no era enemigo de la tierra, el Director Fury entendía por que lucho por llevar a Loki a la justicia de su propia raza, pero Natasha informo que según el capitán Thor ya había planeado hablar con ellos, pero momentos después se volvió contra ellos y lucho a muerte, asta que fue detenido por spiderman. Eso es algo que investigar, solo esperaba que Loki no este detrás de esto, por que si fuera capaz de controlar sin siquiera estar cerca y sin el cetro estarían en problemas.

Mientras tanto prepararía el ala del hospital para los lesionados en esta misión, también, Natasha informaría con mas detalle cuando lleguen. Al parecer el equipo ya se había ganado su nombre:

.

 _ **-"Los Vengadores"**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **ACEPTO CRITICAS CONTRUCTIVAS YA QUE ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO POR PRIMERA VEZ ESCENEAS DE LUCHA, ASI QUE NO SE COMO HACER ESTA**

 **KURAIGEKKIDO FUERA.**


	5. Chapter 5 -Conociendo al enemigo

**Exención de responsabilidad:** sigo siendo pobre.

 **A/N: La continuación de este fic esta aquí. En los vengadores la película parece ser que los acontecimientos ocurren el transcurso de 1 semana desde que Loki llega. El día en que logran capturar a Loki hasta la invasión en la torre Stark es de la noche a la mañana osea que la película solo nos muestra dos días. Por motivos de la historia del fic Loki tendrá que ser prisionero por 2 días.**

 **Nota: este cap contiene bastante dialogo, es corto y tal vez bastante aburrido pero si no lo pongo la historia no tendrá sentido.**

 **Saludos para morphosis dragon, ese tipo me a ayudado mucho, con su primer comentario.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5** -Conociendo al enemigo.

 **~Helicarrier base aérea~**

Fury estaba de pie sobre la pista de aterrizaje del Helicarrier mientras observaba la silueta de una nave que se acercaba en el horizonte el sol se levantaba tras ella.

Estaba esperando a su recién formado equipo de súper-humanos, nunca pensó que podrían ser el mejor equipo pero los resultados no eran demasiado decepcionantes al contrario eran bastante satisfactorios. Al parecer el héroe que no tenía un lugar claro en el equipo era el que salvo la noche. Spiderman era desconocido, pero las personas sabían que era una persona que tenia una vida propia, que era uno de ellos. Lo querían tanto por ser una figura que echaba una mano a cualquiera que lo necesitara por mas pequeña que fuera. Había enfrentado la difamación de su nombre incluso a día de hoy por la prensa y era buscado por la policía (aunque era solo por apariencias ya que ellos apreciaban la ayuda). Había investigado y visto por medio de vídeos la primera gran batalla donde murió el capitán del cuerpo policial, murió ayudándolo a detener una toxina que convertiría a Manhattan en un nido de mutantes lagartos. Esa seria la catástrofe mas grande que nadie sabia hasta que sucedió, pero el oportuno esfuerzo de spiderman evito el desastre. No quería ni pensar lo que dirían sus superiores si el profesor Curt Connors hubiera tenido éxito.

La nave aterrizo frente a el y el primero en bajar fue Stark con el traje de Ironman completamente destrozado pero funcional, al menos para caminar y no quedar como una estatua de metal. Con el traía a un Loki que había sido liberado de la red, se miraba tan fresco como nuevo incluso parecía que ni siquiera había sudado.

Rogers caminaba detrás de Stark con su mano presionada en su tórax, parecía estar herido bastante grave por su forma de moverse y una mueca permanente en su rostro. Hizo señas para que los paramedicos que había traído con el se acercaran a Rogers con rapidez mientras que 4 agentes se acercaron a Stark para llevar al prisionero a su celda. Rogers no protesto cuando los médicos pusieron una capilla y lo recostaron moviéndose hacia el ala médica de SHIELD. Sin embargo en el momento en que se iban a ir Natasha salio corriendo de la nave su rostro preocupado podía ser visto por todos.

- _Esperen, Parker acaba de caer desmallado dentro de la nave. Sus heridas son graves y las esta agravando aun mas.-_ hablo a los médicos mientras apuntaba a la nave.

Los médicos que no sostenían la camilla de Rogers se apresuraron con otra dentro de la nave mientras que los demás llevaban a Rogers dentro dela base. Momentos después los paramedicos salieron con un Peter Parker maltrecho, su traje de spiderman destruido por completo junto con su mascara desaparecida. El rostro de Natasha volvió a la normalidad después de ver a Parker siendo escoltado en camilla hacia el interior.

Natasha se volvió a Fury mientras despedía al copiloto quien obedeció de inmediato.

- _Señor, Thor esta dentro envuelto con la red sintética de Parker, aun no a despertado y no parece estar herido. Parker me dijo que estaba siendo controlado de alguna forma para que los ataque y sus sentidos le muestran que ya no sera un problema. Creo que Parker es de confianza.-_ informo Natasha mientras guiaba a Fury dentro de la nave para ver a Thor recostado donde fue dejado por Tony.

- _Muy bien agente Romanoff, quiero que tome un escuadrón de agentes y transporten a este a la segunda celda mas reforzada que tengamos y lo seden para que no despierte asta que yo quiera.-_ ordeno Fury mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a su principal prisionero dejando a Natasha que llamaba a otros agentes para transportar a Thor.

Fury se movió a paso rápido por los pasillos del Helicarrier mientras se apresuraba a alcanzar al grupo de escolta del prisionero. Los alcanzo a medio camino hacia la celda.

* * *

Bruce trabajaba, en el algoritmo de reconocimiento de emisiones eliminando señales gamma que no eran lo que buscaba. Suspiro. No se sentía tranquilo al estar aquí, muchas cosas podían pasar. Recostándose en su silla paso su mano por su cabeza desordenando su pelo, se quito las gafas frotándose el puente de su nariz. Oyendo pasos por el pasillo frente al laboratorio se acerco a la ventana.

Un grupo de guardias y Fury escoltaban a un hombre de pelo corto asta los hombres, su vestimenta parecía ser una gabardina de cuero marrón. Estaba esposado y caminaba sin preocuparse por ser un prisionero. El hombre vio a Bruce atraves de la ventana, le sonrío con diversión mientras caminaba por el pasillo, tuvo que ser apresurado al nunca dejar de ver ni sonreír a Bruce.

Bruce lo observo pasar, le dio mala espina, ese hombre debía ser Loki, tenia que ser. Su presencia era inquietante.

* * *

Loki entro en una celda de vidrio circular, demasiado conveniente para haber sido para el o cualquier otro, se miraba que podía resistir una gran potencia de poder. Fury sello la entrada, en el momento en que los guardias dejaron a Loki dentro. Camino asta el panel de control para activar el sistema de seguridad. Los agentes se fueron dejándolos solos.

- _Por si no te a quedado claro.-_ Fury comenzó mientras activaba el sistema. - _Si tratas de escapar, un simple rasguño en ese vidrio y... .-_ Fury se apago mientras bajaba una palanca del panel volteando a ver a Loki. El sonido fuerte de una compuerta abriéndose se escucho.

los vientos fuertes azotaron debajo de la celda de vidrio. Loki se acerco al vidrio para poder ver hacia abajo. Mirando una enorme compuerta bajo sus pies, la tierra estaba muy, muy lejos. Era una gran caída. Cambio su mirada hacia Fury.

- _NUEVE MIL METROS DE CAÍDA LIBRE, DIRECTO A UNA TRAMPA DE ACERO. ENTIENDES COMO FUNCIONA.-_ Fury grito atraves del ruido del viento, dándose la vuelta y subir de nuevo la palanca cerrando la compuerta. Cortando la entrada del viento. - _Insecto.-_ señalo con sus dos manos a Loki. - _Bota.-_ termino señalando al panel de control haciendo referencia de la propia analogía de Loki.

 _-Ahjajejeje.-_ Loki retrocedió hacia el centro de la celda mientras reía con gracia extendiendo un poco sus manos. - _Es una jaula impresionante, dudo que fuera hecha... para mi.-_ dijo Loki bajando sus manos.

- _Fue construida para alguien mas fuerte que tu.-_ dijo Fury en respuesta.

- _Oh es verdad.-_ comenzó a decir Loki dando la espalda a Fury. - _Una bestia salvaje.-_ pauso sabiendo que la conversación estaba siendo grabada. - _Que piensa que todavía es un hombre.-_ se giro bruscamente hacia Fury. - _¿Que_ ** _tan_** _desesperado estas?-_ recalco las palabras. - _Que reúnes a unas criaturas desdichadas para defenderte.-_ finalizo Loki elevando su voz un poco y terminar suavemente su declaración.

- _¿Que tan desesperado estoy?.-_ Fury volvió a repetir las palabras de Loki acercándose. - _Amenazas a mi mundo con una guerra, robas una fuerza que nunca podrás controlar. Solo hablas de paz, pero asesinas por diversión. Es por ti que me siento_ ** _muy_** _desesperado.-_ declaro. Ahora estaba muy cerca de la celda frente a Loki, mirándolo fijamente. - _Tal vez te puedas arrepentir.-_ finalizo en voz baja.

- _Uuuuuuuuuuhh.-_ Loki se burlo con una mueca fingiendo asombro. - ** _Te_** _enfurece en saber que estuviste cerca... de poseer el tercer acto, de tener ese poder, ilimitado ¿verdad?.-_ Loki se acerco bajando la cabeza, echándole en cara los secretos que Fury guardaba. _-¿Y para que?-_ Loki bufo, una risa escapo de sus labios para luego continuar. - _Una luz cálida para toda la humanidad.-_ dijo Loki con burla. - _Yo te mostrare lo que es un_ ** _poder_** _real.-_ finalizo afirmando un hecho.

Fury se burlo de la declaración de Loki. Había escuchado la diatriba de Loki con calma pero ya había tenido suficiente. Empezó a alejarse de la celda.

 _-Avísame si el_ ** _poder_** _real, quiere una revista o algo.-_ dijo Fury mientras salia de la habitación de la celda dejando a Loki atrás sin notar a Loki sonriendo. La primera semilla ya había sido sembrada. Solo había un inconveniente , tener que esperar sentado en esta celda.

Loki regreso a su asiento pensando en la molestia que seria la araña también. Hje, que decepcionante fue ver a Thor perder. Se sentó a esperar.

* * *

Los paramedicos estaban colocando Steve en una de las camas de varias en el ala médica. Giro su rostro a su derecha para ver a Peter entrar en camilla con los paramedicos moviéndolo a la cama junto a el. Aunque fuera impresionante este joven de 20 años les había salvado la vida, el se había confiado demasiado y eso le costo a Peter. El cuerpo de Peter había sufrido demasiado daño. Miro hacia el techo gris de la habitación escuchando la larga lista de lesiones de su compañero de equipo. El solo había sufrido una lesión, grave, pero al final una sola lesión. Fue su culpa que Peter tuvo que luchar solo y casi morir en el proceso, una leyenda mitológica no era algo que alguien enfrentaría y salir ileso. Incluso si fueran súper-humanos. Su lesión es grave, Thor había tratado de eliminarlo por completo cuando lanzo el martillo a su pecho con todas sus fuerzas. Si hubiera prestado atención y esquivado el martillo, Peter no tendría que haber luchado asta el punto en que tenia que olvidar sus lesiones para poder sobrevivir.

Los médicos estaban cortando su traje del capitán america para poder revisar cual fue el daño causado por el ataque de Thor. El proceso fue lento pero después de unas horas su pecho estaba vendado, al ser un humano mejorado sus huesos habían resistido el poder del impacto del martillo. Miro hacia la cama de Peter y descubrió que el también había sido atendido.

- _Ahuuuu, que dolor.-_ despertó Peter frunciendo el ceño al ser asaltado con dolores en todo su cuerpo. Sus ojos ardían al ser atacados por la luz de las lamparas y pequeñas ventanas de la habitación.

Rogers escucho el gemido de Peter. Giro su rostro en su dirección de nuevo esta vez pudo ver a los médicos que lo ponían al corriente informándolo de que solo habían pasado unas horas y pronto seria medio día.

- _Bien, señor Rogers, señor Parker quiero que me escuchen.-_ el médico cabeza era un hombre canoso con ojos grises y vestido con una bata médica sobre una ropa formal, en su bolsillo de su bata estaba el nombre de: doctor Laurence. Steve y Peter giraron sus cabezas para poder ver y escuchar al Dr. Laurence.

El doctor al ver que tenia la atención de sus pacientes continuo. - _Mi nombre es Doctor Samuels Laurence y soy el encargado del personal médico de esta nave. Como ustedes ya saben sus lesiones son muy diferentes a los de un humano normal, por lo tanto su tasa de curación es demasiado alta para procedimientos normales,. Eso no es problema, los medicamentos funcionan perfectamente con su cuerpo, pero también relentiza su nivel de curación avanzada.-_ explico mientras sus pacientes prestaban atención a cada palabra que decía. Ellos parecían entender así que continuo. - _lo que sugiero es que sean puestos en cápsulas que los científicos de SHIELD han creado para suministrar las condiciones óptimas para una rehabilitación avanzada, con el mismo concepto que la cápsula en la que usted señor Rogers obtuvo sus habilidades especiales. Sin embargo esta no es exactamente igual. Solo acelerara su tiempo de curación.-_ propuso el Dr. Laurence . - _Durante el tiempo que el proceso aya comenzado ustedes estarán en hibernación. Estas cápsulas son usadas por agentes de SHIELD para recuperarse de lesiones que normalmente se llevarían meses en unas cuantas semanas. ¿están de acuerdo en esto o prefieren recuperarse normalmente-_ finalizo preguntando a Peter y Rogers.

- _Tengan en cuenta que deben de estar en buena forma para seguir con su misión, les prometo que con su nivel de curación algunos medicamentos especiales y 20 horas en la cápsula estarán completamente curados.-_ dijo el doctor al ver que iban a protestar.

Peter hizo una mueca ante la dura realidad. Rogers también tuvo que resignarse a su suerte. Los dos suspiraron con un asentimiento afirmativo.

El primero en ser llevado fue Peter. La habitación estaba vacía excepto por cápsulas por todo el alrededor de la habitación junto a las paredes. Los médicos colocaron el cuerpo lesionado de Peter en la cápsula con cuidado. Colocaron una mascaras de oxigeno sobre su nariz y boca para que pueda respirar libremente. Escucho la cápsula siendo cerrada y sellada. Sus párpados empezaron a pesar. Fueron 3 minutos después cuando el sedante surtiera efecto en su cuerpo mandándolo a la inconsciencia.

Un liquido empezó a ser vertido dentro de la cápsula llenándola hasta el tope. Un cristal estaba frente su rostro mostrando a los médicos el rostro sereno de su paciente en hibernación. Estando satisfechos con su trabajo se dirigieron hacia el ala médica por su segundo paciente.

* * *

Natasha estaba en posición de firmes frente al escritorio de Fury. Estaba allí por que había sido llamada para informar lo que sabia de su anterior misión. Después de que llegaron Fury la había mantenido ocupada haciendo los arreglos sobre los prisioneros. Y aunque no lo quisiera admitir tuvo el impulso de visitar el ala médica para visitar a sus compañeros de misión, pero nunca tuvo el tiempo y cuando termino descubrió que ya habían sido puestos en hibernación por 24 horas completas.

- _Agente Romanoff, se que usted no estuvo presente en el lugar de la pelea, pero si estuvo en las cercanías. Cual es su informe.-_ ordeno Fury cruzando sus manos frente a su rostro.

Natasha respiro hondo para preparase. El informe seria como un cuento de una batalla épica después de todo.

- _Señor, el grupo de captura de Loki no tuvo problemas en aprehender a Loki. Al principio el capitán america entro en combate con Loki que estaba dando un discurso sobre la humanidad siendo gobernada por el, se había multiplicado y nunca averiguamos si sus clones eran solidos o solo ilusiones. Al parecer Loki ni siquiera sudo en el combate contra el capitán, fue un combate físico si no contamos el cetro y el escudo. Loki no uso el poder del cetro en el combate contra el capitán, el no sufrió daño, ni se canso, mientras que el capitán se canso pero no sufrió ningún daño._

Natasha hizo una pausa mientras que Fury analizaba sus palabras. Natasha continuo.

- _Al ver que el capitán necesitaba apoyo, yo ordene a spiderman que bajara y entrara en la batalla. Spiderman entro con un ataque devastador y brutal a Loki que se encontraba distraído por el capitán. Destruyo el suelo con la cara de Loki._

Fury tuvo que controlar su expresión al escuchar eso.

- _todos pensamos que Loki no se levantaría de inmediato después de ese ataque. Pero no esperamos que activara el poder del cetro expulsando un campo de energía que limpio el área por completo. Spiderman estaba demasiado cerca. Fue lanzado con tanta fuerza que destruyo un muro de un edificio. El capitán no estaba tan cerca de Loki, por eso no fue lanzado con tanta fuerza como para atravesar el muro con el que choco._

La expresión de Fury era neutral mientras reflexionaba el por que Loki no uso el cetro mas veces en la batalla teniendo ese tipo de poder. Sin embargo Fury seguía escuchando la voz de Natasha.

-Después _de que la onda de energía desapareció Loki se levanto sin ningún rasguño. Y ese fue el momento en que Stark apareció. Lanzo disparos de energía a Loki en el pecho y lo lanzo a varios metros hacia atrás, soltó el cetro y destruyo el suelo por la fuerza de los disparos. Loki se rindió sin mas resistencia. Al final de la batalla el capitán solo estaba sin aliento y spiderman un poco desorientado por atravesar el muro, Stark sin ningún rasguño y Loki parecía estar bien, pero aun así se rindió._

Fury gruño en aprobación de las palabras de Natasha. Había visto a Loki cuando llego aquí y estaba perfectamente bien. El problema es que no sabían por que se dejo capturar.

Natasha espero a que Fury le dijera que continuara antes de seguir dando su informe.

- _Agente Romanoff, ¿sus pensamientos respecto a esto?-_ pregunto Fury a uno de sus mejores agentes.

Natasha se tomo su tiempo para reunir sus pensamientos.

- _Señor, Loki quiere estar con nosotros, planea utilizar su ubicación como parte de su plan. El a de conocer los inconvenientes, por lo tanto, tiene formas para salir de esto o a planeado algo para que su posición no se vea comprometida.-_ hablo Natasha coincidiendo con los pensamientos de Fury.

Fury asintió para luego hacer un gesto para que continué.

Natasha volvió a tomar aire mientras recordaba lo que había visto.

- _En el transcurso del viaje de regreso, Parker pudo detectar la presencia de Thor. Parker se acerco a mi y al agente Lance para brindarnos protección.-_ Natasha había notado esa acción de Peter, la había puesto nerviosa al ver el lenguaje corporal de Peter, había parecido demasiado tenso en preparación. _-El mismo Thor que nos abordo tiempo después, aparto a Stark con un solo golpe del martillo que se tuvo que dejar en el campo de batalla por que ninguno lo pudo mover, al menos Parker y el capitán solo lo movieron milésimas. Después de que Stark fue lanzado y derribado al capitán en el proceso, Thor agarro a Loki rompiendo las ataduras de Loki. Luego de eso salto de la nave con Loki._

 _-Después de eso Stark los siguió con el capitán justo detrás sin escuchar lo que dije. Parker salto también, pero antes le di el aro de Wakanda Vibranium que tenia en su muñeca derecha cuando llegamos. Cuando llegue a la zona de la pelea pensé que encontraría a Parker luchando junto con los demás. Pero en vez de eso observe que el capitán, Thor y Stark parecían haber llegado a un acuerdo en un claro que fue creado anteriormente de forma no natural, luego, Thor había sido cubierto de una luz azul, lanzo el martillo al capitán inmediatamente haciéndolo atravesar muchos arboles. Después de eso Thor se acerco a Stark con la intención de acabar con el. Y ahí fue donde pude ver a Parker. Disparo una red en la espalda de Thor antes de que pudiera llegar a Stark y lo giro en círculos haciéndole atravesar varios de los arboles en la orilla del claro, también lo hizo atravesar un árbol de extremo a extremo para luego lanzarlo al suelo creando un cráter. Parker no había terminado y se lanzo golpeándolo en la frente y en ese momento la luz azul que cubría a Thor desapareció, el cuerpo de Thor fue lanzado en medio del bosque y después de eso solo pude ver los arboles cayendo. Al final regresaron al mismo claro, Thor convoco un rayo y lo lanzo a Parker. Y Parker mando el rayo al suelo para después direccionarlo a Thor usándolo para dejarlo inconsciente. -_ termino sin aliento.

-Después _de la batalla el traje de Stark estaba destruido por completo solo funcional para moverse, el propio Stark no sufrío mas daños que solo moretones. El capitán fue dejado inconsciente y lesionado gravemente del tórax con Parker siendo el mas herido, sangraba demasiado y no podía hablar. Thor fue dejado inconsciente, Parker logro lesionarlo del brazo, cabeza y lo hizo sangrar. Loki volvió a ser capturado en el camino._

 _-Parece que fue una noche muy ocupada agente Romanoff, puede retirarse.-_ dijo Fury despidiendo a Natasha. Natasha asintió y salio de la habitación con su cabeza tratando de encontrar algo que sirva para saber que es lo que planea Loki.

Fury la miro salir dejándolo con las implicaciones de los acontecimientos. Suspiro con resignación. Esto cada vez apestaba mas.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo**


	6. Chapter 6 -Las arañas también sienten

**Exención de responsabilidad:** sigo siendo pobre.

 **A/N: este cap lo hice para mostrar como Natasha y Peter se conocen mas. Espero que disfruten. Por cierto habrá mucho sentimentalismo. en respuesta a morphosis dragon hulk no saldra en este pero llegara pronto y va a brillar, ya lo veras.**

 **Nota: este cap contiene bastante dialogo también. Espero que no sea aburrido.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6** -Las arañas también sienten.

 **~Helicarrier base aérea~**

 **un día después**

Thor despertó con un dolor en su brazo y cabeza. Miro hacia su brazo izquierdo, estaba vendado. Estaba acostado en una cama en una habitación completamente vacía aparte de la cama. Se levanto rápidamente al recordar que había pasado. Recordó la lucha con toda claridad pero el no había controlado su propio cuerpo, eso significaba que alguien quería que luchara y matara a los humanos. Había sido vencido sin embargo. El hombre con traje rojo y azul se la jugo bien.

Thor soltó una carcajada sonora recordado la forma con la que fue vencido.

Mirando por toda la habitación noto una cámara que estaba en una esquina con una pequeña bocina debajo.

- _Hey, ¿se puede saber que estoy haciendo aquí?-_ pregunto en voz alta.

- _Bueno señor, eso es simple de responder. Te volviste rabioso y te dieron unas palmaditas para luego traerte aquí.-_ una voz con sorna se escucho del alta voz.

 _-Stark cállate y dame eso.-_ se escucho otra voz del alta voz.

- _Como vera señor Thor, usted esta aquí por que no estamos seguros de sus intenciones. La forma en que dejo a los que lo capturaron no era lo mas amable.-_ dijo la misma voz

Thor escucho con confusión toda la conversación asta que la otra voz respondió su pregunta.

- _Si lo recuerdo, recuerdo toda la batalla y se que mi cuerpo lucho ferozmente pero estaba siendo controlado yo mismo no podía detenerme. En realidad yo había planeado simplemente hablar con el guerrero del escudo. Nunca tuve intención de luchar mas.-_ explico mirando hacia la cámara.

- _Lo sabemos, entonces usted no tratara de dañar a nadie ¿verdad?-_ se escucho la voz de nuevo.

- _Por supuesto, no tengo nada en contra de ustedes, vine aquí por Loki después de todo.-_ respondió Thor.

Thor se dio la vuelta al escuchar un ruido a sus espaldas, observo que una compuerta se abría. Camino con cuidado hacia la puerta. Hizo una mueca cuando la luz le pego en la cara con fuerza. Salio con cuidado para ver a un hombre con un parche en el ojo, una mujer hermosa con un traje demasiado apretado como para esconder algo, de pelo rojo y al hombre que había usado la armadura durante la batalla.

- _Bienvenido al Helicarrier Thor.-_ hablo el hombre con un parche.

- _Bueno ya lo vi y ya lo conozco ahora me voy. Nos vemos grandulon.-_ dijo el hombre de la armadura para luego irse y sacudir la mano en despedida.

- _Ignóralo, ese es Stark o Ironman como tu lo conociste. Ella es la agente Natasha Romanoff.-_ dijo señalando a la chica de cabello rojo. - _Y yo soy Nick Fury director de SHIELD. -_ termino presentándose. Comenzó a caminar mientras hablaba. - _Como sabrás o no tu hiciste un numerito en nuestros enviados a recoger a tu hermano. Pero quiero saber ¿por que?.-_ cuestiono mirándolo por un momento.

- _En realidad no lo se. Pero creo que Loki tuvo algo que ver.-_ respondió caminando a la par de Fury.

- _Sabemos que tu fuiste controlado, Peter Parker o spiderman el hombre quien te venció dijo que noto una esfera azul explotar en tu cabeza y después empezaste a atacar a todos.-_ hablo Natasha caminando al otro lado de Fury.

- _Solo se de una cosa que podría hacer algo como eso y verse de ese modo.-_ respondió.

- _¿Que podría ser?, ¿Hay mas de esas cosas?.-_ interrogo Fury.

- _Mmmm, no lo creo se supone que estaban extintas. Los pueblos antiguos las destruyeron por que esas esferas llamadas las esferas de los condenados habían destruido su propio mundo donde fueron creadas. El mundo fue conocido después de su destrucción como el mundo de los condenados. No se como Loki obtuvo una pero no creo que logre encontrar otra.-_ explico Thor mientras llegaban a una sala con una mesa y sillas.

- _Bueno si eso es cierto esperemos que Loki ya no tenga mas.-_ hablo Fury.

- _Si, yo también.-_ dijo Thor ausente.

- _Por que no esperas aquí por un momento iremos a verificar a nuestros lesionados, hoy es su gran día. Hoy son dados de alta.-_ declaro Fury.

- _No hay problema espero poder hablar con ellos mas tarde.-_ dijo Thor sin importarle.

- _Se los haremos saber.-_ dijo Natasha siguiendo a Fury fuera de la habitación y directo al puesto de mando donde se reunirían con los recién despiertos Steve y Peter. Thor se quedo ahí reflexionando lo que Loki al parecer esta tan empeñado en lograr. Incluso usando a su hermano.

* * *

- _AAHhaaa, que bien se siente estar devuelta.-_ dijo con placer Peter estirando sus brazos totalmente desnudo junto a Steve.

- _Hey ten mas vergüenza Peter. He tenido suficiente de esto en mi tiempo en el ejercito.-_ replico Steve tirándole una toalla a la cara mientras que el usaba una en su parte inferior.

- _Por supuesto cap no es divertido si Natasha no esta aquí de todos modos.-_ dijo Peter agarrando su bóxer y ponérselo.

- _Jajajaja, te apuesto a que eres tu el que se sonroja y no Natasha.-_ dijo con burla.

- _Aaaaaah, me subestimas Steve, pero si, puede que tengas razón.-_ respondió Peter riéndose de si mismo terminando de ponerse la ropa que eran zapatos, pantalón, chaleco y corbata negros, gabardina de cuello alto negra y abierta, sus tiradores web siempre presentes bajo las mangas de su camisa y el aro que Natasha le había permitido mantener.

Usaba esto por que no quería resaltar demasiado en medio de tanto agente.

- _Y por que no le pides que te acompañe a dar un paseo por la base. ¿No crees que seria la cita perfecta?.-_ pregunto con burla terminando de vestirse con su pantalón beige, camisa a cuadros blanca y su chaqueta marrón.

- _Mmm, para una chica como ella quizás tengas razón.-_ Peter fingió pensarlo. - _Deberías ser consejero Steve, das buenos concejos.-_ dijo Peter con entusiasmo como si fuera una gran idea. - _Y con todos tus años de expe... -_ fue interrumpido a media frase por una toalla.

- _Rayos cap no seas asqueroso esta maldita toalla acabas de usar para secar tus cosas.-_ se quejo Peter tirando la toalla como si estuviera en llamas.

 _-Lenguaje._ _Deja de lloriquear y vámonos.-_ amonesto Steve.

- _Ja- ja, muy gracioso ¿no?, ya vamos a ver como te sientes cuando te arregle una cita con la agente Hill.-_ replico con una voz tortuosa mientras salia del ala médica

- _No necesito tu ayuda para hacer eso, sabes.-_ respondió Steve siguiéndole fuera de la habitación.

- _Ah, enserio, entonces hazlo, demuéstrame, Oh gran sabio.-_ replico Peter haciendo una reverencia mientras caminaban hacia al puente.

- _No lo creo, si tu no convences a Natasha para que salga contigo yo no haré nada.-_ declaro nervioso. Sabia que Natasha no era una chica que haría cosas así y menos con alguien que solo conocía por dos días.

- _Okey, si lo logro tu le pedirás a la agente Hill una cita.-_ hablo con una sonrisa maliciosa esquivando a los agentes de SHIELD que se movían por la nave mientras mas se acercaban al puente de control.

- _No lo lograras, solo conseguirás hacer el ridículo.-_ advirtió Steve con preocupación esquivando a otros mas agentes.

- _Puede que si, pero puede que no, quien sabe asta que lo intente. Ya veras haré que Natasha salga conmigo.-_ afirmo con confianza levantando su cabeza y haciendo que los agentes se apartaran de los dos.

- _Esta bien. Pero, si Natasha lo hace de mala gana pierdes.-_ advirtió de nuevo apuntando con su dedo a Peter.

- _Okey okey, que no se te caiga el pelo.-_ respondió sin darle importancia.

Los dos caminaron hasta la entrada del puente de control encontrándolo en una variedad de actividad. Se quedaron en la puerta observando a los agentes operadores trabajar bajo el sol de la mañana con un vigor increíble incluso para ellos.

- _Que bueno que todos se divierten.-_ hablo por fin Peter.

- _Yo no diría que se están divirtiendo.-_ replico Steve.

- _Que tu no lo hagas no significa que ellos no lo hagan.-_ dijo Peter moviendo las cejas en provocación.

- _Creo que ya pasamos por esto.-_ se quejo Steve. - _Hey por que no pones tus encantos en acción, eh.-_ hablo de nuevo con una sonrisa haciendo un gesto a las personas que se acercaban.

Peter y Steve habían descubierto que se llevaban bien después de que fueron sacados de las cápsulas. Habían sido bastante comprensivos de la situación del otro.

Peter giro su rostro hacia el frente para ver al director Fury acercarse junto al agente Romanoff, Banner y Stark. En cualquier caso saludaría como cualquier persona normal, pero como este caso era especial empezó a caminar con firmeza hacia el grupo. Se movió directamente a Natasha agarro su mano y la llevo un lugar apartado. Su hermoso rostro estoico fue dejado de lado por la sorpresa de verse apartada con firmeza del grupo.

Peter la llevo a una distancia segura de que nadie escucharía, fijo su rostro serio y ojos verdes en los verdes de Natasha.

Natasha estaba a punto de protestar ante la repentina muestra de intimidad. Abrió su boca para hablar cuando Peter comenzó.

- _Quiero que este día me acompañes, no como mi guía, simplemente quiero tu compañía. ¿aceptas?.-_ dijo Peter inmediatamente con calma serena interrumpiendo lo que Natasha pensaba decir.

Natasha estaba tan sorprendida de esto que parpadeo mientras procesaba esto. Fue una petición directa y realmente descarada. Pensó en decir que no inmediatamente cuando su mente descifro lo que quería decir, pero por alguna razón se encontró asintiendo con la cabeza lentamente.

- _Genial, terminemos con lo que quiera Fury y yo me encargare de el.-_ hablo en un susurro cerca del rostro de Natasha.

Natasha sabia que ya no podía salir de esto, así que trato de recuperar su compostura y halo la mano de Peter que aun sostenía al verlo alejarse.

- _Ni se te ocurra hacer una tontería Parker acepte, si, lo hice, pero no te enredes en el significado. ¿Oíste?.-_ advirtió entre dientes para luego dejarlo ir.

- _Fuerte y claro Natasha.-_ dijo sonriendo y regresar al grupo que los había estado mirando de lejos.

Los dos se acercaron al grupo sin dejar ver nada de lo que hablaron aunque Steve ya sabia lo que era, la pregunta era si había aceptado o no.

- _Bueno, ya que todos están aquí solo quiero decirles que el día de hoy el Dr Banner estará trabajando en rastrear el tercer acto. Por lo tanto los demás tendrán que esperar hasta que se encuentre. Por cierto Thor ha sido liberado sin cargos y si lo desean pueden reunirse con el al anochecer-_ explico Fury haciendo un gesto al científico y despidiendo a los demás.

 _-Muy bien, entonces director Fury explorare la nave y no se preocupe, Natasha estará conmigo. Nos vemos.-_ dijo Peter mientras hacia señas a Natasha para que lo acompañara.

- _Agente Romanoff, vea que no se meta en problemas.-_ hablo Fury sin captar nada de malo en la lógica.

- _Si señor.-_ dijo afirmativamente. Sin dar nada del acuerdo con Peter.

Todos empezaron a separarse mientras Fury fue a hacer unas preguntas a Thor. Tony fue directo a un laboratorio aparte del de Bruce para comenzar las reparaciones del Mark VI y Bruce camino hacia el laboratorio para seguir con su trabajo.

Peter y Natasha salieron del puente pero no sin antes con Peter guiñarle un ojo a Steve y salir de la habitación.

Steve suspiro al ver salir a la pareja. Se giro hacia el puente donde vio a María Hill dando ordenes a las personas. Tuvo que sonreír a eso, era una mujer hermosa. Su cuerpo tenia curvas que cualquier mujer mataría y ese uniforme apretado ponía a los hombres a su alrededor haciendo lo que ella diga sin siquiera elevar su voz. Además su carácter fuerte era algo que Steve no podía dejar de apreciar, tal vez no era mala idea haber apostado, pensó con una sonrisa.

* * *

Natasha camino junto a Peter de forma demasiado formal para el gusto de Peter. Como hacías que una mujer que era una experta en espionaje y también asesina profesional que se relaje en la base donde ella trabaja y que además de eso esta en turno. Creo que esta en turno, supongo.

- _Mira Natasha relájate si, ¿por que no tratas esto como una misión para sacar información sobre mis sucios secretos.-_ dijo Peter a Natasha de forma relajada. _-Ya sabes, soy un tipo amigable por lo tanto como harías para que yo sea mas hablador.-_ termino mirándola.

- _¿y hacerte hablar mas de lo que estas haciendo ahora?, no creo soportarlo.-_ replico relajándose un poco tomando su consejo.

- _Jajajaja, me gustas Natasha.-_ hablo mirando hacia el frente.

- _No creí que fueras tan adelante, ¿tan irresistible soy?_ \- pregunto Natasha con una sonrisa burlona.

- _Sabes de que hablo. Tu forma de ser crea un ambiente refrescante en esta nave para nada cool.-_ respondió regalándole una sonrisa.

- _Eres raro Parker, tu personaje heroico es tan entusiasta no importa que ocurra, sin embargo, cuando no te pones la mascara eres tan relajado y sarcástico muy diferente a tu homologo.-_ dijo Natasha. Su voz tomando un matiz de confusión.

Peter suspiro mirando hacia el cielo por medio de la ventana junto al pasillo. Se acerco al cristal poniendo su mano en el.

 _-Al principio de todo esto no era mas que un simple nerd en una secundaria de Nueva York.-_ comenzó Peter mirando hacia afuera sin mirar nada, perdido en sus pensamientos. - _Cuando obtuve mis poderes no sabia que hacer con ellos hasta que... indirectamente deje morir a alguien importante para mi.-_ dijo girándose a Natasha con su mirada embrujada pensando en el día en que su tío murió en sus brazos.

Natasha no pensó que su comentario lo haría llegar a esto, sin embargo las palabras de Peter la mantuvieron escuchando con atención. Estaba frente a Peter que tenia su mirada fija al suelo frente a ellos.

- _Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad._

 _-Eso es lo que nunca pude olvidar. Y sin embargo no lo entendí en el momento. Yo quería venganza, que me consumía cada vez mas. Cree una especie de personalidad entusiasta y humorística para que las personas no se asustaran de mi.-_ continuo mirando a los ojos de Natasha.

- _Entonces cosas grandes comenzaron a pasar y no puedo evitar pensar que muchas de ellas eran mi culpa, vi morir a personas cercanas a mi ante mis propios ojos y cada ves era mas difícil seguir. Las personas seguía muriendo ante mis ojos, conocidos y desconocidos, a algunos los apreciaba mucho y aun teniendo este poder sabiendo que con el simple echo de alejarme de ellos evitaría causarles daño... no lo hice.-_ su voz se volvió un susurro en voz alta, había olvidado que Natasha era un espía y agente de una organización secreta que podría utilizar esto para su beneficio. Pero aun así continuo. _-Y antes de esto, este... este equipo que Fury formo para salvar al mundo. Por fin tenia un nuevo propósito. Antes estaba en piloto automático, saltando entre trabajar, salir para mantener las apariencias y ser spiderman. Ni siquiera estaba viviendo, solo me impulsaba la responsabilidad que sentía.-_ suspiro. Dándose cuenta de que se había dejado llevar abrió su boca para disculparse.

- _No tienes que disculparte si eso es lo que ibas a hacer.-_ interrumpió con una mano levantada. - _Yo no soy la persona mas apta para estas cosas y tu deberías de saberlo pero... -_ se apago por un momento. - _Pero al principio, antes de que personas como ustedes llegaran hasta aquí. Pensé que eran solo objetivos, una misión mas en mi historial. Nunca imagine que ustedes fueran personas que tenían su propia vida que vivir. Eso me hizo pensar, que yo no estaba viviendo ninguna vida, exactamente como tu. Un piloto automático.-_ termino mirando a Peter un poco avergonzada por mostrar debilidad.

 _-Parece que los dos tenemos que encontrar un objetivo y tratar que no nos consuma, Hum... -_ dijo Peter con una sonrisa dudosa y nostálgica.

- _Si, pero yo no estoy tan perdida y sin futuro como tu.-_ declaro dándole una palmada en el hombro.

- _Si hubieras investigado mi querida Natasha sabrías que Peter Parker es un científico certificado en biogenetica, y amateur en muchas otras areas.-_ refuto con su mejor tono de conferencia para después alejarse de la ventana y comenzar a caminar por el pasillo que se dirigía hacia el comedor.

 _-No veo por que investigar si tu me lo dices todo sin que te lo pregunte.-_ replico caminando a lado de el.

- _Son tus curvas asesinas.-_ dijo en su defensa.

- _¡Pfm!, si como no, se muy bien que mi cuerpo no tiene nada que ver.-_ acuso dándole una mirada fija.

- _¡Hum!, ¿tu hermoso rostro y ojos verdes?.-_ ofreció con duda tratando de evitar responder.

- _Pe-Parker, déjate de juegos y respóndeme, ¿por que confías tanto en mi?.-_ cuestiono con seriedad halando su hombro para que la mire.

Peter suspiro resignado y la miro con seriedad para que entienda que hablaba enserio. No podía creer que le diría esto.

Suspiro. - _Mis habilidades tienen usos mas amplios que solo advertirme del peligro. También son capaces de mostrarme cosas que nadie puede, como la sinceridad, la verdad, la maldad, el peligro, el miedo, duda, vergüenza y confianza.-_ explico brevemente. - _Puedo leer las emociones de una persona mostrándome si son dignos de mi confianza. Tu, eres prueba de ello.-_ termino mirando sus ojos verdes.

Natasha estaba sorprendida por eso, esa era una habilidad muy impresionante para tener. Cualquier espía quisiera poder hacer eso. Era el espía perfecto.

- _Incluso puedo saber que tu estas pensando en todos los beneficios de poder hacer eso ¿verdad?. Es una maldición si tienes doble vida como yo. Puedes ver cuanto tus mentiras afectan a los demás de primera mano.-_ hablo suavemente acercándose a ella para que las personas a su alrededor no escuchen la conversación.

- _Pero los beneficios son mas grandes, poder saber quien te es de confianza, y evitar a los que no.-_ replico Natasha sin notar nada de malo.

- _¿Y si no hay nadie de confianza?, ¿y si sabes que te mienten y tu tienes que mentir también?. Saber que estas solo en este mundo con nadie que te diga que todo va estar bien, por que no puedes contarle a nadie que tu eres aquel héroe que admiran tanto.-_ cuestiono en susurros con su cara a solo centímetros de ella.

- _No puede ser tan solitario.-_ afirmo Natasha. Incluso ella tenia un confidente en Barton, no podía imaginar que tan solitario podría ser si sabes que nadie es de confianza.

- _Y nunca sabrás. La ignorancia es felicidad Natasha.-_ respondió con una sonrisa triste.

- _Soy un espía, no me gusta la ignorancia. Siento un deseo de saber cosas, y si tienen que ver conmigo me interesan aun mas.-_ replico con fuerza acercando mas su rostro al de Peter, ignorando que sus narices casi se tocan.

- _El área de las emociones es algo demasiado complicado para que alguien mas entienda. No sabes lo que quieres. Cualquiera puede decir que no le interesan las emociones, ignorando que el interés es una emoción. Hasta las mas desalmadas personas sienten, lo se, lo e visto. Si estuvieras rodeada de personas sintiendo odio, desprecio, soledad, angustia este mundo esta lleno de ellos, y yo puedo sentirlo, verlo, y no puedo apartar la mirada por que esa es_ _ **mi**_ _maldición.-_ resalto sus palabras. - _Ese es el secreto que spiderman oculta bajo la mascara. Que oculto desde que la única persona que me importaba no podía saber que yo arriesgaba el pellejo todos los días.-_ termino Peter desafiándola a refutar eso. - _No creo que quieras saber lo que las personas sienten cuando estas en una misión, cometerías errores a cada paso del camino.-_ finalizo con un susurro casi inaudible.

Natasha estaba callada ante las implicaciones de sus palabras. Tuvo que reprenderse por su falta de tacto en el tema. Se sorprendió al sentir una mano en su barbilla haciéndola mirar a los ojos de Peter.

- _Y lo gracioso de todo esto es que tu me hiciste hablar de algo que no quería, y no puedo enojarme contigo por que puedo saber que todas tus palabras eran honestas, que realmente creías eso.-_ hablo suavemente mirándola a los ojos con una leve sonrisa divertida.

Natasha se sonrojo de vergüenza por primera vez en muchos años. Aparto su rostro para ocultar su sonrojo. Estaba tan sorprendida por la forma tan sincera de sus palabras. En cualquier otra persona pensaría que son ingenuas, pero con Peter era diferente. Acababa de descubrir que el conocía las emociones de los demás después de todo, que se suponía que haga.

- _N-No creo que yo te haya obligado a decirme esto.-_ tartamudeo. Natasha se maldijo en su mente al mostrar este tipo de debilidad.

- _Jejeje, tienes razón. Yo quise decirte subconscientemente, creo.-_ hablo jovialmente poniéndose nervioso al notar la cercanía de sus cuerpos. _-Además tus curvas asesinas tuvieron que haber jugado algún papel.-_ finalizo alejándose de ella con una sonrisa provocadora.

- _Recuerdo que me mirabas directamente a los ojos cuando confesabas tu amor por mi.-_ replico Natasha con calma mientras controlaba su sonrojo, aparto un mechón de pelo rojo y lo puso tras su oreja. Se congelo horrorizada con su mano en el aire al darse cuenta que actuaba como una chica normal. Pensó que las hormonas eran para los adolescentes.

- _No creo que haya sido amor, pero por eso se empieza ¿verdad?.-_ dijo en broma con una sonrisa. - _Y parece que estas horrorizada por alguna razón, espero que no sea por mi.-_ hablo con una sonrisa socarrona.

- _¿Puedes sentir lo que estoy sintiendo?, no lo hagas Peter te lo advierto.-_ ordeno empujándolo usando su nombre de pila, alterada al imaginárselo que pueda descubrir que sus hormonas se estaban alterando como si fuera un adolescente a media pubertad.

- _Oye cálmate, no puedo leer las mentes, y no puedo "apagar" esta habilidad, si pudiera lo hubiera hecho hace mucho tiempo.-_ respondió levantando las manos de forma pacificadora.

Natasha respiro hondo para calmarse y controlar sus emociones para que Peter no pudiera saber nada de su agitación interior. Dándose la vuelta comenzó a caminar de nuevo dándose cuenta que el almuerzo ya había terminado.

Peter comenzó a seguirla. Un silencio cómodo los envolvió llegando al comedor cogieron comida y se fueron a sentar en una mesa con vistas hacia la pista del Helicarrier.

Fue un tiempo hasta cuando Natasha se sintió segura de si misma para volver a hablar.

- _Entonces que harás después de que todo esto termine.-_ dijo curiosa después de que termino su comida.

- _Pues creo que me quedare, seguiré protegiendo a Nueva York pero necesito mas estabilidad. No puedo andar a la deriva para siempre.-_ respondió Peter reflexionando en que podía hacer. - _¿Y tu, que harás, seguirás con tu trabajo, no piensas formar una familia?.-_ pregunto con cuidado.

- _¡Hum!, seguiré trabajando, y de formar una familia... no creo poder hacerlo.-_ respondió en voz suave y baja mirando hacia la ventana.

- _Vamos, tus hijo dirían que tienen a una increíble madre que es una súper espía. Que niño no sueña con eso.-_ animo Peter sin saber que Natasha se encogía en su silla aun mas.

Natasha nunca le diría a nadie sobre sus problemas ni siquiera a Barton de que ella era estéril. Ella nunca pensó en tener familia, pero ahora que quería tener una vida propia tener una familia no era tan descabellado. No soportaba saber que eso no seria posible para ella.

- _No puedo biológicamente tener hijos.-_ declaro en voz baja, sorprendida por decírselo a Peter.

Peter retrocedió en su silla como si lo hubieran golpeado. Tenia la habilidad de saber las emociones de las personas y aun así era tan insensible.

 _-Perdón, yo...-_ comenzó.

- _No no, no te preocupes, eso no tenias que saberlo, nadie tenia que saberlo.-_ interrumpió Natasha tratando de calmar a Peter quien se calmo lentamente.

Natasha suspiro. Los dos no hablaron por un momento.

- _Bueno que tal si me muestras donde entrenas.-_ soltó Peter rompiendo el silencio, levantándose y ofreciendo una mano a Natasha.

- _Ok, esta por aquí.-_ respondió aliviada del cambio de tema. Tomo la mano de Peter y se levanto. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y cruzar a la derecha del pasillo directo a la sala de entrenamiento. Peter camino tras ella mirándola fijamente, su mente procesando la información y sentimientos de Natasha. Su cabeza trataba de elegir que curso de acción tomar, si elegir a Natasha o ...

* * *

- _Miren quienes se dignaron en visitarnos-_ dijo Steve con entusiasmo. - _Los tórtolos se divirtieron.-_ se burlo.

- _Si no te conociera, por dos días, pensaría que estas celoso Steve.-_ replico Peter entrando tras Natasha en el gimnasio.

- _No lo creo, pero te felicito.-_ hablo de nuevo con una sonrisa para volver a golpear un saco de boxeo.

- _No tiene tanta suerte.-_ declaro Natasha moviéndose atraves de los agentes que estaban entrenando a esta hora del día. Se subió al ring de pelea y se giro a Peter.

- _¿Por que no subes aquí y me demuestras lo que puedes hacer?-_ reto con una voz sensual llamándolo con un dedo, movió sus caderas haciendo que muchos hombres aprieten sus piernas y no puedan apartar la mirada de la sexy mujer en el ring.

Peter trago saliva, era mortal pero no negaba que quería salir corriendo hacia el ring solo para verla de mas cerca.

- _Ok, pero tu lo pediste.-_ advirtió quitándose la gabardina y chaleco. Subió al ring frente a Natasha.

- _Bien, sin nada mas que los puños y piernas.-_ explico Natasha y tomar una postura de pelea.

Peter asintió . Saco su camisa de su pantalón y aflojo su corbata. Empezó a caminar lentamente alrededor de Natasha. Los agentes se acercaron al ring para ver la pelea. Steve miraba con interés a la pareja.

Natasha fue la primer en soltar un golpe, Peter lo esquivo cogió su antebrazo y le dio la vuelta, tirándola de espaldas a la lona. Natasha aprovecho su posición para agarrar la pierna de Peter y para que no pueda realizar acrobacias, levanto su parte inferior y envolvió sus piernas en su cintura. Peter perdió el equilibrio y su movilidad fue comprometida haciéndolo caer hacia atrás.

Natasha se movió rápidamente sobre el cuerpo de Peter, quedando a horcajadas sobre la cintura de un sorprendido Peter. Natasha bajo su rostro a centímetros de el, los alientos se mezclaban entre si. Sus labios a solo un movimiento de tocarse

- _Gane,_ _ **Peter**_ _.-_ susurro Natasha provocativa.

- _Si, lo hiciste.-_ respondió con mas significado que Natasha podría imaginar.

Los espectadores masculinos miraban con envidia al suertudo que estaba bajo ese magnifico cuerpo. Las femeninas estaban sorprendidas por la forma tan provocadora en que Natasha actuaba para una simple pelea, sin embargo ellas tenían envidia eso no lo negarían.

Steve sonrío. Parece que había cosas que aun seguían siendo igual. Por mas profesional que alguien podía ser siempre serán humanos así como los héroes también son humanos, al final todos tienen...

 _ **sentimientos.**_

* * *

 **fin del capitulo. gracias por leer.**

 **quiero que sepan que si leen la guerra fantasma pronto publicare el siguiente cap.**

 **CHAU. DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS.**


	7. Chapter 7 -Diferencia: heroe y guerrero

**Exención de responsabilidad:** y sigo siendo pobre.

 **A/N: cap corto, era necesario, no se preocupen ya tengo listo el siguiente. No tengo nada mas que decir solo que disfruten.**

 **Nota: el traje nuevo de Peter es el de la portada de la historia y las cuchillas las pueden encontrar con esto... _._**

 **"Dance of Blades: Eternal Love by Hasad on DeviantArt"**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7** -Diferencia de héroe y guerrero.

 **~Helicarrier base aérea~**

Después de entrenar un poco todos volvieron a sus camarotes a tomar una ducha. Peter realmente no quiso regalar tanta información, pero ahora no se arrepiente de haberlo hecho. La relación de Natasha y Peter parece haber recorrido meses en tan solo dos días. Al dejar salir lo que lo había estado molestando por mucho tiempo en realidad se sentía muy ligero.

Natasha por otro lado reflexionaba sobre el significado de lo que ocurrió con Peter. Habían compartido cosas que a cualquier otro nunca mencionarían. Ella era una profesional y los sentimentalismos no eran lo suyo, sin embargo las palabras de Peter calaron muy hondo.

" _El área de las emociones es algo demasiado complicado para que alguien mas entienda._

 _No sabes lo que quieres._

 _ **Cualquiera puede decir que no le interesan las emociones**_ _,_

 _ignorando que el interés es una emoción._

 _ **Hasta las mas desalmadas personas sienten**_ _,_

 _lo se, lo e visto._

 _Si estuvieras rodeada de personas sintiendo odio, desprecio, soledad, angustia este mundo esta lleno de ellos, y yo puedo sentirlo, verlo, y no puedo apartar la mirada por que esa es_ ** _mi_** _maldición... "_

Esas palabras eran demasiado como para sacárselas de la mente. Peter le dijo a la cara, que por mas que ella negara tener emociones no podía por que no era posible. Siempre, tendrá emociones. Eso la asustaba mucho, ahora no podía negar que Peter Parker bien podría ser el único hombre que haya logrado pasar sus barreras y tal vez nunca se iría.

En el ring había actuado por instinto, **había** coqueteado con Parker. Fue totalmente sincera y sabía, que Peter sabía que no tenia otras intenciones al hacer eso. Las hormonas vuelven a golpear. Tal vez estaba siendo paranoica. Tal vez Parker despedía una feromona que intoxicaba el aire y atraía al sexo opuesto.

Suspiro.

Tuvo que calmarse, sabia que era imposible que Parker podría hacer eso. Pero quisiera creerlo y no aceptar que estaba actuando como una adolescente con un enamoramiento. Tuvo que resignarse. Tenia que estar involucrado un ser anormal para que ella actué anormalmente.

* * *

Peter salio del baño con una toalla sobre su cintura. Acababa de terminar de limpiarse pensando en su pobre traje azul y rojo. No pensó que seria destruido después de una tan sola pelea, pero el pobre sufrió daños irreparables. Camino hacia su cama donde estaba una bolsa de viaje negra. La recogió, abrió la cremallera de la bolsa y metió la mano sacando el traje que había diseñado para hacer el trabajo que spiderman nunca haría.

Se sentó en la cama viéndolo con cuidado, revisando todos los accesorio implementados. Siempre le gusto la forma acrobática de los llamados Assasin de los juegos, por eso lo hizo de esta manera eligiendo la vestimenta de su personaje favorito, Ezio Auditore. El traje era negro, botas, cinturón, faja roja debajo, capucha y armadura. Una hombrera derecha de metal negro con diseños blancos tallados en ella y una hombrera de piel sintética blanca en su otro hombro. Protectores de brazo con piel blanca saliendo debajo de ellos para comodidad, un pequeño protector arriba de su codo derecho y armadura de torso, todo hecho de metal negro y mismos diseños blancos. La capucha de pico, túnicas, botas, armadura y hebillas de los cinturones contenían los mismos grabados blancos. No lo había mencionado a los demás, sabia que harían preguntas que no quería responder. Suspiro desterrando esos pensamientos.

Este material del traje era flexible y tan duro como su telaraña sintética. Se había esforzado para que a diferencia de sus redes las cuales usaba con frecuencia, este material no se desvaneciera en horas. Este material no se desintegraría con el tiempo. Por esa razón nadie excepto el sabrá nunca como se hace. Podía imaginar el daño que causaría al medio ambiente si se producía en masa. Era su propio Vibranium personal. Versión ropa.

Peter dejo de lado su traje sacando dos enormes cuchillas gemelas, una tela de araña blanca plasmada en el mango negro moldeado a su mano. Las armas tenían dos cuchillas, la cuchilla principal era curva como las patas de una mantis, en el pomo del mango estaba otra pequeña cuchilla que se extendía en la misma dirección que la cuchilla principal pasando sobre los dedos que sostenían el mango. Diseñadas para poder perforar paredes de concreto y sostenerse con firmeza. Eran obras de arte.

Las armas que había creado también eran de materia de red sintética mezclado con metales, era una diferencia notable. Tan duro y rígido como el metal. Fue difícil dar filo a armas hechas con su red sintética y metales extraños encontrados en las profundas cuevas de Mammoth, pero el resultado era increíble. Las armas eran plateadas por los metales en el compuesto de la materia, el mango negro con un grabado blanco, sus formas eran extrañas y solo el sabia como usar cada implemento en las armas.

Peter se levanto dejando las enormes cuchillas en la cama junto al traje. No sabia si estaba realmente preparado para usarlo, estaba tan acostumbrado a su preciado traje azul y rojo que cambiarlo se sentía mal. Suspiro resignado. Tendría que usarlo, no había hecho un repuesto de su traje original, y además necesitaba un traje resistente para lo que se avecinaba.

Loki era peligroso, aun estando encerrado, se había dejado capturar. Comparando a Thor, o era increíblemente poderoso o Loki era totalmente mediocre. Improbable pero digno de consideración. Loki era un villano en la categoría del duende verde, un villano con una inteligencia peligrosa. Harry era humano, al menos en esencia, pero Loki era de otro mundo. Lo que lo convierte en un villano fuera de este mundo.

- _Bueno esta decidido, es hora de que salgas a la luz Black Spiderman.-_ dijo en voz alta mirando al traje negro.

Se acerco a su equipaje y saco un bóxer, se lo puso. Se acerco a la cama, cogió el traje y saco el pantalón. Comenzó a vestirse con su biotraje experimental.

* * *

Era hora de la cena cuando los vengadores comenzaron a entrar al comedor, agentes en descanso se movían atraves de la habitación buscando mesas para tomar sus cenas. Thor entro caminando lentamente al comedor mirando hacia todos lados buscando una indicación de que hacer a continuación, hasta que el agente Coulson se acerco a el.

- _Thor, que gusto verlo. Acérquese a la mesa de los demás, están por ahí.-_ hablo señalando donde se encontraban el capitán con su traje nuevo, el agente Romanoff y el doctor Banner. Stark aun seguía trabajando tratando de arreglar al Mark VI, ni siquiera vino a comer.

- _Eh, gracias.- agradeció_ Thor caminando hacia el pequeño grupo.

- _De nada.-_ dijo Coulson caminado hacia la mesa siguiendo a Thor, hizo señas a alguien para que trajera comida para ellos.

Natasha levanto la mirada para ver a Coulson y al Asgardiano acercarse a ellos. Señalando a Steve para que voltee a ver hacia atrás.

Steve se giro para ver venir a la pareja.

- _Hey, ¿como están? ¿quieren sentarse?-_ hablo señalando a las sillas vacías.

- _Claro.-_ respondió de inmediato Coulson sentándose junto a Steve recibiendo la comida de parte de otro agente y acomodándola en la mesa.

- _Si no es molestia.-_ hablo Thor mientras se sentaba junto a Banner.

Natasha estaba a punto de hablar cuando algo llamo su atención, al mismo tiempo que todos en el comedor miraban hacia la entrada.

Una figura negra con armadura, botas y lo que parecía piel peluda blanca en su hombro izquierdo, con una faja roja entro caminando con rapidez directo a pedir su comida y hacia su mesa. La persona era inconfundible. Peter Parker se acerco a la mesa sonriendo con diversión. La capucha no estaba sobre su cabeza por lo tanto los ojos verdes y cabello negro eran visibles para todos en el comedor.

- _Hola chicos, la araña les comió la lengua.-_ sonrío con diversión al ver las caras de sorpresa. - _Les gusta el nuevo traje. Diseñado para pelear contra Asgardianos.-_ declaro golpeando la armadura de torso sobre su estomago. El metal era ligero y resistente.

El nuevo miembro del grupo fue el primero en romper el silencio conmocionado.

- _Buen traje. Eres al que llaman spiderman verdad. Por lo que veo esa armadura esta en lugares estratégicos, de apariencia ligera pero resistente. Telas flexibles para tu tipo de movimiento, se ve resistente. El capo supongo que es para ocultar tu identidad ¿Cierto?. Me gusta.-_ finalizo con una mirada critica al traje de Peter.

Peter estaba realmente impresionado. En verdad era un guerrero para saber ese tipo de cosas, lo explico exactamente como el lo haría.

- _Gracias y si, diste en el blanco.-_ respondió Peter saliendo de su sorpresa.

Thor dio un asentimiento de apreciación al hombre que lo había vencido.

- _Se puede saber por que tienes eso puesto o mejor, como lo conseguiste.-_ cuestiono Natasha levantándose para mirar de cerca el traje.

- _Lo traje desde el principio, y que mejor momento que ahora para mostrarlo.-_ comento Peter mirando a Natasha acercar su rostro a la tela negra revisándola minuciosamente.

- _Esta tela parece diferente.-_ dijo en voz baja Natasha aunque todos oyeron.

- _Enserio, déjame ver._

Bruce se levanto también acercándose para ver el traje. Peter se quedo parado ahí como un maniquí con su rostro contorsionado en una mueca exasperada.

- _Quita esa cara Pe-Parker.-_ acuso Natasha no sabiendo como llamarlo ahora.

 _-Llámame Peter Natasha. Ahora todos a comer tengo hambre.-_ hablo poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Natasha llevándola a sentarse en su silla mientras el se sentaba junto a ella.

Natasha no protesto, ni se molesto en quitar las manos de Peter. Se sentó y miro hacia los demás que también se acomodaban para comer.

- _Es un compuesto diferente verdad Peter.-_ comento Bruce mientras comenzaban a comer.

- _Absolutamente, sus mejoras son resistencia, flexibilidad y lo mejor de todo es que no ando enseñando mis atributos.-_ declaro levantando su dedo con total seriedad.

- _¿Por que diseñaste algo diferente a tu traje?-_ pregunto con curiosidad Bruce.

- _Ese traje parece hecho para luchar con armas.-_ agrego Thor también curioso por saber. El no había usado armas además de un guante de metal cuando lucharon.

- _Por que spiderman no puede hacerlo todo ¿verdad?-_ suministro Natasha.

- _¿A que te refieres?.-_ cuestiono Steve dejando de comer para mirar entre Peter y Natasha que se miraban a los ojos sin parpadear.

- _Lo que Natasha dijo es cierto. Spiderman es el protector, y Black spiderman es el guerrero.-_ respondió Peter ante las miradas de los demás.

Natasha asintió en comprensión, sabia a lo que se refería.

Thor entendió la esencia así que estaba de acuerdo mientras que Bruce reflexiono las palabras. Podría ser que el otro tipo era el guerrero y el era el protector. ¿Tendrá que ser el guerrero si llega el momento?. Bruce esperaba que no.

Coulson se mantuvo en silencio, no tenia caso hablar. Sabia a lo que se refería Peter y no había nada que discutir. Steve no estaba de acuerdo, el sabia que se podía ser las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

- _¿Quieres decir que solo seras el guerrero pero no el protector?-_ cuestiono a Peter mirándolo a los ojos.

- _Tu no conoces a las personas de hoy Steve. Las personas temen lo que no entienden. Yo puedo ser un héroe hoy pero si cometo errores o hago algo que el mundo crea que esta mal me convertiré en una amenaza. Spiderman es un símbolo de justicia. Imagina que pasara si spiderman hace una decisión que cueste vidas, no sabrán en que pensar. Es mejor que piensen en dos identidades diferentes, a que piensen que su héroe también puede ser un villano. Los guerreros pelean por lo que creen, los héroes defienden lo correcto. Puede que haya ocasiones en que las dos cosas no sean lo mismo a los ojos de los demás._

Peter explico el porque, Steve venia de otra época y estaba acostumbrado a otras cosas. Los demás no sabían esto. No eran héroes, eran guerreros, soldados, espías, agentes, anomalías. Pero no héroes, Peter si lo era, su identidad al mundo era secreta y mientras así sea, seguirá creyendo de ese modo.

Todos entendieron una cosa. Peter era un héroe que se convertiría en un guerrero por que eso se necesitaba. Ellos eran guerreros que necesitaban ser héroes.

La mesa estaba en silencio reflexionando las palabras.

* * *

 **Fin del cap. CHAU.**


	8. Capítulo 8 -Discordia 1

**Exención de responsabilidad:** y sigo siendo pobre. O tal vez aun mas.

 **A/N: aquí comienza todo, se puede decir que volvemos en linea. por cierto el capitulo anterior era corto por que quería que este capitulo iniciara así.**

 **gracias por el consejo lo tomare en cuenta morphosis.**

 **Nota: alerta de dialogo. No es aburrido al menos no para mi.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8** **–** Discordia 1

 **~Helicarrier base aérea~**

Era de noche, dos días después de la captura de Loki en Múnich y la pelea del equipo de captura contra Thor, una hora después de la cena. Los miembros de los vengadores se encontraban sentados en una mesa en el puente del Helicarrier. Loki aun estaba en la celda de vidrio por el momento.

Steve estaba vestido con su nuevo traje del capitán america, ser un súper soldado, químicos y una cápsula de SHIELD que genera condiciones óptimas para que su cuerpo se recupere, en 20 horas estaba como nuevo, algo que ningún humano normal podría lograr, quizás en unas semanas... tal vez.

Steve estaba en el extremo derecho de la mesa mientras que Natasha se encontraba en el centro justo frente a la puerta de acceso vestida con su cuero negro apretado con Peter sentado junto a ella revisando la conversación de Fury y Loki de hace dos días para tratar de averiguar por que Loki se rindió tan fácil, mientras que Thor los había destrozado. Peter había pasado por el mismo tratamiento que el capitán para curar sus heridas, dejando tiempo para explorar el Helicarrier, además había disfrutado de la compañía, la misma que se sentaba a su izquierda. Estaba vestido con su nuevo biotraje negro sin la capucha puesta, todos se habían acostumbrado ya de verlo vestido con su traje que el había llamado Black Spiderman. Su traje del hombre araña original completamente destruido. Bruce estaba comiéndose la uñas con nerviosismo recostado en la pared junto a una ventana que daba al puente de control, vestido con ropa nueva. Thor se mantuvo parado vestido con su armadura y de brazos cruzados, su armadura sin señales de haber estado en batalla hace unos días, observaba por la ventana a las estrellas en el cielo nocturno de forma reflexiva después de haber sido dejado en libertad cuando descubrieron que había sido manipulado por un artefacto que se creía extinto hasta que Loki lo uso en su propio hermano. Había llegado a conocer mejor al equipo durante la cena así que no era un completo extraño.

Después de salir del comedor todos habían llegado aun acuerdo con las palabras de Peter. Sus actitudes seguían siendo las mismas.

Natasha puso la grabación en alta voz mientras observaba los movimientos de Loki dentro de la celda. Peter comentaba. Debes en cuando señalando cosas como los tonos de la voz de Loki cuando recalcaba cosas en la conversación.

"- _Oh es verdad._.. _Una bestia salvaje, Que piensa que todavía es un hombre... "_

Bruce levanto la mirada en esta declaración, sintiéndose incomodo ante esas palabras. Natasha levanto también su mirada hacia Bruce para ver su reacción, ella había sido la encargada de hablar y convencerlo para que viniera, habían tenido un cierto acercamiento durante el tiempo desde que se conocieron era corto pero se entendían o al menos ella a tratado de entenderlo. Los demás ocupantes de la habitación hicieron lo posible para no incomodar a Bruce así que ignoraron lo que Loki había dicho, excepto Thor que aun no sabia la magnitud de los problemas de rabia de Bruce. Natasha sintió inmediatamente un golpe en su muslo derecho un segundo después de que había enviado la mirada a Bruce. Ignorando que Peter la había tocado regreso su atención a la grabación.

" - …... _¿Que_ _ **tan**_ _desesperado estas?, que reúnes a unas criaturas desdichadas para defenderte.-"_

A Peter no le parecía que estuviera desesperado, mas bien... una decisión inteligente. Al menos el hubiera hecho eso, sin embargo al parecer todos tenían curiosidad de la respuesta de Fury.

"- _¿Que tan desesperado estoy? Amenazas a mi mundo con una guerra, robas una fuerza que nunca podrás controlar. Solo hablas de paz, pero asesinas por diversión. Es por ti que me siento_ _ **muy**_ _desesperado... tal vez te puedas arrepentir.- "_

Okey esa es una buena razón, tal vez Fury no sea el mas cariñoso de todos los espías pero al menos tiene sus prioridades en orden ¿verdad?.

"- _Uuuuuuuuuuhh,_ _ **te**_ _enfurece en saber que estuviste cerca, de_ _ **poseer**_ _el tercer acto, de tener ese poder,_ _ **ilimitado**_ _¿verdad?.- "_

El mismo pensamiento paso por la mente de todos los presentes, Loki sabia información sobre ellos ya sea suponiendo o por fuentes confiables. Natasha sabia que Loki estaba regalando información, casi gritando que los conocía, eso no era demasiado problema ella lo podía manejar.

Mientras tanto la cabeza de Peter estaba corriendo en otra linea de pensamientos. Loki estaba a propósito provocando a Fury, la pregunta era ¿por que?.

La grabación seguía reproduciéndose.

" _-¿Y para que? una luz cálida para_ _ **toda**_ _la humanidad. Yo te mostrare lo que es un_ _ **poder**_ _real.-"_

" _-Avísame si el_ _ **poder**_ _real quiere una revista o algo.-"_

La grabación termino con la declaración de Fury.

- _Uno puede en cariñarse con el no.-_ Bruce fue el primero en hablar inmediatamente cuando termino la grabación. Cruzando sus brazos.

- _Es un gran poeta, si escribiera libros tal vez los leyera.-_ hablo Peter con una sonrisa.

- _Loki no nos dirá nada.-_ el capitán dijo mirándose molesto. - _Así_ _que, -_ continuo. _-Thor, ¿cual es su plan?-_ pregunto dirigiendo su mirada a Thor.

- _Tiene un ejercito llamado: los Chitauri. No son de Asgard ni de otro mundo conocido, su plan es que sometan a los humanos. Ganaran para el la Tierra, a cambio supongo que del tercer acto.-_ Thor termino de decir lo que sabia. Camino para estar cerca de la mesa observando a los otros cuatro ocupantes.

- _Un ejercito, uno que viene del espacio.-_ dijo el capitán con desconcierto.

- _Mas importante todavía, ¿que tan fuertes son?-_ pregunto Peter mirando a todos.

- _Peter tiene razón no estamos preparados para algo así, sin mencionar que no siento que estamos progresando. Loki parece que quiere estar aquí.-_ secundo Natasha a Peter con sus pensamientos.

- _Por lo que se los Chitauri son una raza avanzada tecnológicamente suficiente como para causar la caída de la humanidad, sin embargo son de un lugar lejano de este planeta.-_ suministro el Asgardiano.

- _Y para eso quiere el cubo.-_ dijo el capitán.

- _Asi que va a construir otro portal.-_ declaro Bruce. - _Y para eso necesita a Erick Selvig-_ termino.

- _¿Selvig?-_ pregunto Thor reconociendo el nombre.

- _Si, es un astrofísico.-_ respondió Bruce.

- _Es un amigo.-_ aclaro Thor, recordando al profesor con preocupación.

- _Loki lo tiene bajo un encantamiento.-_ explico Natasha. - _Y a uno de los nuestros.-_ termino con pesar recordando a Barton.

- _No entiendo por que Loki se rindió así.-_ hablo el capitán sin entender. - _Desde aquí no guiara a su ejercito.-_ finalizo mirando hacia a todos y terminando en Bruce que había comenzado a hablar.

- _No veo por que enfocarnos en Loki.-_ comenzó Bruce. - _Hace mucho que perdió la cabeza yo digo que esta mas loco que una cabra.-_ dijo Bruce como explicación.

- _Cu_ _idado con tus palabras.-_ advirtió Thor a Bruce acercándose aun mas a la mesa de forma amenazante. - _Loki a perdido la razón pero aun es de Asgard.-_ dijo mirando a Bruce. - _Y mi hermano.-_ Thor movió la cabeza enfatizando sus ultimas palabras.

- _Mato a ochenta personas en dos días.-_ Natasha hizo saber con sus ojos verdes mirando a Thor atraves de sus largas pestañas.

- _Es adoptado.-_ dijo con rapidez, su forma amenazante disipada como humo en el viento en un instante. El capitán sacudió la cabeza, al igual que Bruce.

Natasha rodó los ojos. Peter ahogo una carcajada tapándose la boca con la mano, sintió una patada en la pantorrilla. Natasha había sentido el impuso de venganza del golpe anterior. Golpeo la pantorrilla de Peter debajo de la mesa, Peter se quejo en silencio dándole un resplandor al estoico rostro de Natasha.

MaríaHillse había acercado a la mesa encontrándose que las palabras volaban por todo el equipo. Hasta había olvidado para que se acerco en su sorpresa. Ella había sido como la especie de cuidadora mientras que Fury no se encuentre cerca, pero realmente no sabia que hacer con semejante equipo. Anteriormente Natasha se encargaría de este tipo de trabajo pero ahora ella pertenecía al equipo de vengadores. Ellos no la habían notado así que se quedo cerca mientras solo escuchaba dejando que los demás agentes operen la nave. Su rostro serio cayo por un momento ante la declaración del Asgardiano.

- _Yo creo que va por el lado técnico.-_ Bruce hablo después de recuperarse. _-Iridio, ¿para que quieren iridio?-_ se pregunto en voz alta.

- _Como agente estabilizador.-_ interrumpió Tony entrando con Coulson por la puerta llamando la atención de todos. Luego se volvió a Coulson dándole algunas palabras de aliento antes de volver su atención a los demás. - _Significa que el portal ya no se colapsara como el de SHIELD.-_ dijo metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos mientras caminaba alrededor de la mesa. - _Sin resentimientos fortachon, que bien lanzas.-_ dijo al acercarse a Thor golpeando el brazo derecho. - _Buen disfraz araña, tienes buen gusto.-_ felicito apuntando a Peter. Paso junto al agente Hill mientras se acercaba al puesto de comando de Fury. María Hill miro a Tony con intensidad, no le gustaba la insubordinación.

- _Otra cosa es que podrán abrir un portal mas ancho y mantenerlo abierto por el tiempo que quiera Loki.-_ continuo mientras todos prestaban atención.

 _-Ehm, eleven el mástil mayor, ¿desplieguen las velas?-_ siempre quiso decir eso. _-Ese hombre esta jugando galaga. -_ Señalo con el dedo hacia el culpable que dejo de jugar e hizo como si trabajara. - _creyó que no lo vimos.-_ declaro Tony distraídamente. - _Pero si.-_ termino.

Steve giro su rostro para ver al pobre tipo, todos en el puente se distrajeron por los disparates de Tony. Peter estaba viendo una de sus propias facetas desde otro punto de vista, le hacia gracia pero Tony no lo podía distraer como a los demás. Observo que Natasha tampoco se trago sus travesuras, la vio rodar los ojos sin prestarle atención.

Tony se tapo el ojo izquierdo repetidamente probando su visión siendo observado por los demás con exasperacion hasta que se rindió. - _Como ve Fury este lado.-_ pregunto por fin señalando unas pantallas a su izquierda con curiosidad.

- _Girando.-_ respondió la voz sedosa de María Hill, quien seguía parada con los brazos cruzados y sin cambiar su expresión. Steve tuvo que dejar de mirarla al ver la sonrisa maliciosa de Peter.

- _Como no se cansa.-_ replico Tony girando hacia sus compañeros que lo miraban como si estuviera loco por ahora. Suspiro con resignación y volvió al asunto. - _El resto de los materiales el agente Barton los hallara, muy fácil.-_ dijo buscando en las pantallas por información. - _solo veo un componente que aun no tiene, y es la fuente de energía de alta densidad, algo que... encienda al cubo.-_ dijo tronandose los dedos al girarse a ver a los demás.

- _¿Cuando se volvió experto en astrofísica-termonuclear?.-_ pregunto con suspicacia la agente Hill.

- _A anoche, los documentos, las notas de Selvig, las teorías de la extracción que fui el único que leyó todo.-_ pregunto a los demás levantando sus manos en interrogación. cansado de hablar sin ninguno que lo entienda.

- _¿Loki necesita una fuente de energía especial?.-_ pregunto Steve.

- _Debe calentar el cubo a ciento veinte millones de grados Kelvin para traspasar la barrera de Coulomb.-_ respondió Bruce.

- _A no ser que Selvig aya descubierto como estabilizar el efecto de túnel cuántico.-_ ofreció Tony mientras caminaba hacia Bruce.

- _Bueno si logra hacer eso tendrá una gran fusión de iones en cualquier reactor del planeta.-_ suministro Peter desde su posición al lado de Natasha. Recordando a todos que también era un nerd.

- _Por fin hay quienes hablan mi lengua.-_ señalo Tony de repente hacia los otros dos científicos.

- _Asi, y de cual lengua hablas. ¿Nerd?-_ pregunto Peter. Tony sacudió su mano quitándole importancia.

- _Olvídate de eso mi amigo, yo también admiro su forma de perder el control y convertirse en un monstruo enorme grande y verde.-_ dijo Tony sin tacto mientras estrechaba la mano de Bruce. Haciéndolo hacer una mueca ante esa afirmación.

- _El doctor Banner solo nos ayudara a rastrear el cubo, tal vez puedas ayudarle.-_ dijo Fury entrando en el puente mirando hacia Tony.

- _Empecemos con el cetro de Loki, tal vez sea mágico pero su función se parece a las armas de HYDRA.-_ dijo el capitán.

- _De eso no tengo idea pero el cubo es su fuente de poder.-_ replico Fury dando a conocer lo que sabia. - _También quiero saber como lo uso Loki para convertir dos de los hombres mas brillantes en sus fieles monos voladores.-_ ordeno Fury mirando entre todos los ocupantes.

- _¿Monos?.-_ pregunto Thor. - _No entiendo.-_ dijo confundido.

- _Yo si.-_ señalo el capitán. Todos lo miraron. - _Es... que si entendí la referencia.-_ aclaro ante el incomodo silencio que siguió.

- _¿Jugamos doctor?.-_ pregunto Tony volviéndose bruscamente hacia Bruce ignorando la incomodidad.

- _Por aquí señor.-_ respondió Bruce señalando el camino agradeciendo la distracción.

Los dos salieron del puente por un pasillo hacia el laboratorio. El laboratorio se encontraba en el ala este de la nave cerca de una de las enormes turbinas del Helicarrier.

- _Agente Romanoff es su turno.-_ hablo por fin Fury.

- _No creo que sea una buena idea-_ Peter comento.

- _¿_ _De que hablas Peter?-_ Natasha se detuvo en medio de levantarse.

- _No creo que sea buena idea que un agente de Fury sea enviado para hablar con Loki, el cuidara muy bien sus palabras.-_ explico ignorando el resplandor de Natasha.

- _Aun así ella es una de las mejores, sabrá como sacar algo de el.-_ dijo Fury.

- _No lo dudo pero... ah, muy bien olvídenlo, pero yo iré con ella.-_ dijo Peter sin lugar a discusión.

- _No es necesario Parker, yo se hacer mi trabajo.-_ Natasha replico de forma acalorada cambiando a su apellido.

 _-Lo se, pero Fury no dijo que no así que, nos vamos.-_ señalo Peter a Fury, para luego sonreír radiante inclinándose y mover un brazo en gesto educado.

Natasha envío una mirada a Fury para verlo parado sin darle importancia si Peter iba o no. frustrada comenzó a caminar a paso rápido hacia la celda de Loki.

- _Es un amor ¿no?.-_ dijo Peter con una sonrisa a los demás para luego salir para alcanzarla.

Steve dejo escapar una risa por la pareja, agradeciendo que Peter no ha recordado su apuesta de la cita, dirigió su mirada a la agente Hill por un momento. Los demás sacudieron la cabeza, mientras que María Hill miraba con desconcierto la forma de actuar de Natasha, la había conocido en SHIELD y era muy difícil meterse bajo la piel de ella. Nunca se dio cuenta de la mirada de Steve sobre ella.

Thor al ver que nadie hablaría mas se dirigió a una pasarela para observar a los agentes trabajar en el puente pensando sobre la situación.

Coulson sentía curiosidad por Thor desde la cena, así que se coloco junto a el en la baranda de la pasarela.

* * *

- _Lecturas de radiación gamma consistentes como las que reporto Selvig del tercer acto. Tardaremos semanas en procesarlo.-_ hablo Bruce mientras escaneaba el cetro de Loki.

- _Si cambiamos a la red compartida eludiendo la computadora central la velocidad se eleva a, seiscientos teraflops.-_ dijo Tony mientras configuraba la computadora en respuesta a Bruce.

- _jeje, solo empaque mi cepillo de dientes.-_ hablo Bruce con una risa.

 _-Algún día deberías visitar la torre Stark, hay diez pisos dedicados a la investigación, te sentirás como niño en dulcería.-_ dijo con gracia Tony acercándose a Bruce.

- _Gracias pero la ultima vez que estuve en Nueva York termine causando un alboroto, en Harlem.-_ respondió sin dejar de trabajar.

- _Pues te prometo un ambiente sin estrés, sin tensiones, sin sorpresas.-_ dijo Tony dándole una descarga a Bruce en la espalda. Bruce salto Volteandose a ver a Tony.

- _AHuuuuu, OYE.-_ se quejo Bruce sobandose la espalda.

- _¿Nada?.-_ Tony pregunto con cuidado mirando de cerca a Bruce.

- _¿Estas loco?-_ dijo Steve entrando al laboratorio en ese preciso momento.

- _Un segundo.-_ envío una mirada al capitán y luego volver su atención a Bruce. - _Si sabes controlarlo ¿verdad?. ¿Cual es tu secreto?, cayacs, tocar los bongos, herbolaria.-_ pregunto en rápida sucesión.

 _-¿Todo es un chiste para ti?.-_ interrumpió Steve con severidad.

- _Si me hace reír.-_ dijo con sorna.

- _Poner en riesgo el personal de la nave no tiene gracia.-_ recito Steve ante la respuesta de Tony. - _Sin ofender doc.-_ se disculpo a Bruce por la ligera en su nombre.

- _Aha, descuida, no habría subido si no tolerara cosas... puntiagudas.-_ despidió la disculpa con una mirada al artefacto de Tony.

- _Eeeeeres demasiado precavido.-_ señalo Tony mientras rodeaba la habitación. - _Hay que relajarse.-_ continuo.

- _Y tu concéntrate en el problema señor Stark.-_ ordeno el capitán a Tony con severidad.

- _¿Que no lo hago?, ¿por que Fury nos reunió, por que ahora, por que no antes?, ¿que no nos esta diciendo?, ¿no tengo la ecuación si no tengo las variables?-_ termino inquisitivamente mientras seguía caminando.

 _-¿crees que nos oculta información?.-_ pregunto con cuidado.

- _Es un espía, capitán, es_ _ **el**_ _espía. Sus secretos tienen secretos.-_ termino comiéndose una mora. _-También a el le molesta ¿cierto?-_ dijo mirando a Bruce.

- _ahaaaa, solo quiero terminar mi tarea aquí y... .-_ se apago sin saber que decir al haber sido empujado en la discusión.

- _Doctor.-_ Steve quería su opinión sin embargo.

Viéndose sin salida Bruce guardo silencio mientras se quitaba los lentes con un suspiro.

- _Una luz cálida para la humanidad. Loki así ofendió a Fury hablando del cubo.-_ comenzó.

- _Si lo escuche.-_ indico el capitán.

 _-Creo que el comentario era mas para ti.-_ dijo mirando a Tony. - _Suponiendo que Barton no le contó a Loki sobre la torre. Salio en todos los medios.-_ explico su razonamiento recibiendo una mora de Tony.

- _¿La torre Stark?-_ pregunto el capitán levantando la ceja. - _Esa espantosa... el edificio en medio de Nueva York.-_ se corrigió en la mirada de Tony.

- _Trabaja con un reactor de arco, una fuente de energía auto sustentable. Se abastecerá así misma ¿por cuanto?, ¿un año?-_ pregunto mirando a Tony por una respuesta.

- _Solo es el prototipo.-_ respondió. - _Somos los únicos trabajando con energía limpia.-_ termino explicando al capitán. - _A eso quiere llegar.-_ termino volviendo su atención a Bruce.

- _Entonces, ¿por que SHIELD no lo involucro en el proyecto del tercer acto? no entiendo por que están en el negocio de la industria energética.-_ finalizo su explicación Bruce cuestionando por que Tony no estaba asociado al proyecto.

- _Le echare un vistazo en cuanto mi decodificador termine de penetrar los archivos secretos de SHIELD.-_ comento Tony mientras revisaba su decodificador.

- _Espera, ¿dijiste que..._

- _Ya mismo empezó a correr desde que llegue al puente hoy.-_ interrumpió Tony mirando al capitán. - _En pocas horas tendremos todos los sucios secretos que SHIELD a tratado de ocultarnos. ¿Una mora?.-_ finalizo estirando una bolsa en oferta.

- _Y aun te preguntas por que no te quieren cerca de aquí.-_ argumento el capitán rechazando la oferta.

- _Una organización de inteligencia que_ _ **teme**_ _a la inteligencia... históricamente, no es genial.-_ comento Tony. Su voz escéptica podía ser escuchada.

- _Yo creo que lo que Loki quiere es separarnos. Este hombre busca iniciar una guerra y si nos descuidamos lo lograra.-_ hablo sus pensamientos el capitán mirando a los dos. - _Tenemos ordenes, debemos seguirlas.-_ termino.

- _Ese no es mi estilo.-_ replico Tony comiendo sus moras.

- _Y solo te importa tu estilo ¿no?-_ respondió mirando hacia abajo a Tony.

- _De los hombres presentes quien esta A: usando un bello traje que brilla y B: estorbando.-_ señalo Tony. El capitán lo miro con furia controlada.

- _Steve, dime que no te parece un poco sospechoso todo esto.-_ hablo Bruce con las cejas levantadas evitando que la discusión llegue a mas.

- _Solo busquen el cubo.-_ ordeno sin dar una respuesta. Se dio la vuelta y salio del laboratorio. Steve tenia dudas pero no las hizo saber en cambio el mismo investigaría esto. Reflexiono que hacer.

Se decidió.

Cambiando de dirección se dirigió a los almacenes de la nave.

* * *

 **Fin del capitulo. CHAU.**


	9. Chapter 9 -Discordia 2

**Exención de responsabilidad:** y sigo siendo pobre. O tal vez aun mas.

 **A/N: no tengo nada que decir.**

 **Nota: alerta de dialogo. Viene Loki.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9** **–** Discordia 2

 **~Helicarrier base aérea~**

\- ... _De hecho, cambiaste todo por aquí.-_ dijo Coulson mientras caminaba junto a al Asgardiano, había informado a Thor de cosas sobre sus conocidos en la tierra y la conversación se movió a los cambios desde la primera vez que llego.

 _-Estaban mejor antes.-_ argumento. - _Fingimos en Asgard que somos mas avanzados pero solo, venimos a pelear como un Bilgsnaik.-_ dijo en forma de explicación.

- _¿Un que?-_ pregunto Coulson sin saber a que se refería.

 _-Bilgsnaik, son unas criaturas grandes con astas.-_ explico poniendo sus manos en su cabeza simulando astas. - _¿No hay de esos aquí?-_ pregunto con curiosidad al ver la mirada atenta de Coulson.

- _No lo creo.-_ sacudió la cabeza en negativa.

- _Son muy repulsivos.-_ termino ausente con una mueca de asco. - _Y devastan todo lo que ven a su paso.-_ termino mientras empezaba a caminar dejando a Coulson parado imaginando las cosas.

- _Cuando vine la primer a vez,la ira de Loki me persiguió aquí y tu pueblo pago el precio, igual que ahora.-_ empezó a hablar cuando Coulson lo alcanzo, observo el cielo nocturno contemplando las estrellas. Suspiro. - _En mi juventud adore la guerra.-_ dejo escapar las palabras de sus labios aun ausentete asta que fue sacado de sus pensamientos.

- _La guerra aun no comienza.-_ dijo Fury desde una pasarela superior. - _¿Crees convencer a Loki de decirnos a donde esta el tercer acto.-_ continuo.

- _No lo se, la mente de Loki esta muy afectada, no solo poder es lo que desea, sino venganza. por mi. Y no habrá tormento que lo distraiga de su objetivo.-_ explico volviendo su mirada hacia afuera.

- _Eso es lo que todos dicen... asta que comienza.-_ replico Fury.

- _¿Que esta pidiéndome que haga?-_ pregunto en sospecha.

- _Quiero saber si estas comprometido, en esto-_ dijo acercándose al rostro de Thor.

- _Loki es un prisionero.-_ replico.

 _-Y por que parece ser la única persona en la nave que esta aquí por que quiere.-_ replico Fury en referencia a la llegada de Thor.

Thor reflexiono sobre eso ausente recordando ser vencido por spiderman, era raro y obvio que Loki tramaba algo. Y estar abordo era parte de su plan. No sabia que pensar al final parecía que no tenían nada.

* * *

Loki rondaba su celda. Caminando de un lado hacia a otro. Estaba cansado de estar encerrado por un día completo. Sonrío.

- _Es muy difícil que alguien logre sorprenderme.-_ hablo mientras se daba la vuelta para mirar a su visitante.

- _Pero sabias que vendría.-_ respondió la voz de Natasha Romanoff.

-Después. _.. después de todas las torturas que a Fury se le ocurrieran, vendrías a mi como amiga, un bálsamo. Y luego yo cooperaría.-_ dijo sonriendo con burla. Camino lentamente mas cerca del cristal, estando justo frente a Natasha.

- _¿Que le hiciste al agente Barton?-_ pregunto Natasha ignorando la burla. Su rostro neutro clavado en Loki.

 _-Diría que he expandido su mente.-_ hablo como si estuviera confundido por la pregunta.

- _Y cuando triunfes, cuando seas el rey de la montaña, ¿que le pasara a su mente?-_ pregunto Natasha cruzando sus brazos al acercarse aun mas al cristal.

- _¿Este es el amor agente Romanoff?.-_ pregunto Loki levantando una ceja.

- _El amor... -_ Natasha dudo un momento. - _El amor es para niños. Estoy en deuda con Barton.-_ termino la frase. Ignorando una sensación en su pecho. ¿preocupación?.

 _-Cuéntame_. _-_ dijo retrocediendo, sorprendiendo un poco a Natasha cuando se retracto fácilmente.

Natasha sopeso sus opciones, no se sentía cómoda hablar de su pasado, y mucho menos quien estaba escuchando. Suspiro. Recogiendo su valor. Empezó.

- _Mucho antes de llegar a SHIELD yo... -_ se detuvo un momento caminado para recostarse en una baranda junto a la celda mirando hacia Loki. - _Bueno, me forje una reputación. Tengo habilidades muy especificas. Me era igual en que las usaba, o en quien. Hice algo que a SHIELD no le gusto.-_ Natasha trago. Estaba nerviosa pero no lo expreso. - _Barton fue enviado a liquidarme.-_ negó con la cabeza en el recuerdo, mirando hacia Loki. - _Y cambio de decisión.-_ termino.

Loki reflexiono con su mirada baja.

- _¿Y_ _que vas a hacer si te ofrezco liberarlo?-_ dijo mirando hacia Natasha.

- _Sacarte no creo.-_ respondió.

- _No, pero es interesante.-_ dijo sonriendo. - _Tu mundo ahora pende de un hilo y tu buscas salvar a un hombre.-_ hablo fingiendo incredulidad.

 _-Regímenes van y vienen, no es algo que me afecte mucho yo soy de Rusia. O bueno era.-_ replico con un encogimiento de hombros.

- _¿Y que eres ahora?-_ pregunto después de un momento.

- _En realidad no es complicado.-_ Natasha suspiro mientras se levantaba acercándose. - _Estoy en números rojos con el. Tengo que saldar mi deuda.-_ termino dejando de caminar.

- _¿Y podrás?, ¿y podrás saldar_ _ **todas**_ _tus deudas Natasha?, la hija de Dreik, Sau Paulo... -_ Loki empezó a recitar. - ... _el hospital en llamas. Barton me hablo de tu pasado. Tu deuda no esta en números rojos.-_ dijo levantándose. - _ **Esta**_ _ **derramando sangre**_ _y crees que salvar aun hombre no mas virtuoso que tu va a cambiar algo. Es el mas básico sentimentalismo. Eres un niño rezando,_ _ **PATÉTICO.**_ _.. –_ la voz de Loki se había elevado mientras hablaba ahora estaba gritando en el rostro de Natasha.

Natasha sabia que no debería perder el control de sus emociones. Pero al oír todos sus errores echados en cara con tanta intensidad no pudo evitar que sus ojos se agrandaran en shock. Esto no debería ir así. Sus manos temblaban. Las puso detrás de ella para que Loki no las viera. Estaba clavada en su lugar sin mover un musculo.

…. _mientes y asesinas..._

… _...Sirviendo a mentirosos y asesinos..._

… _..Finges ser diferente.…._

… _.Tener tu propio código..._

… _..Algo que compense los horrores..._

… _.Pero son parte de ti..._

 _...y jamas, ..._

… _.podrás, ..._

… _.olvidarlos..._

 _No tocare a Barton..._

¡BAMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

Loki golpeo con fuerza el cristal frente a Natasha.

Natasha salto. El estruendoso ruido la hizo saltar asustada sacándola del shock. Su rostro ya no era neutral ni sorprendido. Ahora estaba asustada.

" _ **No hasta obligarlo a que te mate"**_

 _ **tan lento,**_

 _ **tan intimo,**_

 _ **haré que exploten tus miedos**_

 _ **Lo voy a despertar solo para que contemple lo que hizo...**_

Natasha ya no podía mas. Su boca se abrió en shock reprimiendo un grito de horror. Dándole la espalda. Natasha empezó a huir del lugar su mente reviviendo todas las cosas que mas temía sus manos en sus oídos para no escuchar la voz de Loki. No funciono.

 _ **y cuando grite le romperé el CRÁNEO**_

Grito Loki

Natasha se congelo

 _Eso te ofrezco sabandija_ _ **cobarde.**_

Natasha casi sollozaba, su respiración estaba agitada, su cuerpo temblaba pero nunca lloraría. Ya había olvidado como hacerlo. - _Tu eres un monstruo.-_ susurro sin voluntad estando de espaldas con su cabeza baja.

 _Oh no,_

 _tu trajiste al monstruo._

 _-Eso es.-_ dijo Natasha dándose la vuelta sorprendida. Su estado emocional olvidado por la experiencia. Su mente entrenada dejo de lado su miedo y se concentro en la nueva información.

 _-¿Huh?_

 _-Claro, Banner. El es tu plan.-_ declaro segura de si misma de nuevo.

- _¿Que?-_ Loki estaba confundido por este giro de los acontecimientos.

- _Loki planea usar a Banner, si esta en el laboratorio que no se vaya, envíen a Thor.-_ Natasha ignoro la pregunta de Loki mientras se apresuraba a salir de la habitación mientras hablaba por el comunicador deteniéndose antes de salir y volverse a Loki. - _Gracias. Por tu cooperación.-_ dijo Natasha a un Loki desconcertado antes de salir.

* * *

Loki se quedo ahí sin saber lo que había ocurrido. Todo iba tan bien, la viuda negra había estado petrificada, temblaba e incluso iba a huir de el. Había visto el miedo en su rostro mientras hablaba estaba tan asustada que asta pensó que gritaría. Y ahora aquí estaba pensando en que salio mal. Y entonces, la realización amaneció en su rostro. Había dejado escapar que Bruce Banner estaba en sus planes. Bueno, pues no hay problema ya es demasiado tarde. El alba ya esta aquí.

- _Para alguien que dijo que era difícil que lo sorprendan, y nunca darse cuenta que había dos personas en la habitación es decepcionante.-_ la figura con capucha de Peter cayo del techo frente a la celda de cristal. - _Hiciste un numero en Natasha sabes. Sin mencionar que eso fue un golpe muy bajo, incluso para un tipo que se hace llamar rey._

Loki se sorprendió. Nunca sintió a nadie mas. Había estado hablando pensando que solo había una persona en la habitación, y esta maldita araña estaba presente todo el tiempo. Lo reconoció por el aro de plata con el que lucho contra Thor.

- _¿Por que estabas sonriendo aun después de que Natasha hubiera descubierto que planeas usar a Bruce.-_ pregunto ladeando su cabeza en interrogación fingiendo inocencia.

Loki estrecho los ojos mirando con cuidado a su segundo visitante para el día.

-¿ _Tienes asuntos conmigo, araña?-_ pregunto ignorando la pregunta.

- _Asi, perdón por la mala educación. Soy Peter Parker mucho gusto.-_ dijo Peter con una sonrisa infantil también ignorando la pregunta de Loki.

- _He, ya se tu nombre, y se tu historia. Memorice cada nombre de las cosas como ustedes y de todos_ _ **tu**_ _eras el mas patético de ellos. Ayudando a las personas a cruzar la calle y apagar incendios. Yo descubrí tu identidad en un día, cuando SHIELD no pudo.-_ dijo Loki extendiendo sus brazos acompañado con una risa burlona. - _ **No tienes NADA**_ _._ _ **-**_ espeto. - _Eres peor que Romanoff, no tienes objetivos, aspiraciones o personas para compartir tus logros. Tus padres murieron. Dejaste morir al oficial, a tu tío, a la mujer que amabas, perdiste a tu único familiar que aun vivía. -_ termino. - _ **MATASTE A TU MEJOR AMIGO**_ _.-_ sus palabras finales se gritaron con tanta intensidad poniendo su molestia por la araña, por frustrar su plan anterior.

- _Exacto.-_ dijo Peter con una sonrisa. - _No tengo nada.-_ siguió sonriendo al ver el desconcierto de Loki. - _No tengo nada ni a nadie, eso me convierte en tu peor enemigo. No tengo nada que perder soy una persona mas en tu camino que hará tu vida imposible tratando de frustrar tus malditos planes. Ese es mi objetivo ahora. Tal vez yo use mis poderes para cosas simples a tus ojos pero así es un rey. Eres rey por que las personas miran hacia ti para un mejor mañana, no un pelele que les diga que hacer. Queriendo que le cumplan todos sus caprichos._ _ **No sabes que es ser un rey**_ _.-_ Siseo Peter matizando sus palabras con condescendencia insultando a Loki. Sentía ira a la vista de Loki por hacer sufrir a Natasha, alguien que trata de ser una mejor persona. Alguien que Peter fue y que ya no es. El era la sombra de un héroe que luchaba por que amaba a las personas que protegía, ahora, no era mas que un robot que protegía por que era lo único que le quedaba. Su poder traía responsabilidad. Eso era lo que lo mantenía luchando, responsabilidad, y nada mas.

- _Y A QUIEN LE IMPORTA LO QUE PIENSEN. USTEDES NO SON MAS QUE SABANDIJAS DESEQUILIBRADAS.-_ grito Loki a todo pulmón su respiración era superficial. - _Ustedes nunca podrán trabajar juntos. Tienen diferentes objetivos, fracasaran y caerán a mis pies malditos entrometidos.-_ Loki había perdido la cabeza por ahora. Este humano venia y le hablaba como si el estuviera por encima de el. Inaceptable. Vería el final de Parker personalmente cuando saliera de ahí.

- _Tu eres el entrometido Loki. Este mundo no es tuyo y no sera un juguete para un niño caprichoso que se queja por no tener lo que quería desde un principio.-_ replico Peter.

- _Puede que sea un capricho Parker pero yo lo veré cumplido.-_ afirmo Loki.

- _Esto no te satisfacera.-_ dijo Peter con calma sus ojos verdes aburridos en Loki.

- _No importa, nunca lo sabrás. Morirás primero antes de ver mi reinado.-_ susurro Loki con su rostro a milímetros del cristal. La cara de Loki mostraba su seriedad.

Peter estaba imperturbable. Se dio la vuelta saliendo de la habitación con unas ultimas palabras.

" _Espero con ansias verte intentarlo, no seras el primero... ni el ultimo"_

" _Recuerda, soy tu peor enemigo"_

* * *

Mientras Peter y Loki hablaban.

 _-¿Que están haciendo señor Stark?_ \- cuestiono Fury entrando rápidamente en el laboratorio iluminado por los primeros rayos del sol donde estaban Tony y Bruce.

 _-Am, de hecho, nos preguntábamos lo mismo de usted.-_ respondió Tony con suspicacia.

 _-Creí que estaban localizando el tercer acto.-_ hablo Fury con sospecha.

 _-Eso hacemos fijamos el parámetro y ya estamos buscando la señal, cuando se registre lo ubicaremos en un radio de media milla._ \- dijo Bruce señalando una pantalla detrás del director.

 _-Recuperaran su cubo sin líos, ni molestias.-_ Tony dijo haciendo gestos con su control. _-¿cual es la fase dos?-_ pregunto Tony fingiendo ignorancia.

 _-La fase dos es que SHIELD use el cubo para fabricar armas.-_ respondió Steve entrando en el laboratorio tirando un arma en la mesa cercana. _-Lo siento ya no pude esperar a tu computadora.-_ se disculpo con Tony sin sentirlo.

 _-Rogers reuní todo lo relacionado con el tercer acto, no significa que fabrique... -_ comenzó Fury.

 _-Discúlpame Nick. ¿Que, no mentías?-_ interrumpió Bruce llamando la atención de Fury.

 _-Me equivoque director. El mundo no a cambiado.-_ Steve dijo llamando la atención de Fury hacia el. Fury miraba de Bruce a Steve sin saber a quien responder.

Thor y Natasha entraron a media frase del capitán para encontrarse con la discusión actual.

 _-¿Usted sabia de esto?-_ pregunto Bruce dirigiéndose a la recién llegada.

 _-Quizás lo mas apropiado es apartarse de este entorno doctor.-_ hablo Natasha al ver a Bruce alterado, sin embargo no respondió ni sabia de que hablaba.

 _-Hjaa, yo estaba en calcuta, lo suficientemente apartado.-_ replico a Natasha negando con la cabeza alejándose de ella.

 _-Loki esta manipulándolo.-_ dijo Natasha tratando de que Bruce se calmara y no hacer lo que Loki quiera que haga, lo que sea que el quiera.

 _-¿Y que se supone que usted hace?-_ dijo acaloradamente a Natasha.

 _-No lo seduje para que me acompañara ¿o si doctor?-_ respondió Natasha ofendida.

 _-Oigan no me iré si esto los pone nerviosos.-_ dijo Bruce levantando las manos para que todos entiendan de que se quedaría. _-Ahora díganos por que SHIELD esta usando el tercer acto para crear armas de destrucción masiva.-_ continuo mientras miraba a Fury con sus manos puestas en una pantalla que mostraba esquemas e información de misiles.

Fury suspiro resignado y un poco molesto por el cuestionamiento.

 _-Por culpa de el.-_ dijo por fin levantando la mano señalando a Thor que retrocedió con desconcierto.

 _-¿Mía?-_ hablo con incredulidad.

 _-El año pasado la Tierra tuvo un visitante de otro planeta cuya gran batalla dejo devastado a un pueblo pequeño. Descubrimos además de que no estamos solos. Que nuestras armas en comparación son risibles.-_ termino Fury con calma sus razones, aceptando que si fabricaban armas.

 _-Mi pueblo solo quiere la paz con su planeta.-_ hablo Thor en defensa de Asgard.

 _-¿No son el único que pueblo existe o si?.-_ replico Fury girándose para verlo. _-Y no son la única amenaza.-_ continuo. _-El mundo esta repleto de personas que nadie puede vencer.-_ dijo mirando a Bruce. _-Tampoco controlar.-_ termino esta vez mirando a Tony.

 _-¿Como controlaron el cubo?-_ pregunto Steve.

 _-Su labor con el tercer acto fue el que atrajo a Loki aquí, y a sus aliados.-_ dijo Thor acercándose a Fury. _-Están anunciando a todos los mundos que la Tierra esta lista para una guerra mas avanzada.-_ explico las consecuencias de sus acciones.

 _-¿Mas avanzada?-_ cuestiono Steve con los brazos cruzados.

 _-Nos forzaron a actuar. Teníamos que proponer al..._

 _-Destrucción nuclear, eso ayuda a calmar cualquier conflicto.-_ dijo Tony interrumpiendo a Fury.

 _-¿Recuérdame como amasaste tu fortuna, Stark?-_ cuestiono Fury dirigiendo su mirada a Tony.

 _-Si fabricara armas todavía, seria parte importante..._

 _-Hey haber espérame ¿por que hoy es sobre mi?-_ interrumpió Tony de nuevo levantando sus manos con incredulidad a Steve.

 _-Perdón, ¿que no lo es siempre?-_ replico Steve con burla.

 _-Creí que los humanos eran mas revolucionarios.-_ hablo Thor entrando de nuevo en la discusión.

 _-¿Disculpa?, ¿nosotros fuimos a tu planeta a estallar cosas?-_ dijo Fury con escepticismo mirando a Thor con su único ojo.

 _-Tratan a sus defensores con desconfianza.-_ replico fijando su mirada azul sobre Fury.

 _-La agente Romanoff es uno de ellos.-_ se escucho en medio de toda la discusión.

 _-Tu no eres mi defensor.-_ casi grito Fury.

 _-¿De verdad son tan ingenuos?-_ interrumpió Natasha. _-SHIELD monitorea peligros potenciales.-_ termino explicando lo que sabia a Thor.

 _-¿El capitán america esta vigilado?-_ pregunto Bruce con incredulidad ante el comentario de Natasha.

 _-Esto no le incumbe doctor.-_ hablo Fury ignorando la pregunta.

 _-Todos lo están.-_ respondió Natasha siendo sincera.

 _-Espera, ¿estas en la lista?-_ dijo Tony a Steve con curiosidad. Después de eso todo parecía volverse loco.

 _-Les dije que era... -_ comenzó Thor.

 _-Seguridad nunca te agrado... -_ se escucho la voz de Fury en el fondo no dejando oír la de Thor.

 _-Stark te lo advierto si vuelves a decir otra vez..._

 _-Amenaza verbal, hay me siento amenazado ahaaa..._

 _-Director Fury..._

 _-No espero que se vea comprometida, en este momento deje a los demás..._

Las voces se mezclaban en sonidos indistinguibles. Las palabras volaban por toda la habitación. Nadie notaba que la luz del cetro brillaba con intensidad la habitación completa parecía descontrolada.

* * *

Una nave se acercaba al Helicarrier. Los operadores trataban de averiguar que hacia tan cerca de ellos. Dentro de la nave un equipo de ataque se preparaba. Barton estaba calibrando su arco su próxima misión estaba frente a el. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que todo vaya a pedir de boca.

* * *

 _-Habla de control cuando solo atrae el caos.-_ comento Thor con gracia.

- _Es su modus operandi.-_ dijo Bruce llamando la atención de todos. - _Haber que es esto ¿un equipo?. No no no, es una mezcla de químicos que produce,_ _ **caos.**_ _Somos... una bomba de tiempo.-_ termino Bruce con un tono acusatorio.

 _-Usted tiene que apartarse.-_ advirtió Fury acercándose a Bruce.

- _Por que no dejan que el hombre libere tensión.-_ hablo Tony en voz alta poniendo su mano en el hombro de Steve.

- _Sabes bien por que no puede, cierra la boca.-_ replico Steve apartando la mano de Tony.

- _Uh, tal vez quieras obligarme.-_ provoco Tony.

- _Si, muy fuerte con esa armadura.-_ dijo en respuesta Steve rodeando a Tony. - _Y sin ella dime que eres tu.-_ termino hablando en el oído de Tony.

- _Un genio millonario, playboy, filántropo.-_ respondió girándose hacia Steve.

Natasha levanto una ceja dándole la razón. Los demás tenían que admitir que era impresionante.

- _Muchos que no tienen eso valen diez de ti. E visto los vídeos, tu solamente peleas para ti mismo. No eres capaz de sacrificarte por otros, de acostarse sobre el alambre y dejar que otros pasen sobre ti.-_ acuso Steve mirando a los ojos de Tony.

- _Yo cortaría ese alambre.- respondió_ con suficiencia.

- _Siempre una salida. Tal vez no eres una amenaza pero al menos deja de aparentar que eres un héroe.-_ dijo Steve. Todos los miraban fijamente poniendo atención a todo lo que se decía.

- _¿Un héroe?, ¿igual que tu?, eres un experimento de laboratorio Rogers lo que te hace especial y fuerte vino de una botella.-_ insulto Tony.

- _Ponte tu traje, veamos quien gana.-_ provoco Steve.

- _Jajajajaja, ustedes son tan banales... y enanos.-_ carcajeo Thor. Le hacia tanta gracia ver a estos humanos.

- _Si, somos un gran equipo.-_ comento Bruce.

 _-Agente Romanoff, escolte al doctor Banner devuelta a su... -_

 _-¿A donde?, rentaron mi cuarto.-_ dijo con vehemencia interrumpiendo a Fury.

 _-La celda solo era en caso de... -_

 _-En caso de tener que matarme. Pero es inútil, lose. Ya lo intente.-_ Bruce exploto. Todos miraron en la declaración final, sorprendidos por la insinuación.

- _Estoy harto. Ya no quería sentir dolor, así que dispare una bala en mi boca y el otro sujeto la escupió.-_ soltó amargo al final. -Seguí _con mi vida, me concentre en ayudar a otras personas. Estaba bien, hasta que ustedes me metieron en este absurdo circo y pusieron a todos en riesgo. Le cuento mi secreto agente Romanoff, que hago para conservar la calma._ Hablo Bruce con ira controlada mirando a Natasha.

Natasha retrocedió asustada. Los demás estaban en alerta inmediatamente, preparados para entrar en acción a cualquier señal de algo verde. Fury quito el seguro de su arma y espero.

- _Doctor Banner, ponga el cetro en la base.- sugirió_ Steve con cuidado.

Bruce se sorprendió. Miro hacia su mano izquierda y efectivamente ahí estaba el cetro. Sin darse cuenta había agarrado el cetro, su enojo fue aplacado... por el momento. Un sonido llamo la atención de todos. Bruce levanto la mirada a una pantalla que emitía una señal.

 _-Allí esta.-_ hablo Tony al ver la pantalla, el cubo había sido rastreado.

- _Lo siento señores, parece que no habrá función después de todo.-_ dijo Bruce dejando el cetro en la mesa. Camino en medio de todos hacia la pantalla para revisar las coordenadas.

- _Localizaste el tercer acto.-_ pregunto Fury repentinamente.

- _El tercer acto pertenece a Asgard, no hay humano que lo domine.-_ replico Thor.

Mientras todos discutían Bruce revisaba la señal. Bruce levanto la cabeza sorprendido por la ubicación hacia los demás, el cubo estaba en...

¡BOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

* * *

 **fin del cap dejen reviews. CHAU.**


	10. Chapter 10 -Hulk aplasta

**Exención de responsabilidad:** y sigo siendo pobre y desempleado.

 **A/N: no tengo nada que decir excepto que espero que no sea decepcionante**

 **Nota: no hay.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10** **–** Hulk aplasta.

 **~Helicarrier base aérea~**

Peter caminaba por los pasillos pensando en las conversación con Loki cuando sintió su sentido arácnido volverse loco. Comenzó a correr hacia le laboratorio. Estaba apunto de llegar a la puerta.

 _¡BOOOOOOMMMM!_

 _-Mierda.-_ se quejo al ser lanzado a la pared del otro lado del pasillo.

- _Estas bien._

Levanto la mirada para ver a Tony y Steve salir a tropicones de la habitación. Miro a Steve quien le había preguntado. - _Si estoy bien._

Steve asintió ayudando a Tony a caminar.

- _Que locura.-_ logro decir el millonario antes de apresurarse por el pasillo con Steve siguiéndolo después de ayudar a levantar a Peter.

Mirándolos salir, Peter entro en la habitación siendo pasado por Fury. Logro escuchar a María Hill que una turbina había sido dañada por la explosión y estaban en riesgo de caer.

Thor no estaba por ninguna parte. Peter se acerco a la ventana rota, Thor de seguro cayo por ahí.

* * *

Natasha gimió de dolor al estar atrapada bajo los escombros de la nave. Levanto la cabeza para mirar a su compañero.

Bruce estaba tratando de mantener la calma pero era demasiado difícil.

- _Romanoff_

Natasha escucho a Fury por el auricular. Hizo una pausa en su esfuerzo para liberar su pierna para responder. - _Todo bien._

Escucho la respiración pesada de Bruce. Mirándolo con cierta preocupación. - _¿Todo en orden verdad?.-_ pregunto.

* * *

Peter al ver que no había nada en este lugar se acerco al agujero en el centro de la habitación esperando ver que es lo que estaba haciendo ruidos extraños.

* * *

- _¿Doctor?._

Natasha pregunto con cuidado al ver la forma de Bruce retorcerse en el suelo a unos centímetros de ella. - _Oye Bruce.-_ dijo mientras trataba de liberarse. - _Tienes que resistir. Eso es lo que Loki quiere.-_ su rostro estaba sudando por el esfuerzo de intentar liberarse. Su voz jadeante mientras hablaba. - _Escúchame._

 _-Estas herida._

Natasha hizo señas a los trabajadores del área para que se vayan.

Los hombres al ser despedidos y darse cuenta de quien estaba junto a ella salieron rápidamente del lugar dejándola.

- _No te abandonare, ok. Te juro por mi vida que voy a sacarte. Bruce vas a estar bien, ya no tendrás qu..._

 _ **-Tu vida.-**_ Bruce rugió interrumpiéndola.

Natasha se asusto al ver los ojos verdes y rostro tenso por el esfuerzo.

Bruce se levanto arqueando la espalda al sentir su control desaparecer. La ropa se desgarro, sus músculos y cuerpo se agrandaron tornándose verde.

- _¿Bruce?_

Lo ojos verdes miraron a Natasha. Ella vio los últimos indicios de Bruce Banner desaparecer dejando solo una criatura furiosa.

Rugió con fuerza haciéndola redoblar sus esfuerzos para liberarse.

Le costo pero pudo sacar su pie y comenzar a correr hacia las escaleras. Hulk en su cola. Salto sobre otra pasarela a tiempo cuando su perseguidor arranco las escaleras por completo.

Natasha comenzó a correr ignorando el dolor en su tobillo. Salto sobre un tubo a otra rampa, nunca dejando de correr.

Hulk arrancaba los paneles de metal tratando de atrapar a su presa. Destruyendo las pasarelas.

* * *

Loki escucho el rugido de Bruce estando en su celda. Todo fue de acuerdo al plan. Por un momento creyó que fallaría, pero era tan fácil manipular a estos humanos.

Sonrío.

* * *

Peter vestido con su traje negro se sumergió en el agujero al escuchar y sentir el peligro. Moviéndose rápidamente atraves de los tubos. Contorsionándose en los ángulos mas extraños para atravesar el área en un tiempo récord miro a su alrededor notando un rastro de destrucción. Algo grande estaba corriendo libre.

* * *

Natasha guardaba silencio, aunque era difícil con su respiración pesada de tanto correr. Había perdido a Hulk por un momento y disfrutaba del descanso. Estaba escondida detrás de unos tanques de gas mirando por el lugar tratando de averiguar a donde estaba Hulk.

Sacando su arma comenzó a moverse. Todo estaba demasiado silencioso. Camino rápidamente por el lugar oscuro tratando de encontrar una salida en medio de tanto tubo.

 _¡AAAAAARARARAGGGRAAARARRARAR!_

Saltando ante el estruendo del rugido de Hulk que se mantenía al otro lado de unos tubos. Disparo sobre los tubos que expulsaban gases de algún tipo. Dándose la vuelta comenzó a correr para salvar su vida.

Su corazón latía ante el peligro, su respiración se estaba volviendo demasiado dolorosa para seguir con la persecución.

Hulk estaba molesto.

Hulk aplasta.

La gran masa verde atravesaba los marcos de metal causando chispas por toda la nave. Natasha estaba en problemas al ver la velocidad con la que se movía hacia ella. Hulk estaba a solo unos cuantos metros para aplastar a su presa.

 _¡SSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIII!_

Varias redes se conectaron por todos los músculos enormes de Hulk haciéndolo ralentizar y permitiendo a Natasha alejarse de el.

Peter se movió por los aires esquivando las tuberías. Cuando estaba los suficiente mente cerca de Bruce activo el regalo de Natasha. El guante metálico golpeo la rodilla de Hulk haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

Natasha observo desde un lugar un poco mas seguro. Viendo como Peter trataba de hacerlo caer. En una furia Hulk azoto su enorme puño dándole a la figura negra de Peter.

Peter atravesó varios tubos metálicos así como barandas.

- _Que joder, ¿por que los que me golpean siempre tienen que ser tan fuertes?. Y del mismo lado para variar.-_ comento mientras trataba de minimizar el dolor en la espalda.

Hulk se movió para aplastar al insecto que lo había enojado mas. Llevando su puño hacia abajo cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Peter esquivo el golpe tambalearse ante el temblor que provoco el impacto.

Natasha se acerco a la zona para ver a Peter esquivar todos los azotes de Hulk. Frustrado Hulk golpeo su pie en el suelo metálico haciendo estremecer la nave. Observo como Peter utilizo el equilibrio de años de usar su cuerpo y sus propias habilidades súper humanas para sostenerse en pie enviando un poderoso golpe con su aro, mas bien el aro que le regalo.

Hulk retrocedió del poderoso golpe. Recuperándose rápidamente del ataque atrapo al molesto humano mandándolo a volar atravesando una pared y directo a la zona de almacén de aviones.

Volviéndose bruscamente a Natasha estaba a punto de lanzarse para aplastarla.

Retrocediendo rápido se lanzo hacia la dirección donde Peter había sido lanzado.

Hulk la siguió mirando a todos los lugares espantando a todos los agentes que operaban en el lugar. Todos corrían alejándose de la masa verde. Mientras tanto el trataba de localizar a su presa.

Natasha se dio cuenta que la había encontrado y se acercaba rápido hacia ella. Sintió su fin acercarse a ella como un tren de carga.

De desprovisto Hulk sintió un tremendo golpe en su zona media que lo mando a volar por el lugar. Rodando la figura que lo había atacado lo miro con cuidado. Los dos se levantaron, mirándose uno midiéndolo y el otro con cuidado.

Los trabajadores corrieron fuera de la habitación dejándolos solos.

Natasha miraba con su boca entre abierta al verse casi morir hace unos instantes. Observo como Thor esquivaba los golpes de Hulk. Fue incluso capaz de detener uno de ellos para luego ser lanzado atraves de las cajas de metal en el almacén.

Una figura cayo junto a ella. Mirando hacia ella estaba Peter sangrando de su nariz.

- _Casi mueres que te pasa Natasha.-_ dijo con seriedad mirándola, mientras ignoraba cuando Thor llamo su martillo y golpeo la mandíbula de Hulk haciéndolo chocar contra un avión.

- _No me quedare sin hacer nada.-_ replico acaloradamente mirando los ojos de Peter.

- _Pues has algo y ve por los enemigos que abordaron la nave.-_ contesto en replica haciendo una mueca de fastidio.

Natasha lo miro frustrada. - _En serio vas actuar como un idiota, ahora.-_ elevo su voz en la ultima palabra.

- _Tu estas siendo imposible ahora.-_ señalo con impaciencia.

- _Asi pu..._

Natasha abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Sintió los labios que no eran suyos, las manos ajenas la rodearon de la cintura. Estaba tan sorprendida que cuando se dio cuenta estaba siendo empujada por la puerta hacia afuera de la zona de pelea.

Peter la había besado y sacado a la fuerza del lugar.

Peter estaba a punto de irse pero se detuvo un momento para darse la vuelta y darle un casto beso en los labios de la sorprendida Natasha antes de correr para ayudar a Thor.

Natasha no pudo hacer nada. Quien se espera que venga un tipo en medio de una pelea contra una fuerza de la naturaleza y te bese por que no te quieres ir. Era una estupidez y ella cayo exactamente ahí.

* * *

Peter corrió directamente sobre la espalda de Hulk distrayéndolo un momento. Thor aprovecho para mandar un golpe ascendente en Hulk enviándolo de nuevo por los aires. El tiempo parecía detenerse para Peter. Hulk se arqueo en el aire, Peter estaba sobre la espalda. Saltando de su espalda y cayendo en el suelo el tiempo volvió a la normalidad con Hulk destrozando el suelo metálico.

Peter no quería usar sus cuchillas por que no sabia el daño o las consecuencias de herir a Hulk.

- _Espero que p...-_ Peter se interrumpió mientras saltaba a un lado para evitar ser aplastado por Hulk.

Thor había volteado a ver a Peter en el momento que Hulk se lanzo lográndolo atrapar y haciendo que atraviese el techo del almacén. Peter los siguió a la habitación de arriba que tenia ventanas al cielo abierto.

Encontró a Thor y Hulk en una pelea a puños. La fuerza de Thor era considerable al verlo sostenerse contra Hulk. Peter tiro redes de sus muñecas envolviendo a Hulk para darle menos movilidad. Thor golpeo varias veces a Hulk sin ningún resultado.

Soltándose Hulk agarro a los dos vengadores de sus torsos. Extendió sus brazos para luego golpear a los dos en un aplauso.

Peter y Thor impactaron, **Duro.** Thor se sentía perdido con sus ojos casi rodando por el lugar mientras Peter intentaba inhalar el aire dentro de sus pulmones.

Hulk los soltó y los atrapo en el aire agarrándolo de los pies y golpearlos contra las ventanas, el techo, las mesas, el suelo y entre ellos mismos. Aburriéndose los lanzo por la habitación.

Peter estaba demasiado dolorido incluso para pensar racionalmente. Así que se levanto a pesar del dolor con Thor siguiendo su ejemplo. Apoyándose mutuamente levantaron la mirada para mirarse. Sus piernas les temblaban y sus ojos viajaban sin rumbo.

- _Duele.-_ soltó Peter en un gemido.

- _Quiero vomitar.-_ secundo Thor poniéndose verde.

 _¡UUFFH!_

Los dos giraron su mirada hacia su oponente que bufaba al mirarlos. Parecía decepcionado.

Rugiendo se lanzo a ellos de nuevo.

- _Corre por tu vida.-_ grito Peter mientras se lanzaba sobre Hulk y llegar al otro lado.

- _Si pudiera correr lo haría.-_ Thor se quejo cuando Hulk lo embistió mandándolo de nuevo a la pared.

Girándose a Peter estaba a punto de atacar cuando disparos lo detuvieron.

Corriendo a refugiarse de los disparos solo miro a Hulk lanzarse sobre un avión de guerra. Pudo observar cuando destruyo la nave y casi matar al piloto para luego ser lanzado por la explosión hacia la tierra. - _¿Por que no pensé en eso?.-_ comento.

Thor se levanto con cuidado. Estaba demasiado mareado para esquivar, se acerco a Peter que miraba por la ventana.

Los dos perdieron el equilibrio cuando el Helicarrier se desplomo del cielo. Peter envío redes para sostenerse atrapando a Thor y logrando regresar a la nave.

* * *

Clint se apresuro por las pasarelas después de desactivar las turbinas. Solo tendría que salir de aquí y misión cumplida. Dándose la vuelta con su arco listo para disparar.

Natasha desvío la flecha moviendo el arco. Clint giro y golpeo a Natasha con su pie izquierdo haciéndola retroceder. Esquivo el arco mientras se alejaba. Giro e hizo lo mismo enviando una patada a Clint en el torso haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

Natasha se deslizo bajo la pasarela. Clint se acerco buscando a Natasha, al estar cerca recibió un golpe de Natasha que salio por el otro extremo. Retrocediendo saco una flecha disparándola.

Natasha esquivo saltando a otra rampa, Clint la siguió comprometiéndola en una lucha cercana.

Natasha bloqueo uno de sus golpes sorprendiéndose al quedar atrapada en la cuerda del arco. Clint la golpeo dos veces con el arco hasta que Natasha se logro liberar.

Usando el arco Clint rempujo a Natasha contra en la baranda. Natasha respondió golpeando sus rodillas en su estomago alejándolo y quedándose con el arco.

Al verse sin su arma principal Clint saco una cuchilla de combate.

* * *

Thor y Peter corrieron a la celda de Loki para evitar que se lo lleven. Peter se separo para revisar un grupo de agentes que estaban heridos a un lado.

Thor entro para ver a Loki salir de la celda. Corriendo con la intención de enviar a los dos dentro de la celda. Thor atravesó a Loki, literalmente. Era una ilusión y ahora el estaba dentro de la celda.

Thor puso su mirada en Loki quien estaba cerca del panel de control.

- _¿Cuantas veces caerás con el mismos truco?.-_ cuestiono con incredulidad.

Loki estaba con sus manos detrás de su espalada mirando a Thor con fingida incredulidad.

Thor no respondió, en cambio levanto su martillo golpeando el cristal agrietándolo. El sistema de seguridad trono a punto de dejarlo caer. Loki retrocedió mirando con cuidado la celda.

Loki retrocedió satisfecho al ver que no caería, al menos no aun. - _Los humanos nos creen inmortales.-_ comento caminando al panel de control. - _¿Quieres comprobar?.-_ pregunto con burla acercándose al panel.

Thor se preparaba cuando un ruido contundente llamo la atención de los dos.

Coulson estaba apuntando un arma avanzada a Loki después de dejar inconsciente a el guardia de Loki. - _Por favor apártate._

Loki tuvo que apartarse del panel.

- _¿Te gusta?.-_ comenzó Coulson. - _comenzamos el prototipo después de que enviaste al destructor.-_ encogiéndose de hombros mientras hablaba. - _La verdad no se lo que hace.-_ activando el arma con un zumbido eléctrico. - _¿Probamos ahora?._ Termino a punto de apretar el gatillo.

Loki apareció detrás de Coulson dejando una ilusión donde estaba antes. Retrocediendo el cetro para atravesar al agente.

Loki salio despedido hacia atrás cuando una red lo jalo hacia atrás evitando que matara a Coulson.

Peter corrió a la forma caída de Loki, sacando sus cuchillas de su espalda. Bajándolas sobre Loki que rodó esquivando las armas salvando el pellejo por poco. Peter retrocedió cuando Loki dejo escapar energía azul destruyendo una pared.

Coulson disparo un rayo que Loki esquivo por los pelos. Moviéndose para golpear a Coulson azoto el cetro en el pecho de Peter. Cubriéndose con las cuchillas salio despedido al otro lado de la habitación. Loki atravesó a Coulson en el abdomen dejándolo caer contra la pared.

- _Noooooo.-_ Thor miro al agente con el que había hablado.

Loki corrió al panel activando la eyección de la celda.

Thor abrió ancho sus ojos al ser expulsado del Helicarrier a gran velocidad.

Loki salio huyendo del lugar. O trato cuando un rayo de energía lo expulso de la habitación. Coulson sonrío al ver volar a Loki.

Peter se lanzo tras la celda, sin darse cuenta de la condición de Coulson. Redes fueron lanzadas en la celda para poder llegar.

El giro de la celda era suficiente para que las redes se envolvieran acercándolo rápidamente.

Thor estaba desorientado sin saber como salir de la celda directo a estrellarse.

Peter se pego a la celda ya acostumbrado a no saber si estaba de cabeza o derecho. Sacando las cuchillas las clavo en el cristal con todas sus fuerzas. El cristal se agrieto. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo las saco apuñalándolas de nuevo hasta debilitar el cristal un poco.

Thor en su confusión observo la abertura creada por Peter. Peter se aparto de ahí tratando de orientarse un poco en los fuertes ruidos del viento. Thor apunto a Mjolnir a las grietas rempujandose con sus pies en el cristal opuesto salio despedido creando una abertura y salir de la celda.

Peter al ver salir a Thor también salto de la celda disfrutando de saber donde es arriba y donde es abajo.

* * *

Natasha bloqueo el golpe de Clint. Soltó una patada en su pierna mientras bloqueaba otro golpe. Un puño golpeo la cara de Clint haciéndole quejarse. Natasha retorció la mano de Clint alejando el cuchillo. Clint soltó el cuchillo agarrándolo con la otra mano y oscilandolo para cortar a Natasha. Esquivando atrajo la mano de Clint a su propio cuello.

Cambiando de movimiento Clint trato de apuñalar el ojo de Natasha. Retorciendo la mano, Clint se agacho a voluntad de Natasha. Saltando sobre si misma giro por completo y empujo a Clint en la baranda haciéndolo recobrar el sentido.

Clint parpadeo en confusión. Arrodillándose levanto la mirada para ver a Natasha frente a el. - _Natasha.-_ pregunto con desconcierto antes de recibir un golpe en la cara dejándolo inconsciente.

Natasha se quedo ahí tratando de recuperar el aliento. El ultimo golpe no era necesario pero se sintió bien.

Suspiro aliviada comunicando que tenia a Clint.

* * *

Peter se acercaba demasiado rápido al suelo. Creando un paracaídas en tiempo récord con las redes y en el aire era difícil pero la caída fue un poco mas suave cuando aterrizo en un prado de flores.

Mirando a su alrededor intento buscar a Thor, pero era un caso perdido. Haciendo lo mas sensato se dirigió a la ciudad mas cercana.

- _Esto esta cada ves mejor.-_ declaro. - _Aveces me pregunto que habré hecho en mi otra vida para merecer esto.-_ se quejo caminando al norte de su posición.

* * *

- _ **Hulk aplasta.-**_ rugió Bruce antes de convertirse en su alter ego mas suave.

* * *

 **-** _ **Perdimos al agente Coulson.-**_

* * *

 **fin del cap.**


	11. Chapter 11 -Invasión parte 1

**Exención de responsabilidad:** no poseo nada como ustedes.

 **A/N: Como ustedes pueden no saber, es que yo no tenia ganas de terminar esto. no se si sepan la molestia que es tener una idea en la cabeza que ocupe toda tu creatividad y no puedas continuar la idea anterior. pero sin embargo no quiero iniciar esa idea por que se que me puede pasar lo mismo y no pueda terminarla.**

 **yo odio a las historias que son dejadas sin terminar y son buenísimas.**

 **yo no odio a los autores, solo odio que sean tan buenas y no pueda saber lo demás que seguía. Así que decidí ponerme la misión de terminar mis historias, solo espero que les agrade.**

 **otra cosa es que yo ya no tengo tanto tiempo libre, pero quiero seguir escribiendo historias. si alguien quiere hacer una historia en conjunto mandenme un PM y si alguien quiere ayudar con esta o la otra historia que estoy escribiendo no sean tímidos y** **contáctenme**

 **pásense por mi perfil esta muy mal hecho pero me gustan esos animes chau. disfruten.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11** **–** Invasión parte 1

 **~Helicarrier base aérea~**

 _-Loki_ _escapo, el Helicarrier esta dañado y estamos desorganizados.-_ Fury se paseaba por el puente de control frente a los vengadores que aun estaban en la nave. - _sabíamos que este equipo no funcionaria, Coulson murió y tal parece que sera en vano.-_ continuo mientras Natasha entraba junto a Clint a la habitación.

- _Estamos paralizados en el aire. Nuestras comunicaciones, la ubicación del cubo..., Banner..., Thor..., Spiderman.-_ Fury dejo escapar un suspiro cansado y continuar. - _no tengo nada para ustedes, y perdí a mi único ojo bueno.-_ negó con la cabeza a la muerte de Coulson. - _Sabia que esto venia._

Steve miraba hacia la ventana, Tony estaba sentado viendo en la dirección opuesta. Todo se vino abajo, no habían pensado en las consecuencias de todo esto si perdían o se rendían, al menos no pensaron que seria tan de repente.

 _-Coulson tenia esto en su chaqueta._

Metiendo la mano en su chaqueta saco un paquete de cartas llenas de sangre. Todos lo reconocieron al instante.

 _-Parece que no pudo conseguir tu firma.-_ dijo tirándolas sobre la mesa frente a Tony y Steve.

Steve recogió una de las tarjetas, su propia imagen le devolvió la mirada. La sangre aun estaba fresca.

- _Si. Pensábamos construir un arsenal con el tercer acto, pero jamas invertí mucho tiempo en eso por que aposté por algo mas riesgoso.-_ el director caminaba alrededor de la mesa pensando en sus palabras. - _Surgió una idea, y Stark la conoce, llamada la iniciativa vengadores.-_ Steve levanto la mirada en esto.

Fury continuo con su explicación. - _La idea era reunir un grupo de personas excepcionales y tratar de convertirlas en algo mas, ver si podían unirse cuando necesitáramos que libraran las batallas que no podíamos ganar.-_ ahora incluso Tony prestaba atención en las palabras.

- _Phill Coulson murió creyendo firmemente en esta idea. En los héroes._

Tony se levanto bruscamente siendo ignorado por los demás, salio de la habitación hacia el lugar donde Coulson había muerto. Necesitaba pensar.

Clint se sentó en la silla antes ocupada por Tony tratando de asimilar las cosas después de estar dentro de su propia cabeza por un largo tiempo.

Natasha camino hacia la ventana. Todo parecía estar bien y de repente era un caos, en este momento le vendría bien un poco del humor de Peter. Ahora que lo pensaba Peter había caído junto con Thor y estaba allá afuera, tal vez esta herido o... . sacudió la cabeza, no debería estar pensando eso, aunque no podía evitarlo, Peter no podía volar. Suspiro para tratar de relajarse.

Habían hablado con Clint y estaban listos para luchar, aunque esa no fuera su propia área, ella era una espía, no una luchadora de campo abierto. Solo falta que los súper-humanos se pongan de acuerdo.

* * *

Peter corría a todo lo que daban sus piernas atraves de la carretera, se supone que estaba a varios kilómetros de nueva York, solo esperaba que no llegara tan cansado.

* * *

Thor estaba confundido, tenia muchas cosas que pensar, levanto su martillo de la tierra mirando hacia el cielo, tendría que empezar a moverse si quería la posibilidad de encontrar a los demás.

* * *

Bruce acababa de terminar de ponerse la ropa que el anciano le había dado, al menos tuvo la suerte de eso, no quería ni imaginarse ir caminando por las calles completamente desnudo.

* * *

Clint entro al baño pensando en su situación, quería venganza, había sido usado y había matado a los de su propio bando. Natasha no quiso decirlo pero sabia que fueron muchos.

Suspiro mientras lavaba su rostro, sacudió la cabeza enviando lejos esos pensamientos.

 _-Muy bien, ¿Natasha, puedes pilotear un avión?-_ pregunto Steve mientras caminaba dentro de la habitación de descanso donde Natasha y Clint se habían trasladado.

- _Yo puedo hacer eso.-_ declaro Clint entrando desde la habitación del baño secándose las manos. Natasha no respondió al final sabia que Clint era mejor en eso.

- _¿Tienes un traje?.-_ cuestiono.

 _-Póntelo, todos prepárense nos vamos a nueva York.-_ respondió después del asentimiento de Clint.

Todos empezaron a moverse preparándose para la misión.

* * *

Peter se detuvo impresionado al ver a alguien que reconocería en cualquier lugar. Una moto se acerco a el.

- _Parece que no soy el único perdido ¿eh?.-_ comento sonriendo.

- _Pues por lo que veo necesitas transporte.-_ le dijo Bruce Banner.

- _Por supuesto._

Peter sonrío acercándose.

* * *

 _-Señor._

 _-Agente Hill.-_ respondió Fury barajando las tarjetas con sangre.

- _Esas tarjetas... estaban en el casillero del agente Coulson, no en su chaqueta.-_ declaro con los brazos cruzados.

Fury suspiro. - _Solo les di un impulso._

En ese momento la advertencia de que un jet había sido llevado fue escuchada.

- _Lo encontraron, reactiven los sistemas de comunicación como puedan, quiero ojos en todas partes.-_ le dijo Fury a la agente Hill.

- _Si señor._

* * *

Ironman se movía atraves de los cielos, el jet que transportaba a sus compañeros se movía justo detrás de el. Habían descubierto que Loki pensaba usar la torre Stark para su propósito.

Acelerando mas se adelanto por un buen tramo acercándose en poco tiempo a la torre.

Al llegar pudo ver la maquina junto con el cubo ya en funcionamiento, el doctor Erik Selvig estaba parado cerca del dispositivo.

Acercándose para poder hablar al científico. Tony elevo su voz.

 _-Apáguelo doctor Selvig._

Mirando hacia Ironman el doctor dejo escapar el aire. - _Ya es tarde, no se desactivara.-_ termino mirando la maquina en funcionamiento.

- _Ella quiere enseñarnos algo.-_ hablo de nuevo, gritando sobre los vientos. - _Un nuevo universo._

 _-Okey.-_ hablo Tony antes de disparar a la maquina.

Los disparos chocaron con el escudo de energía de la maquina provocando una gran explosión que todas las personas al rededor de la torre pudieron escuchar. Tony salio despedido hacia atrás ante la fuerza de choque, el doctor Selvig también fue lanzado fuertemente contra unas cajas metálicas dejándolo inconsciente.

- _"La barrera es de energía pura, es impenetrable".-_ la voz de Jarvis se escucho dentro del casco de Ironman.

- _Siiii, ya lo note.-_ replico con sorna Tony. Mirando hacia abajo pudo ver a Loki mirándolo. - _Plan B.-_ declaro, descendiendo asta estar en la plataforma de aterrizaje.

Quitándose la armadura sin dejar de mirar a Loki, entro al edificio.

- _Dime que vienes a apelar a mi lado humano.-_ se burlo Loki caminando hacia Tony.

- _Ummm, de hecho planeo amenazarte.-_ replico Tony, poniendo sus manos atrás de su espalda mientras caminaba hacia el bar.

- _jm, necesitas tu armadura para eso.-_ señalo hacia la armadura recién almacenada.

- _Siii, esta muy maltratada y tu tienes la... linternita del destino.-_ hizo gestos hacia el cetro, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

Loki dirigió su mirada al cetro, cambiándolo de mano.

- _¿Algo de tomar?.-_ pregunto Tony jovialmente mientras agarraba una botella.

Loki dejo escapar una risa. - _Nada cambiaras con distracciones._

 _-_ _No no no, amenazas.-_ corrigió Tony. - _No quieres, seguro. Yo si quiero.-_ dijo Sirviéndose una copa.

Dándose la vuelta, Loki camino a la ventana para mirar hacia el cielo.

- _Los Chitauri ya vienen. Nada cambiara eso.-_ dándose la vuelta para mirar a Tony. - _A que temería.-_ Cuestiono.

- _A los vengadores.-_ contesto Tony llenando su vaso.

Loki lo miro, acercándose un poco.

Tony rodó los ojos. - _Asi nos hacemos llamar. Una especie de equipo, los héroes mas poderosos del mundo._

 _-Si, ya los vi.-_ asintió con la cabeza, en burla.

- _Si, no negare que entendernos nos costo trabajo, pero hay que hacer un recuento.-_ hablo Tony mirando a Loki. - _Tu hermano, el semidiós._

Loki hizo una mueca en eso, mirando hacia la ventana con impaciencia.

Tony respiro un poco y continuo. - _Un supersoldado, una leyenda viviente que supera su propia leyenda.-_ recogiendo un brazalete para poder usar su armadura. Poniéndoselo con cuidado para no ser notado.

- _Un hombre con un "temible" problema de manejo de la ira.-_ continuo.

Loki sonrío ante eso, asintió en comprensión.

- _Un par de asesinos maestros. Una araña capaz de vencer a "tu" hermano, un superhumano.-_ a la mención de la araña, Loki cerro los ojos ante la molestia. _-Y_ _ **tu,**_ _mi amigo, te las arreglaste para fastidiar a todos y cada uno.-_ termino señalándolo con presunción.

- _Ese era el plan.-_ declaro sonriendo.

- _No tan buen plan.-_ replico. - _Cuando vengan, y lo harán, sera tu fin.-_ recalco caminando hacia Loki.

- _Yo tengo tropas._ Dijo Loki mirándolo con seriedad.

-" _Tenemos" un Hulk.-_ comento Tony con fuerza.

- _Creí que la bestia se había escapado.-_ cuestiono Loki mirando a Tony.

- _No no no, no cambies el tema, no hay un trono, no hay una versión de la historia en la que obtienes el triunfo.-_ Tony se paro frente a Loki a unos metros. - _Tal vez tu ejercito sea demasiado fuerte para nosotros, pero tu causaste esto y si no protegemos a la tierra, te prometo que la vengaremos.-_ finalizo tomando un trago de su vaso.

- _Y tus amigos tendrán tiempo para mi mientras están ocupados peleando contra ti.-_ pregunto mientras levantaba el cetro y lo colocaba en el pecho de Tony. Este se sorprendió, pero al no sentir nada se relajo. Loki estaba desconcertado volviendo a intentarlo y obteniendo el mismo resultado.

- _Antes funcionaba.-_ dijo mirando el cetro.

- _Ah bueno, problemas técnicos, es bastante común, una de cada cinco..._

Loki agarro el cuello de Tony interrumpiéndolo, lanzándolo al suelo cerca de la ventana.

- _Jarvis, cuando quieras.-_ logro hablar mientras se levantaba.

Loki se acerco a Tony volviendo a agarrarlo del cuello. - _Todos ustedes caerán ante mi._

 _-Despliégalo, despliégalo.-_ Tony apenas y pudo sacar las palabras antes de ser lanzado atraves de la ventana.

Loki miro hacia la ventana rota hasta cuando se volteo y miro una caja de metal lanzarse hacia el y golpearlo en el hombro, cayendo al suelo miro hacia afuera de la torre.

Se levanto y camino al borde para mirar.

Estaba preparándose para disparar a la figura que acababa de aparece. Tony llego frente a Loki.- _Y había alguien mas que hiciste enojar, su nombre era Phill.-_ disparo al pecho de Loki mucho antes que Loki.

Loki fue lanzado hacia atrás en el impacto.

La maquina se activo en ese momento lanzando un rayo de energía al cielo. Tony levanto la mirada hacia el agujero que se estaba formando al final del rayo.

Los Chitauri se preparaban para atacar de inmediato. En el momento en que el agujero estaba abierto, los primeros Chitauri salieron al viento desplegados.

Tony murmuro una maldición para luego lanzarse a las tropas extranjeras. Yendo directo a ello, disparo al primero para que dos segundos después otro mas se le uniera, activando los misiles en su hombro elimino una buena parte. Sin embargo las tropas no eran para nada pequeñas.

Las personas miraban al cielo como un enjambre de invasores salían del portal, el pánico aun no había entrado en sus mentes hasta que los Chitauri descendieron y comenzaron la destrucción de la ciudad, los gritos comenzaron ante la invasión.

Los autos volaban y el fuego se extendía por todo el lugar.

* * *

- _Estamos a tu derecha, dirección noreste.-_ La voz de Natasha llego por el intercomunicador.

Natasha y Clint se movían en el jet hacia la lucha.

- _Que antes pasaron por hamburguesas.-_ Cuestiono, Tony esquivaba los disparos de los Chitauri. - _Vayan a park los llevare para allá._

Pasando junto a la lucha de Loki y Thor quien había llegado hace unos segundos en la torre Stark, Tony se movía hacia la dirección indicada, una docena de extranjeros justo en su cola.

Natasha y Clint se prepararon para la emboscada, Tony paso frente a ellos y los Chitauri llegaron también. Disparando al primer vistazo todos fueron eliminados. Tony tuvo que irse de inmediato ya que había otro grupo.

Clint piloteo a la refriega también sin embargo en el momento en que estaban justo frente a la pelea de Thor y Loki, Loki les disparo, obligándolos a descender bruscamente.

- _Tenemos que volver arriba.-_ dijo Steve mientras salían de la nave y corrían hacia la torre Stark donde la mayor concentración de lucha se encontraba.

Natasha corrió tras Clint y el capitán deteniéndose igual que ellos al mirar la monstruosidad que estaba saliendo del portal, era enorme y si no estuviera hecho de metal pensaría que era una criatura, o quizás lo sea pero no importaba ahora.

* * *

Peter se apresuraba por los edificios directo al centro del caos, había dejado a Bruce atrás para poder acercarse mas rápido, nunca pensó en que estaría viendo a esa cosa que se encontraba saliendo del agujero sobre la ciudad. "Y pensar que ver al ejercito de Loki era una cosa muy mala."

Balanceándose mas cerca se detuvo en el edificio mas cercano. Ajustando su posición en el borde observo el terreno. Pudo ver en la distancia a Tony moverse por el aire llevando con sigo un enjambre de Chitauri, observo como un jet de SHIELD fue derribado. Respirando profundo se lanzo del edificio, sus brazos extendidos y su velocidad aumentando a cada segundo. Cuando sintió que el impulso era el suficiente disparo una red a un edificio y salio disparado a grandes velocidades por los aires, un enemigo se atravesó en su linea de visión, disparando una red a la nave en la que se transportaba, saco sus cuchillas colocadas en su espalda en un movimiento fluido.

Un borrón después la nave y el enemigo habían sido partido en dos.

Guardando las cuchillas, dejo descender su cuerpo, haciendo el mismo proceso anterior y acercarse en un viaje de destrucción.

* * *

Fury ya podía ver la batalla que había estallado en Nueva York. Los enemigos eran muchos y su ataque parecía ser imparable.

Ver a Ironman, el capitán america, sus agentes, Thor y spiderman acercándose rápidamente a la batalla era un alivio para las personas que de seguro estaban viendo las noticias.

El punto era que al parecer la tierra tenia muy pocos soldados.

Solo quedaba ver el resultado de los héroes mas poderosos de la tierra.

* * *

Fue una sorpresa ver a esa cosa lanzar mas enemigos.

Los Chitauri se aferraban como sanguijuelas a los edificios. Natasha, Steve y Clint solo podían quedarse mirando al gigante pasar volando sobre sus cabezas disparando Chitauri como si fueran dulces.

 _-¿Stark estas viendo esto?-_ le dijo Steve a Tony.

* * *

- _Lo veo, aunque me cuesta trabajo creerlo.-_ contesto Tony mientras miraba la cola de la cosa desde su posición surcando la ciudad.

- _¿Todavía no hay señales de Banner?.-_ le dijo Tony de regreso a Steve mientras evaluaba la amenaza.

- _¿Banner?-_ vino la voz de Steve por el auricular.

- _Si lo ves dímelo.-_ contesto de inmediato. - _Jarvis, busca su punto débil.-_ ordeno después de finalizar su conversación con el capitán. Haciendo una mueca ante los destrozos que estaba causando.

* * *

El capitán se acerco a la posición de Clint y Natasha, agachándose detrás de un taxi abandonado.

- _Hay civiles atrapados todavía.-_ dijo Clint.

Steve se levanto de su lugar para mirar a un grupo de enemigos disparar a las personas rezagadas que huían de la zona. Respirando volvió a su posición.

- _Son blanco fácil allá.-_ empezó a decir antes de ser interrumpidos por los vidrios del taxi explotando junto a su rostro.

Volteandose observaron a varios enemigos acercarse frente a ellos.

Natasha se volvió a Steve. - _déjanos esto, ayúdalos. Ve.-_ le dijo cargando sus armas.

- _¿Crees que los puedan detener?-_ se aseguro Steve.

 _-Capitán, para mi sera todo un placer.-_ declaro Clint desde su posición, cargando su flecha y sacando su arco listo para comenzar. Levantándose y disparando al primero, la flecha dio en el blanco y disparo pequeños disparos eliminando a otros tres que estaban cerca a su posición.

El cap asintió y se levanto sobre el auto y correr. Natasha se levanto con sus armas listas, segundos después dos mas cayeron.

Steve corrió sobre un autobús, mientras que este era disparado. El autobús se incendio y casi fue puesto al fuego, logrando saltar a tiempo siguió corriendo dejando una explosión a su espalda.

* * *

Clint ayudaba a salir a los civiles de un autobús mientras que Natasha los protegía. Las balas volaban por todos lados. Clint termino con los civiles y de inmediato se acerco a ayudar a Natasha.

- _Igual que Budapest hace unos años.-_ comento Natasha sin dejar de disparar.

- _Nuestra memoria de Budapest es muy diferente.-_ sonó Clint disparando una flecha en la cabeza de un Chitauri.

* * *

el capitán corría por la calle, salto un auto en llamas para luego saltar sobre varios mas y aumentar la velocidad.

Los policías disparaban a los invasores sin ningún éxito en derribar a uno. Varios de los oficiales disparaban sin ningún efecto.

Uno de ellos corrió a su superior desde la parte posterior.

- _La guardia nacional podría tardar mas de una hora.-_ grito mientras miraba por todos lados.

- _¿La guardia nacional..._

Dos disparos casi les quitaba la cabeza interrumpiendo la conversación.

- _¿No sabe el ejercito lo que pasa aquí?.-_ pregunto el superior con voz aguda.

- _¿Y nosotros si?.-_ replico el oficial.

CRACK!

Los dos oficiales voltearon, encontrándose con el capitán america frente a ellos.

- _Vallan a los edificios.-_ el capitán señalo a los edificios. _-hay civiles adentro y van a correr directo a la linea de fuego. Que escapen por el subterráneo o tal vez el sótano, pero que no estén en las calles._ Apuntando hacia la distancia continuo. - _Extiendan un perímetro que cubra hasta la 39._

 _-¿Por que voy a recibir ordenes tuyas?.-_ cuestiono el superior.

BOOM, BOOM ( ( ( ( ( ( (

rayos de energía salieron de una calle adyacente seguida de un auto explotando justo frente a ellos.

El capitán se volteo a tiempo para levantar su escudo y bloquear un golpe, un segundo enemigo aterrizo a su izquierda, balanceando el escudo lo golpeo y dirigió su atención al primero en llegar. Después de bloquear los disparos del enemigo lo golpeo en la cabeza lanzándolo fuera del auto en el que estaba parado. El segundo enemigo volvió un segundo después, el cap lo golpeo y esta vez si lo incapacito. El único que quedo se levanto extendiendo el brazo para golpear al cap, este atrapo el brazo y con el escudo lo corto, lo impacto con el escudo finalizando la pelea.

El superior de inmediato se dirigió a sus compañeros dando ordenes que el capitán había hecho.

* * *

 **fin. Continuara.**


	12. Chapter 12 -Invasión parte 2

**Exención de responsabilidad:** pobre pero feliz.

* * *

 **Capítulo 12** **–** Invasión parte 2.

 **~Nueva York~**

volando por medio de los edificios, Ironman se posiciono en frente de la criatura acorazada, disparando misiles a la cosa. La criatura de inmediato cambio su atención a Ironman.

Pasando junto a la gran bestia Ironman logro hacerla dar la vuelta. - _Bueno, ya tengo su atención. ¿cual era el siguiente paso?.-_ comento ante su nueva situación.

La criatura destrozo varios edificios con sus grandes aletas, haciendo que las personas en las calles huyeran.

Tony aumento la potencia al ver el peligro que se acercaba demasiado rápido.

Tony escucho un sonido de alegría, mirando en la dirección pudo ver la extraña visión de un encapuchado cortando a los extranjeros mientras se balanceaba en los aires.

Black Spiderman como habían querido llamarle se estaba acercando a su posición, al parecer no había tenido problemas para lidiar con los invasores. Esta era su ciudad.

- _Hola Tony, ¿como te va?, ¿necesitas ayuda?.-_ grito Peter acercándose a grandes velocidades a Tony.

- _No creo que puedas hacer algo con esto.-_ comento mirando brevemente a la criatura acorazada.

Peter quedo suspendido brevemente en el aire mirando a la criatura, recobrando su postura cuando empezó a descender. Disparando una red al edificio mas cercano se puso justo frente a la bestia. - _Apresúrate Tony, ven aquí.-_ hablo mientras se suspendía de nuevo en el aire.

"El imbécil es cool cuando se pone un traje". Pensó Tony mientras observaba a spiderman suspenderse en el aire de forma antinatural. - _Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo "B".-_ advirtió Tony mientras guiaba a su perseguidor hacia spiderman.

Peter lo pensó por un momento hasta que en una demostración realmente increíble de habilidad y usando al máximo su tiempo de reacción, comenzó a lanzar una cantidad de red reforzada de sus muñecas.

Tony puso a todo lo quedaban sus propulsores dejando por un buen tramo a la criatura acorazada, pasando junto a spiderman quien ya había lanzado una cantidad ridícula de redes. Sintiendo curiosidad volteo a ver lo que planeaba la araña, encontrándose con algo increíble.

Peter había lanzado en menos de 7 segundos una serie de redes hacia los edificios delante de el, junto a el, y atrás de el, además de haber conectado a otros en la calle y a otros edificios en otras calles. Además de todo eso, la posición de las redes crearon una gigantesca tela de araña, la figura de spiderman apenas y se podía ver en el telón blanco frente al enemigo.

La criatura se movió a gran velocidad directo a la trampa de spiderman. Haciendo contacto la red se tenso por varios metros, pero para el asombro de Ironman y todo el que veía la red no se rompió y mucho menos los edificios sufrieron grandes daños, la imagen de esto era la de una araña atrapando a su presa. Con éxito.

Peter al ver el éxito en su plan saco sus cuchillas de su espalda y con sus redes ya lanzadas corrió por la red tensada y corto las redes alrededor de la criatura haciéndola caer al suelo destrozando la calle ante el impulso que había quedado estancado gracias a las redes, la enorme bestia sufrió daños y su capacidad de elevarse ya no era factible.

Peter bajo de forma implacable con sus cuchillas sembrándolas en lo que seria una cavidad en la armadura acorazada. Girando en su propio eje hizo un agujero en lo que antes había creído que era una maquina con forma animal.

Sacudiéndose del shock al ver a spiderman derribar a la bestia, Ironman hablo por fin. - _Black, apártate de ahí, yo tengo lo que necesita._

Peter volteo a ver a Tony y rápidamente obedeció corriendo sobre las paredes de los edificios y saltando hasta alejarse del enemigo.

Tony disparo al ver a spiderman estar fuera de la gama de la explosión. Los misiles dieron en la parte que Peter había dejado.

... BOOM ( ( ( ( ( (

Las partes de la criatura volaron por todo el lugar, la amenaza estaba neutralizada. Tony sonrío, al ver a uno de sus compañeros lograr esto lo hizo realmente satisfecho. La araña es venenosa por mas pequeña que sea. Y así lo hizo pensar que la victoria era 50/50. tenían a un spiderman también.

Peter observo relajado los escombros de la criatura. Respirando para calmar la adrenalina, por un momento pensó que no funcionaria. Pero funciono, problema resuelto. Ahora ya tenia una cierta confianza sobre sus habilidades y limites a los cuales podía llegar y con eso le dará un mejor uso a sus habilidades.

Otra cosa que quedara como consecuencia es que ahora la población civil sabe que spiderman esta luchando en esta guerra, pero vestido de negro.

Suspiro recobrando la compostura.

Tony se acerco a Peter volando para estar frente a el. - _Buen trabajo, ¿como sabias que funcionaria?._ Cuestiono.

- _No lo sabia.-_ declaro de forma despreocupada sonriendo bajo su capo.

Tony sonrío en eso. - _Eres un hijo de puta._

 _-"Lenguaje Tony".-_ la voz de el capitán se escucho por medio del auricular.

- _Amenaza eliminada cap.-_ comento ignorando el regaño.

-" _Buen trabajo, aunque tenemos mas de esos"._

Peter y Tony giraron para ver a otro mas venir del portal. _-Mierda.-_ respiro Peter.

- _"Banner esta de regreso"-_ vino de nuevo la voz del cap.

- _Íre por esa cosa, encárgate de que Bruce se prepare.-_ dijo Tony girándose para ir por la otra criatura.

- _Ooooookey, yo me voy a ver que hay de bueno en la fiesta.-_ dijo Peter al comenzar a correr por la terraza y saltar lanzando redes dirigiéndose donde el capitán, Natasha, Clint y Bruce deberían estar.

Las personas corearon al ver a su héroe luchando, habían estado viendo al guerrero capaz de usar las mismas habilidades que el hombre araña. Ellos sabían que el era, ya que uso redes para derribar a la bestia. Sin embargo al parecer entre los héroes era conocido como Black, así que ellos no tenían problema por darle ese nombre también.

Ironman y Peter podían oír sus nombres al alejarse de la zona.

* * *

 _-Peter derribo una de esas enormes cosas.-_ dijo Steve con una sonrisa al girarse a los demás.

Natasha sonrío a eso, eso significaba que el estaba bien y luchando en la ciudad.

Clint sonrío, se veía que tenían una posibilidad. Volteo a ver a Bruce, con el seria mucho mejor si sabia a que golpear.

Thor había llegado hace unos momentos, y al escuchar el regreso de spiderman también se sintió mejor, el equipo estaba completo.

En ese momento Natasha pudo ver algo que tenia muchas ganas de ver ahora. Peter llego volando entre los edificios, haciendo varias acrobacias antes de llegar lo suficientemente cerca como para aterrizar. Peter toco tierra justo frente a Natasha con una enorme sonrisa contagiándola, sonriendo la chica le toco la mano brevemente antes de volver a ser la asesina profesional.

Peter se volvió a los demás observando la sonrisa de Steve y sorprendentemente Thor, así como un asentimiento de Clint y algo que no esperaba, un resplandor ligero de Bruce.

Sacudiendo su cabeza se concentro en Natasha y acomodo su postura en algo mas serio.

- _Veo que estamos todos._ Comento Peter.

- _Ya era hora que llegaras.-_ replico Natasha.

-" _Saben, no quiero que construyan tensión sexual en este momento".-_ la siempre sardónica voz de Tony se escucho por los comunicadores, haciendo reír a los demás con Natasha y Peter moviéndose incómodos en eso.

- _Muy bien que tienes Tony.-_ cuestiono Steve para que todos se concentren en lo importante por ahora.

-" _Tengo a una ballena espacial en camino, si Bruce esta ahí, pues que se prepare,_ _ **la fiesta va para allá".**_

Los demás solo pudieron observar como Tony volaba a la vuelta de un edificio con una gran criatura tras el destruyendo el edificio.

Thor se preparo ante lo que venia con Clint y el capitán sorprendidos ante la cosa. Bruce se dio la vuelta también sorprendido ante la criatura.

Natasha negó con la cabeza en la impresión. - _Yo no creo que eso sea una fiesta.-_ logro decir.

- _Cuando estas en el suelo parece mas grande.-_ comento Peter ladeando la cabeza ante lo que se avecinaba.

Tony descendió a la altura de los arboles con la criatura haciendo lo mismo, destruyendo los autos y parte de la calle bajo su gran tamaño.

Bruce se giro con un suspiro de preparación, comenzando a caminar a la criatura.

- _Bruce.-_ Steve llamo.

Bruce se giro al capitán. - _Seria muy bueno que ahora empiece a enojarse.-_ sugirió.

- _Ese es mi secreto capitán.-_ hablo Bruce mirando hacia Steve sin dejar de caminar. Mirando por ultima vez a los demás. - _Siempre estoy enojado.-_ con eso se giro preparando su puño a la criatura que se acercaba a unos cuantos metros de el. Bruce creció y se volvió verde liberando su rabia, soltó un poderoso golpe a la criatura impactándola justo en su hocico. La bestia soltó un rugido de lamento ante la fuerza de Hulk.

Hulk retrocedió hundiéndose en el asfalto. La parte posterior del gigante acorazado se levanto dirigiéndose sobre los guerreros de la tierra.

- _No lo sueltes.-_ Hablo Tony disparando un misil a las partes destruidas de la criatura.

El misil impacto.

Peter se tenso abrazando a Natasha mientras sacaba sus cuchillas gemelas y las uso como escudo protegiendo a Natasha con su cuerpo y cuchillas al confiar en la durabilidad de estos.

Natasha se agacho al sentir el brazo de Peter mientras la protegía, para hacérselo mas fácil.

Clint se refugio detrás de un auto caído con el capitán usando su escudo y Thor simplemente cubriéndose los ojos.

Los escombros volaron tal y como lo hizo el primero aunque a esta victoria hubo mas reacción.

Los Chitauri en los edificios estaban mostrando su disgusto con rugidos ensordecedores de ira. Hulk no podía quedarse atrás, dando un rugido de batalla en respuesta.

Los civiles e invasores podían ver a los defensores en toda su gloria.

Hulk.

Ojo de halcón.

Thor.

El hombre araña negro.

La Viuda negra.

El capitán america.

Ironman.

Las armas listas y tensos listos para la guerra.

Loki volaba sobre los guerreros, había visto lo que podían hacer, sin embargo esto apenas comenzaba. - _Que entre el resto.-_ ordeno entre dientes.

Criaturas y Chitauri salieron despedidos del portal hacia la ciudad bajo ellos.

- _Señores.-_ Natasha llamo mientras miraba la siguiente oleada de Chitauri.

Todos giraron hacia donde Natasha estaba mirando. - _Ordene capitán.-_ Tony declaro mirando al portal.

Steve pensó por un momento antes de hablar. - _Okey, escúchenme. Hasta cerrar ese portal la prioridad es que no escapen. Barton en el techo, mantente alerta, busca patrones de ataques sueltos.-_ ordeno.

Clint asintió en acuerdo.

 _-Stark.-_ Tony miro al capitán. - _Defiende el perímetro. Si algo se aleja a mas de tres cuadras, o lo haces volver o lo haces cenizas._

 _-Puedes subirme.-_ pregunto Clint.

- _Claro.-_ respondió Tony agarrándolo de su chaleco. - _Sujétate Legolas.-_ activando sus propulsores los dos se elevaron hasta los edificios mas altos.

- _Thor.-_ hablo Steve. Thor puso su atención en Steve. - _Intenta obstruir ese portal. No dejes que avancen. Controlas el rayo, conviértelos en carbón.-_ ordeno el capitán.

Thor comenzó a girar a Mjolnir de inmediato con el suficiente impulso despego dejando al resto.

Natasha tenia su atención en Steve esperando ordenes. - _Tu y yo nos quedamos en tierra, combatiremos aquí.-_ dijo Steve. Girándose a Hulk. - _Y Hulk._

Hulk giro bruscamente.

Señalando hacia arriba el capitán hablo las palabras mágicas. - _Aplasta._

Una sonrisa escalofriante se formo en el rostro de Hulk. Dando un poderoso salto se elevo justo sobre los Chitauri aplastándolos como si rodar en la superficie de los edificios.

Hulk estaba arrancando a los enemigos y lanzándolos al suelo desde esas alturas, uno por uno caían como moscas. Saltando hacia otro edificio se le atravesaron varios enemigos, los puños impactaron en los invasores destruyéndolos a su paso.

El capitán se volvió hacia el vengador restante, spiderman.

- _Black te quiero donde mas te necesiten, has lo mismo que Hulk, acaba con todos los que se te atraviesen, salva civiles, ponles obstáculos al enemigo y si ves a Loki. Atrápalo.-_ Steve comando, sabia que estaba poniendo demasiado en Peter pero era el único que se podía mover con mas facilidad por el campo de batalla y tenia la capacidad para hacer una diferencia en las tareas múltiples.

Peter asintió al capitán sin demorarse, pasando junto a Natasha rosando su mano con la suya. - _Cuídate.-_ susurro antes de correr e impulsarse con una red hacia el cielo.

Natasha solo lo miro brevemente antes de concentrarse en la batalla.

* * *

Thor voló hacia el edificio mas alto, estando allí levanto el martillo rápidamente llamando al rayo.

Las nubes oscuras empezaron a llenar el cielo en preparación para su pedido. Un rayo cayo al martillo cargándolo con poder, al sentir lo suficiente dirigió el rayo al portal.

Los Chitauri fueron golpeados por el ataque, eliminando a una parte de las fuerzas entrantes. El rayo cambio de objetivo, las criaturas.

Tardo un poco y llevo mas esfuerzo pero las criaturas cayeron ante el poderoso rayo de Mjolnir.

* * *

Peter disparo redes a varios enemigos enlazando a varios de ellos impidiéndoles moverse por los aires, varios explotaron intentando liberarse mientras que otros eran lanzados por la fuerza de sus propios compañeros, este proceso se repitió muchas veces.

Peter cambio de táctica atrayendo a sus enemigos en trampas para luego ser destruidos por sus cuchillas.

Moviéndose mas cerca del suelo Peter miro a una familia refugiada bajo un auto caído en el centro de un enjambre de Chitauri.

Disparando redes a algunos y contenerlos en los edificios, creo su propia trampa para aquellos enemigos que intentaban avanzar por el lugar.

Aterrizando en el suelo se movió al centro del grupo enemigo.

Los Chitauri notaron al enemigo de inmediato disparando desde distintas direcciones.

Peter esquivo todos los ataques, saltando hacia adelante, uno de ellos casi lo logro pero su flexibilidad era incomparable, saltando y prácticamente acostarse en el aire, girar y rodar para luego volver a pararse disparando redes a los rostros de los Chitauri dejándolos ciegos.

Tirando una red al Chitauri mas cercano se elevo desenfundando sus cuchillas fue el primero en caer, saltando sobre la nave que caía al suelo llego al siguiente enemigo quien cayo un segundo después, luego le siguió el tercero, cuarto, quinto, sexto, séptimo, la docena, utilizando las naves que los Chitauri neutralizados dejaban Peter se movía saltando por los aires de enemigo a enemigo, caían uno por uno sin poder hacer nada. Peter era implacable.

La familia de padre, madre y tres chicas miraban la faceta mas escondida del héroe, el guerrero.

Para proteger, hay que luchar con todo lo que tienes.

Aunque Peter estuviera asesinando, las personas ya habían deducido que estaban en guerra y ellos eran los soldados.

Peter corrió sobre el asfalto al ultimo Chitauri frente a el comprometiéndolo en una pelea mano a mano. Usando sus propias manos el Chitauri se protegió del primer ataque, Peter se agacho del golpe de respuesta, barriéndolo de sus pies mientras aun estaba agachado. El Chitauri rodó sobre si mismo alejándose un poco. Peter se acerco intentando golpearlo, pero este logro soltar una poderosa patada que lo mando a volar varios metros. Peter no quería utilizar las cuchillas por que de tanto cortar se habían calentado y no le gustaba la sensación.

El Chitauri se acerco con cuidado a la figura arrodillada de Peter, sin embargo no pudo esquivar la mano que atravesó su pecho matándolo de inmediato.

Silencio.

Después de un momento Peter saco su mano con un sonido repugnante, un poco shockeado ante la brutalidad que acababa de hacer, sin embargo si era capaz de hacerlo, tendría mas cuidado.

Pi... pi... pi... pi.. pi...

Peter se giro bruscamente al cuerpo del Chitauri observando que una bomba había sido activada.

Alejándose rápidamente y saltando sobre un auto aunque la bomba exploto y el aun estaba en el aire lanzándolo e impactando en un muro destruido.

Levantándose un poco dolorido, ese ataque seria el mas cercano en la batalla para causarle daño sorprendentemente.

Levantándose y caminar con cuidado a la familia que miraban a la enorme red sobre sus cabezas donde tres docenas de Chitauri estaban atrapados como moscas. No pudo evitar soltar una risa ante la visión, que mas daría por tener su cámara.

- _Deben escapar por el subterráneo o ya sea por el sótano. Es muy peligroso estar fuera.-_ sugirió Peter con firmeza.

 _-No se preocupe iremos enseguida.-_ dijo el único hombre mientras jalaba a sus dos hijas pequeñas.

La madre asintió mientras corría abrazada con su hija mayor.

- _Gracias.-_ escucho Peter de la hija mayor mientras corrían al edificio mas cercano.

Peter los miro hasta que estaban fuera de la vista. Mirando sobre su cabeza y la cantidad de Chitauri ahí, salto enviando sus redes para comenzar la eliminación de ellos.

* * *

Fury miraba vídeos en vivo y noticias de la guerra que se estaba librando en Nueva York. Una gran cantidad de medios ya estaban pasando imágenes y ya se sabia que un grupo de héroes estaban combatiendo contra la amenaza. Imágenes de un arquero, una chica luchando contra múltiples enemigos extranjeros con solo dos armas y sus puños, Thor llamando un rayo, Ironman destruyendo al enemigo en los aires, el capitán combatiendo con los invasores y dando ordenes a los oficiales, Hulk destruyendo a las gigantescas criaturas, y por ultimo Black como todos lo empezaron a llamar haciendo una masacre aérea, salvando civiles, creando trampas gigantes, eliminando amenazas y protegiendo a sus compañeros, se podían ver en las noticias, la pelea era pareja. En un lado la tierra tenia combatientes fuertes pero eran pocos y los invasores tenían la ventaja de los números. 50/50.

Incluso los medios ya sabían que agentes estaban en la zona, pensó Fury al ver la noticia donde salia uno sus jet.

La agente Hill llego apresuradamente frente a el. - _Señor, el consejo.-_ informo Hill a Fury.

Fury suspiro pensando en que es lo que querían ahora.

* * *

Clint disparo a otro Chitauri mas de lo alto del edificio en el que se encontraba.

 _-"Stark, hay varias naves persiguiéndote."-_ comento Clint sin dejar de disparar.

 _-"Trato de que no molesten en tierra."-_ logro decir mientras se esforzaba en esquivar lo que le lanzaban los Chitauri tras su cola.

-" _Note que no pueden dar vuelta."-_ informo Clint mientras tiraba una flecha hacia atrás sin mirar. Una nave exploto un segundo después. - _Busca una esquina estrecha._

 _-"Es justo lo que haré."-_ declaro Tony antes de cambiar de dirección.

Clint apuntaba a un Chitauri especifico siguiéndolo con la mirada esperando el momento justo, luego... tiro. La nave fue alcanzada junto con otra mas destruyéndole su tanque, haciéndoles caer , dándole la oportunidad a Tony para dejarlos pasar y disparar desde atrás.

Tony acelero con mas naves siguiéndolo pasando bajo un edificio de estacionamiento, los Chitauri eran persistentes persiguiéndolo por todas las esquinas estrechas que pudo encontrar apenas y logrando destruir dos de sus seguidores.

Virando justo antes de golpear un muro, de los 7 que lo perseguían solo uno choco.

-Aaaaaah _, por que._

Tony estaba desesperado con esto, no los podía dejar solos y tampoco los podía eliminar. Mirando un callejón estrecho, siguió el camino saliendo del callejón y girando estrechamente cruzo a la izquierda.

Los Chitauri que aun lo perseguían no pudieron virar y chocaron con el muro frente a ellos.

- _Gran consejo.-_ le dijo Tony a Clint. - _¿Que mas tienes?._

 _-"Thor esta peleando con un escuadrón en la sexta."_

informo Clint desde su posición.

- _Y – no – me – invito.-_ se quejo Tony mientras se dirigía hacia la posición de Thor.

* * *

Una criatura se movía a la concentración de personas en un edificio a punto de derribarlo, hasta que una masa verde corrió entre el edificio directo a la boca de la bestia, su velocidad era tanta que la criatura cambio de dirección. Las personas que se habían apartado del tren de carga que era Hulk miraban con asombro en la capacidad de su ahora defensor.

Los civiles tuvieron que retroceder por la aleta que atravesó los ventanales del edificio, destruyéndolo por su gran tamaño.

Hulk pudo maniobrar a la gran criatura haciéndola esquivar edificios.

* * *

Natasha rodó sobre del capote del taxi abandonado donde un Chitauri intento empalarla con su arma, atrapándolo con sus piernas, sembró su mano en la parte posterior de la cabeza, la armadura tenia cables y al romperlos Natasha electrocuto al adversario.

Agarrando el arma extranjera la activo disparando al Chitauri y eliminándolo.

Natasha giro al sonido detrás de ella, encontrando al capitán con su escudo listo. Había estado luchando contra múltiples enemigos dejándola agotada y bastante precavida.

Su rostro en una mirada salvaje puesto en la mira de Steve.

Jadeando Natasha se recostó en el taxi jadeando de cansancio. El capitán se acerco rápidamente.

-Capitán _esto jamas funcionara si no cerramos el portal.-_ dijo Natasha mirando hacia el portal donde mas enemigos seguían saliendo.

- _Las mejores armas no lo tocan.-_ replico Steve mirando también.

- _Tal vez no son la respuesta.-_ comento.

Steve lo pensó, bajando la mirada y mirando a Natasha. - _Necesitas transporte para llegar hasta allá.-_ contesto después de pensarlo.

Natasha lo miro dejando caer el arma. - _Ya tengo uno.-_ respondió mientras retrocedía.

Steve miro arriba donde las naves enemigas pasaban rápidamente, dirigiendo su mirada a Natasha.

-Ayúdame _a alcanzarlo.-_ ordeno Natasha preparándose.

Steve retrocedió y preparo su escudo para impulsarla. - _Segura que lo vas a hacer.-_ cuestiono.

Natasha lo pensó un momento. - _Si, sera divertido.-_ contesto no tan segura.

- _Por que sera que me suenas a Peter.-_ comento el capitán.

- _Tenemos que congeniar en algo para que esto funcione.-_ hablo Natasha con una sonrisa antes de comenzar a correr y lanzarse al aire con la ayuda de Steve.

Girando varias veces, estirando los brazos y luego... éxito, la nave mas próxima fue atrapada por Natasha y volar.

 _-"Me acaba de confirmar de que hay algo entre Peter y ella."-_ se pregunto Steve mirando en la dirección en la que se fue.

* * *

 **fin**


	13. Chapter 13 -Invasión Final

**Exención de responsabilidad:** Avengers y Spiderman no me pertenecen.

* * *

 **Capítulo 13** **–** Invasión Final.

 **~Nueva York~**

el capitán esquivo un tiro a su cabeza, girando su cabeza pudo ver a mas de una docena de Chitauri acercándose a su posición disparándole a quemarropa.

Mientras tanto Natasha ya había logrado subir sobre la nave y eliminar a uno de los enemigos y en proceso de ir por el segundo.

Saltando sobre la espalda de este con dos cuchillas pequeñas en sus manos logro hacer virar la nave. Controlando la dirección con bastante dificultad logro adueñarse del transporte.

Inmediatamente los enemigos en la parte posterior comenzaron a dispararle haciendo a la viuda negra cuidarse las espaldas. Por suerte Ironman pasaba por el lugar dándole apoyo eliminando a los enemigos que la perseguían.

Acelerando Ironman se acerco a un grupo grande de enemigos donde el capitán america estaba llevando a cabo sus batallas. Como un misil Ironman paso entre los Chitauri chocando con ellos y dejándolos incapacitados, estando cerca de la posición de el capitán se deslizo por el concreto parando justo para después disparar al enjambre de Chitauri. El capitán giraba repeliendo al enemigo que saltaban agresivamente sobre ellos, en un momento de coordinación Ironman disparo sobre la cabeza del capitán, el capitán se agacho para luego posicionar su escudo como un reflector, Ironman aprovecho eso disparando un láser al escudo, dando un barrido el capitán destruyo a varios de los Chitauri, Ironman dejo de disparar con el capitán reanudando su batalla individual.

Ironman se elevo hacia el cielo disparando aun Chitauri que aun estaba en los muros del edificio cercano, pasando junto a ojo de halcón. Ojo de halcón ignoro a Ironman mientras tiraba flecha tras flecha a los enemigos que volaban sobre los edificios así como a los que intentaban subir por los edificios cercanos.

Agachándose por una serie de disparos sobre su cabeza sin perder de vista a su próximo objetivo saco una flecha y apunto, disparando al conductor de la nave enemiga en la cabeza haciendo que la nave volcara en el aire para luego ser arrollada junto a dos Chitauri que aun estaban sobre la nave por la gigantesca criatura con Hulk sobre ella destruyendo la coraza.

Los Chitauri sobre los muros de los edificios saltaban sobre la gran bestia para intentar detener a la fuerza de la naturaleza verde. Hulk los quitaba como simples pulgas sin dejar de destrozar la armadura de la criatura. Thor aterrizo a varios metros de Hulk iniciando una batalla contra los Chitauri para que Hulk pudiera destruir a la criatura.

Thor golpeaba a cualquier Chitauri que se acercara lo suficiente para que Mjolnir lo bateara... con fuerza.

Hulk empezó a azotar su grandes brazos a los enemigos. Muchos de los Chitauri saltaban como moscas sobre Hulk tratando de detenerlo, sin embargo este los aplastaba sin detenerse, se acerco a Thor coordinando bien sus ataques a pesar de que uno era una bestia de rabia pura. Hulk salto a un lado llevan sus puños a un de los Chitauri aplastándolo y de paso arranco un pedazo de la coraza y con fuerza enterrarla asta la mitad en la cabeza de la criatura, Thor luchaba con los Chitauri restantes para luego llevar su martillo cargado en rayo con fuerza al metal incrustado, un rayo pareció haber caído en la estaca por que luego al sumirse esta la criatura descendió inmediatamente estrellándose en el suelo y directo a un edificio el cual tenia varios refugiados.

Hulk rugió mientras que Thor pensaba en como parar su avance, a su sorpresa una red blanca transparente de grosor considerable salio disparada desde la derecha conectándose a la cabeza de la criatura, una tremenda fuerza de tracción hizo que el cadáver de la criatura cambiara bruscamente de dirección y evitar destruir el edificio.

Thor giro su rostro para ver a su compañero de equipo, Black.

Black estaba sosteniendo en su mano izquierda una gruesa red biosintetica que se conectaba con varios edificios y en la derecha la red que se conectaba a la cabeza de la criatura, sin pararse a descansar Peter se lanzo sobre los edificios para reanudar la batalla aérea con los Chitauri.

Thor se elevo para también ir a luchar cerca del portal con Hulk saltar donde Black se mantenía luchando y reducir al enemigo.

Black al ver a Hulk en la escena decidió dejárselo a el, balanceándose por los aires se movió a otro lugar.

Llegando a una zona bastante transitada por los Chitauri comenzó a crear una red de araña gigante, ya había creado varias parando el avance de los Chitauri. La suerte le sonreía por que el ejercito se movía como colonia, y eso significaba que había escuadrones completos los que quedaban paralizados en seco en sus trampas. Esta era su ciudad por lo tanto este era su nido.

* * *

Loki apenas y pudo esquivar una de las trampas de la araña molesta, girando su rostro para mirar la ciudad pudo distinguir varias trampas mas colocadas en lugares estratégicos parando a su ejercito de explayarse mas.

Perdiendo la paciencia con la araña dio una orden. - _Quiero que maten a la araña negra.-_ siseo entre dientes con furia.

Inmediatamente mas de 24 docenas de escuadrones se lanzaron a la zona donde el nido de la araña se encontraba. Al no verlo se dirigieron al refugio civil, tal vez con un intensivo se acercaría.

* * *

Cayendo al suelo en medio de varios escuadrones Chitauri que estaban demasiado cerca de los civiles refugiados, Black activo el aro que Natasha había tenido la amabilidad de obsequiar, avanzo en sigilo hasta que el primer Chitauri justo en medio de las escuadras cayo al suelo con un agujero en su pecho.

El caos estallo.

Los Chitauri no dispararon sus armas al estar demasiados de ellos en el lugar y un solo enemigo, Black se movió rápido entre las filas enemigas con una cuchilla en su izquierda y el puño de Vibranium en la derecha, lanzando la cuchilla a la concentración mayor de Chitauri Black atravesó a ocho enemigos de una sola vez, la fuerza era tanta que se incrusto en el muro de concreto hasta la empuñadura.

- _Muy bien, es hora de ver si las clases de pelea han dado sus frutos en estos años.-_ comento sacando su otra cuchilla levantándola hasta esta que esta estaba justo a unos milímetros de tocar su rostro, la punta de la cuchilla apuntaba donde su mirada estaba. Su puño derecho estaba a la altura de su pecho, su mano se relajo extendiendo un poco sus dedos, extendiendo sus piernas firmemente para poder ya sea saltar, correr, agacharse, retroceder o atacar.

Los Chitauri lo rodearon haciendo a Black girar mirando a cada uno de los Chitauri cercanos, con precaución y sin relajarse ante la situación.

Los civiles refugiados miraban por medio de las ventanas abarrotadas del refugio la próxima batalla, la mayoría incluso grababan el evento. La cuchilla estaba justo en el muro cercano a la ventana de estos pudiendo averiguar quien era el guerrero vestido de negro, la red arácnida en la empuñadura de la cuchilla junto con las redes de araña gigantescas que se podían ver por toda la ciudad y en lugares cercanos no podían ser por otro mas que el infame Spiderman.

La multitud estaba desconcertada por el cambio que estaba usando, los colores o el tipo de vestimenta y mascara blanca.

El punto era que este Spiderman negro o Spider-black era mucho mas versado al verlo con las cuchillas. Era justo lo que se necesita ahora.

La multitud se aterro cuando los Chitauri rugieron en señal de batalla cuando comenzaron a correr al guerrero araña, este en respuesta guardo silencio mientras llevaba la cuchilla en amplio barrido girando 360° cortando la primera fila del enemigo. Saltando en el aire después de completar el primer ataque enviando bolas de red a los ojos del enemigo con gran precisión, descendiendo con fuerza y el puño de Vibranium impactando la cabeza de un Chitauri destrozándola, aterrizando y esquivando los azotes de los Chitauri que no estaban segados. Utilizando la cuchilla empalo a los tres cercanos y a los otros mas cercanos con impactos del puño derecho.

Saltando y con sus redes salir del centro de los enemigos llego a parar justo frente a la ventana del refugio, poniendo su mano en la empuñadura de su cuchilla antes lanzada la saco con poco esfuerzo por el cansancio. Con las dos cuchillas en sus manos girándolas para acomodarlas al sentirse listo se lanzo contra los escuadrones.

Los Chitauri empezaron a disparar pero este uso las cuchillas para desviar los disparos bateandolos como pelotas, incluso varios de ellos fueron a dar a los mismos lanzadores.

Los Chitauri no pudieron evitar el avance del enemigo, este los alcanzo unos segundos después comenzando una carnicería ya que los Chitauri al intentar pararlo este los cortaba con las cuchillas. Parecía un tornado ya que giraba en su propio eje para que incluso si disparaban este los desviaba, los Chitauri comenzaron a aprender de la lucha por que en ves de acercarse al enemigo usaban las armas mientras se refugiaban en los escombros para no ser atrapados por sus mismas armas. Sin embargo eso hizo que la lucha quede estancada.

Black esquivaba los láser lanzados por las armas enemigas aveces los desviaba a los mismos pero estos se protegían con los escombros. Toda el área parecía ser mas que rocas destrozadas por ahora, un circulo completo con Black en el centro completamente limpio de obstáculos se podía observar con los Chitauri refugiados en los autos y escombros alrededor de la orilla del circulo de ocho metros de radio.

Habían sido varios escuadrones, eran mas de dos docenas de escuadrones en una sola área con cada escuadrón compuesto por una docena o mas enemigos, eso convirtió esta batalla en una completa locura. Black era un solo hombre quien estaba defendiendo el refugio de una multitud de civiles. El riesgo era que aunque quisiera no podía irse, tenia que proteger a los civiles. Esa era su parte.

Había deducido que esta batalla era mas que por los civiles, ya que habiendo tantos escuadrones hubieran podido dividirse unos para distraerlo y otros para eliminar a los civiles, así que en conclusión ellos lo querían matar a el.

Después de un momento los Chitauri dejaron de disparar con Black parando de esquivar, se le veía cansado y sucio, la ropa parecía intacta pero era solo por que era resistente. Había recibido varios golpes a puño limpio cuando lucho en una batalla campal de todos contra uno.

Los Chitauri por su parte habían reducido en numero cuando antes los mas de doce escuadrones luchaban contra Black ahora solo había unos dos o tres, eso serian 24 o 36 Chitauri restantes contra Spider-black.

Sin embargo aunque se pensaría al principio que los Chitauri podrían haber tenido la ventaja con mas de 100 Chitauri contra uno, a mitad de la pelea parecía que el numero no importaba hasta que Black cayo de rodias en cansancio en el centro de la zona.

La pausa solo sirvió para que mas escuadrones llegaron por ordenes de Loki, Peter realmente estaba en problemas.

* * *

El ejercito se movía por las calles intentando proteger a los civiles sin mucho éxito, los invasores eran demasiados y la movilización era un problema grave para mover las armas pesadas.

Lo único que les quedaba no era mas que ayudar a refugiar a los civiles ya que la invasión estaba muy avanzada para cuando se reacciono.

* * *

Steve luchaba contra la fuerza de uno de los enemigos intentando empalarlo con su arma. Agarrándola con una mano el cap uso la otra para golpear uno de los brazos del enemigo dándoles tiempo para lanzar un golpe en la cara de este.

- _"Capitán el banco en la 42 después de Madison, tienen a varios civiles acorralados."-_ la voz de los ojos en el cielo del equipo se escucho.

Steve estaba agotado de tanto luchar y entre jadeos respondió. - _Voy en camino._

Corriendo hacia la dirección a todo lo que daba.

* * *

Había tres Chitauri custodiando a una gran multitud de personas apuntando con sus armas. Uno de ellos se separo para activar una bomba.

El capitán entro por la segunda plata del edificio justo frente al Chitauri con la bomba ya activada, usando su escudo lo lanzo al rostro del enemigo, los otros dos giraron con sus armas ya cargándose para disparar. Steve se lanzo a un lado cuando los láser pasaron sobre su cabeza. Golpeando una mesa con su pie la lanzo a los Chitauri haciéndolos caer.

Levantándose rápidamente se acerco golpeando al enemigo mas cercano en el rostro luego en la zona media usando su posición paso su brazo por el cuello del Chitauri y con fuerza quebrar su cuello para luego lanzarlo sobre el balcón. El Chitauri cayo en medio de la exclamación de la multitud. _-Rápido salgan de aquí.-_ El otro Chitauri llego por detrás del capitán interrumpiendo la frase, estando detrás de Steve el Chitauri logro quitarle la mascara, girando sobre la cabeza del enemigo el capitán se escudo del ultimo Chitauri quien disparo y dio a su propio compañero. El Chitauri se apresuro a la bomba para lanzarla al capitán. Steve al ver el peligro se protegió con su escudo y saltar justo cuando el Chitauri intento lanzar la bomba exploto en su mano matándolo y lanzando al capitán bruscamente atraves de la ventana y sobre un coche.

El capitán se levanto lentamente bajando del coche respiro profundo sin notar que varias personas lo estaban mirando. Steve no lo admitiría pero estaba perdiendo la esperanza de detener esta invasión y eso era notado por los civiles que pusieron atención, parecía derrotado y cansado como si no supiera que mas hacer, sin embargo se lanzo a luchar de nuevo.

* * *

- _Director Fury, el concejo a tomado una decisión.-_ la voz de la concejal se escucho de la pantalla en la sala de conferencias.

Fury no se inmuto por los altos mandos sin embargo. - _Reconozco que el concejo a tomado una decisión, pero en vista de que es una absurda decisión estoy dispuesto a ignorarla.-_ hablo Fury con firmeza, por algo era el líder de una organización que trata de proteger no destruir y si eso es ir en contra de los altos mando que así sea.

- _Director, usted esta mas cerca que nuestros submarinos, haga despegar el jet.-_ declaro el otro concejal.

Hill era profesional, sin embargo ella en este momento no estaba preparada para ser el verdugo de miles de personas, cerro los ojos intentando que no se notara lo horrorizada que estaba en eso. Pelear en una guerra es una cosa, pero acabar con una ciudad entera llena de civiles era otra cosa. Mirando a Fury por su respuesta Hill se tranquilizo un poco.

- _Esa es la isla de Manhattan concejal, hasta no ver a mi equipo derrotado no voy a ordenar un ataque nuclear contra los civiles que viven en la isla.-_ Fury se negó incluso a escuchar a los concejales. A esto Hill dejo escapar el aire de alivio que incluso no sabia que estaba reteniendo.

Los concejales no estaban felices por eso. - _Si no los contenemos aquí lo perderemos todo.-_ hablo el mismo concejal tratando de razonar con el director.

- _Y lanzar un misil es señal de que ya ocurrió.-_ hablo Fury cerrando la conferencia. Suspiro mientras se alejaba de las pantallas, poniendo sus manos en su cintura en señal de cansancio con Hill volviendo a sus tareas pidiendo que el equipo pueda contra esto.

* * *

Natasha se dirigía hacia la torre Stark cuando varios láser fueron disparados a su nave, mirando brevemente hacia atrás. - _Ah, tu.-_ dijo para si misma al ver a Loki tras ella con la misión de derribarla.

Tratando de aumentar la velocidad de la nave vio a la distancia a Clint.

- _Ojo de halcón.-_ llamo por medio del comunicador, mientras tanto esquivaba los disparos de Loki.

- _¿Nat, dime que haces?.-_ pregunto Clint mirando a la distancia donde había explosiones.

- _Ahm, quieres ayudarme.-_ no era una pregunta.

Esquivando otro disparo mas cruzo en un lugar cercano a la posición de Clint.

Mientras tanto Clint apuntaba a Loki a la distancia acercándose, cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca disparo, la flecha atravesó la distancia y directo al blanco aunque este no se incrusto en el cráneo como era el plan si fue atrapa.

Loki atrapo la flecha sin siquiera voltear a ver, girando su rostro para examinar la flecha observo la punta metálica olvidando la tecnología que Clint le gusta usar giro su rostro hacia su antigua marioneta, gran error.

BOOOOOMMM ( ( ( ( ( (

La flecha exploto justo en la cara de Loki y destruyendo la nave en la cual viajaba haciéndolo caer al edificio mas cercano, siendo ese: la torre Stark.

* * *

Natasha salto de la nave en la que iba dejándose caer sobre la parte mas cercana a la maquina del portal donde el doctor Erik Selvig se encontraba recuperándose.

* * *

Loki levanto la vista bruscamente al oír el rugido de la bestia verde. Hulk llego de un solo salto hasta estar frente a Loki, al tocar el piso se lanzo sobre Loki tirándolo dentro.

Loki choco contra la pared destrozándola y a la vez rebotando y caer al suelo.

Levantándose al ver a Hulk acercándose. Agitando sus manos en señal de parar con frustración. - _Oye ya basta... .-_ Loki grito haciendo que Hulk se detenga. - ... _Todos están por debajo de mi, yo soy un dios criatura tonta y no me va a intimidar un bes..._

Ignorando la diatriba del Asgardiano Hulk agarro la pierna de Loki interrumpiéndolo. Hulk azoto a Loki con fuerza en el suelo del penhouse de Tony en varias ocasiones destrozando el suelo, haciendo una pausa para mirarlo lo azoto por ultima vez dejándolo en el suelo.

Loki quedo paralitico enterrado en los escombros con la cabeza dando vueltas y totalmente perdido.

Hulk se alejo pavoneándose del lugar mostrando estar civilizado por un momento. - _ha, debilucho.-_ se alejo con esas palabras. Atrás quedo un Loki quieto como un niño regañado.

* * *

Natasha se acerco a la maquina oyendo la voz del doctor Selvig a su derecha.

- _El cetro.-_ mirando al doctor Natasha se acerco. - _Doctor._

 _-El cetro de Loki, la energía, el tercer acto no pelea, no puedes protegerte de ti mismo.-_ hablo de nuevo el doctor.

- _No fue su culpa, no sabia lo que estaba haciendo.-_ trato de tranquilizarlo.

- _En realidad yo diría que si.-_ replico. - _Lo construí de modo en que pudiera cortar la fuente de energía.-_ explico a Natasha.

- _El cetro de Loki.-_ ella murmuro para si.

- _Tal vez con el puedan cerrar el portal.-_ comento, girando su rostro hacia abajo. - _Y estoy viéndolo justo ahora.-_ termino el doctor con Natasha acercándose.

* * *

Thor luchaba contra los Chitauri en una nave cuando fue arrollado por una de las criaturas invasoras que atravesó un edificio destruyéndolo. Thor maniobro lejos de la criatura.

Tony justo detrás de ella moviéndose a la par de la criatura intento penetrar la armadura con láser pero fue informado por Jarvis de que era imposible. Usando su gran inteligencia llego a la solución, posicionándose frente a la bestia puso todos sus propulsores en función y al máximo. En contra de la voz de Jarvis, Tony se lanzo a gran velocidad a las fauces de la bestia entrando con misiles listos para disparar.

La bestia exploto de dentro hacia afuera, Tony salio despedido de la explosión destrozando la calle y otros obstáculos asta llegar a una parada.

Tony se levanto con algo de dificultad después de un tiempo pero inmediatamente fue puesto abajo por un láser enemigo, tres Chitauri se acercaron al vengador caído.

* * *

Clint disparo una flecha a un Chitauri cercano, al girarse se encontró con otro subiendo por el borde del edificio al intentar agarrar otra flecha no encontró ninguna, utilizando su arco como arma logro neutralizar al enemigo.

Clint pudo ver un escuadrón de Chitauri acercarse a el así que recupero su ultima flecha que había usado y la equipo como arpón, lanzándose del edificio justo a tiempo para no ser destruido con el tiro la flecha, incrustándose se balanceo hasta una ventana del mismo edificio cayendo bruscamente, se levanto quejándose del dolor.

* * *

Hulk estaba destrozando al enemigo hasta el ultimo de ellos, sin embargo dos escuadrones de Chitauri llegaron sobre el y sin mas dispararon al objetivo obstaculizándole seguir. Hulk rugió molesto sin poder hacer nada.

Solo de esa manera Hulk no podía destrozar al enemigo, manteniéndolo en la linea de fuego.

* * *

una alarma sonó en el Helicarrier. María Hill se apresuro a ver que era, de inmediato fue al director a informar con el corazón acelerado.

- _Señor tenemos una nave en movimiento.-_ grito al director. - _Atención en cubierta de vuelo despegue no autorizado, detengan esa nave, repito despegue no autorizado.-_ Hill trato de evitarlo no quería que esto pasara.

Fury corrió atraves del Helicarrier tratando de llegar a tiempo a la cubierta, con una bazuca en sus manos. Salio justo a tiempo para ver el jet casi despegando.

Apuntando Fury disparo antes de que este despegara destruyendo la turbina del jet y evitando que este tomara vuelo.

Sin embargo no hubo tiempo para celebrar por que un jet salio disparado por otra pista, y la cosa se puso peor por que este jet si se dirigía a Nueva York, Manhattan.

Fury solo pudo ver en sorpresa.

Sacudiéndose del shock comenzó a caminar en el interior.

- _Stark escúchame, hay un misil que se dirige directamente a la ciudad.-_ informo Fury por el comunicador.

* * *

- _¿En cuento?.-_ pregunto Tony levantándose rodeado de Chitauri.

-" _Tres minutos máximo"._

Un Chitauri golpeo el casco de Tony mientras aun no se había levantado. Levantando la cabeza y apuntando a uno de los enemigos disparo .

-" _Volara la mitad de Manhattan"._

Tony disparo a los Chitauri mas cercanos para luego ordenara Jarvis que ponga toda la energía en los propulsores, elevándose con dificultad por que el enemigo era demasiado insistente en dejarlo ir, Tony se dirigió a interceptar el misil.

* * *

Steve y Thor luchaban con varios Chitauri y parecía que estaban perdiendo, eran demasiados y el capitán ya estaba demasiado agotado.

Un láser dio en la zona media tirándolo al suelo, Thor se encargo de los Chitauri golpeando un auto y aplastando a varios.

Cuando ya no quedo ninguno ayudo al capitán a levantarse.

- _Listo para otra ronda.-_ pregunto a modo de saber si aun podía luchar.

- _Por que?, ya estas aburrido?.-_ hablo apenas mientras mantenía su mano sobre la zona lesionada.

Thor asintió entendiendo el mensaje, llamo a Mjolnir mientras asentía.

* * *

Natasha y el doctor Selvig se estaban encargando de cerrar el portal. Natasha estaba preparándose para usar el cetro para cerrar el portal.

- _Directo a la corona.-_ grito el doctor mientras señalaba la mitad de la maquina.

Natasha probo la resistencia tocando el campo con la punta del cetro, al sentir que era posible pasarla se esforzó mas.

- _Lo estoy cerrando, Alguien me copia, puedo cerrar el portal.-_ dijo con esfuerzo al intentar cerrar el portal.

.

* * *

Steve de inmediato contesto. _-Hazlo.-_ grito.

-" _No espera".-_ la voz de Tony se escucho confundiendo a Natasha y al capitán.

- _Stark estas cosas aun vienen.-_ replico Steve.

- _"Se esta acercando un misil explotara en menos de un minuto".-_ contesto Tony. - _Y se justo donde lo pondré._

* * *

Tony persiguió al misil antes de que llegara a la ciudad, los propulsores a todo lo que daban lograron nivelarse junto al misil. Tony se puso bajo el misil y guiándolo a la ciudad con el objetivo en mente.

-" _Stark, sabes que es una misión sin retorno."-_ declaro Steve por el comunicador.

- _Guarda energía para el regreso Jarvis.-_ ordeno Tony ignorando la voz del capitán.

- _Señor, llamo a la señorita Potts.-_ cuestiono Jarvis en respuesta.

 _-Por que no.-_ contesto resignándose.

* * *

En un avión Pepper Potts se encontraba viendo las noticias la cual informaba que la ciudad se convirtió en una zona de batalla y que además Ironman se dirigía hacia la ciudad con un misil a cuestas.

Pepper estaba realmente de los nervios, el corazón acelerado y las manos temblando, totalmente ajena a la llamada de Tony en el celular, ella solo tenia ojos para las noticias en la cual se mostraba a Ironman acercándose a la ciudad.

* * *

Tony suspiro al ver que Pepper no contesto el teléfono, armándose de valor activo los propulsores en su pecho para poder desviar el misil hacia el portal, incluso Hulk miro hacia el misil a la distancia.

Ironman pasaron junto a la torre Stark hacia el portal a gran velocidad.

Natasha solo miro en sorpresa al misil y a Tony aun en posición para cerrar el portal.

Steve y Thor solo podían quedarse mirando como todos los demás ante lo que podría ser el fin de Ironman.

* * *

A pesar de todo había alguien que no quería quedarse mirando, en el momento que supo del misil ya había acabado con todos los Chitauri que lo habían querido eliminar, se había apresurado a la torre Stark y había hecho algo con la ayuda de alguien

Peter Parker estaba en la torre cuando vio pasar a Tony con el misil rozando el edificio.

* * *

.

Las noticias se habían vuelto locas al ver un misil siendo llevado hacia el portal, en el Helicarrier todos estaban clavados en sus lugares viendo la escena. Era el momento crucial.

El ejercito invasor era grande en numero y solo los súper soldados habían logrado sostener una vela contra ellos, sin embargo ellos estaban en el limite esto definiría el curso de esta guerra.

Hill observo como aquellas personas que hace un día estaban aquí bromeando entre si, coqueteando, divirtiéndose, ahora estaban haya en una guerra que quizás no podrían ganar.

Un sacrificio eso miro Fury y no le sentaba muy bien, Tony Stark no era el mejor pero era de su equipo, "su" soldado.

Y entonces...

Ironman y el misil entraron al portal y todos celebraron, Fury sonrío pero cuando hicieron contacto visual con Hill el animo cayo, pues había perdido un soldado, aquellos que sabían de Tony solo miraron con la esperanza de que volvería y eso llego mas fuerte cuando...

* * *

POOOOOMM ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (

* * *

Tony llevo el misil lo mas lejos que pudo hasta que la armadura se apago y el oxigeno empezó a faltar. La llamada fallida a Pepper era lo único a lo que podía ver ahora, su rostro, su sonrisa hasta que la energía se acabo por completa y la imagen de Pepper desapareció, solo había oscuridad.

Tony nunca cerro los ojos, mirando al espacio, la nave y la explosión la cual lo consumiría, empezó a flotar a la deriva.

* * *

Pepper no quería ver cuando Tony entrara al portal así que giro su rostro, su celular estaba vibrando, acercando su mano a su celular y ver el rostro de Tony lo recogió en un intento de contestar. Justo cuando lo iba a hacer dejo de llamar y se perdió la llamada, su corazón se contrajo dolorosamente cuando intento llamar y apareció que estaba fuera de linea. Lágrimas silenciosas empezaron a caer, se llevo su mano a la boca para no sollozar.

Mirando la pantalla de las noticias el dolor nunca se iba y quizás no se iría.

Hasta que vio un punto de luz moverse hacia el portal y entrar en el tras Tony.

* * *

POOOOOMM ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (

Steve y Thor se confundieron al ver salir una armadura de una ventana de la torre Stark a gran velocidad hacia el portal unos segundos después que Tony entro en el.

Por otro lado Natasha al estar tan cerca vio algo que no hubiera querido ver. Dos cuchillas extrañas con empuñaduras grabadas con redes de araña.

- _Peter, ¿donde esta Peter?.-_ pregunto inmediatamente con un dejo de desesperación al darse cuenta que Peter era el que iba en esa armadura, el era también un genio, por lo tanto no era una locura que supiera como usar esa cosa.

El corazón de Natasha salto a su garganta y un dolor apareció en su pecho al saber lo que ocurría.

Iba directo a una trampa, la bomba explotaría y seria necesario cerrar el portal, y ella era la encargada de hacerlo, dos compañeros estarían allí. Ahora ella daría todo por no estar allí.

* * *

POOOOOMM ( ( ( ( ( ( ( (

Una armadura plateada salio disparada desde la torre Stark a gran velocidad hacia el portal paso cerca de Natasha con los propulsores al máximo, entrando en el portal no se detuvo hasta alcanzar su objetivo.

Mientras todo esto ocurría, y la nave reina cayo los Chitauri así como las criatura cayeron inertes, la tierra había ganado.

Peter llevo la armadura hasta ver a Tony en la deriva, acercándose rápidamente cambio de dirección, agarro a Tony y se propulso hacia la salida del portal.

* * *

Tony al ver la explosión acercarse cerro los ojos en serenidad y se dejo flotar, hasta que un impacto lo saco de su resignación, el no pudo ver, pero estaba seguro que se alejaba a gran velocidad de la explosión, sin embargo la detonación era tan grande que se movía rápido también.

* * *

Después de observar un momento y ver la explosión atraves del portal. - _Ciérralo_. _-_ ordeno el capitán sin fuerzas. Thor y Steve miraron el portal cuando dejo de funcionar.

Mientras que Natasha al oír la orden se desgarro, pero cumplió al empalar la maquina con el cetro y el portal se desactivo.

El portal se empezó a cerrar lentamente hasta que solo un pequeño circulo se podía observar, todos ya estaban resignados a la perdida de sus compañeros, hasta que una armadura salio como un misil llevando a la armadura rojo y oro de Ironman.

- _Lo lograron.-_ hablo en grata sorpresa el capitán, con Thor sonriendo abiertamente.

Natasha tuvo que limpiarse los ojos ante aquello, tratando de no reír de alivio.

Todo cambio cuando Tony y Peter chocaron con un edificio, iban tan rápido que Peter empujo en la dirección contraria a Tony para que este bajara la velocidad, el no tuvo tanta suerte estrellándose a gran velocidad en el concreto destruyendo la armadura y un cráter mas estaba en el suelo, el polvo se elevaba rápidamente.

Hulk llego justo a tiempo para atrapar a Tony y depositarlo bruscamente en el suelo.

Thor quito la mascara de Tony y lo vio sonriendo hasta que un capitán preocupado llego a la otra armadura.

Al ver el estado de esta armadura se preocupo por que esta estaba destrozada. Y había sangre saliendo de ella.

.

* * *

 **fin**


	14. aviso

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

Este no es un capitulo. No he olvidado esta historia, mi problema es que al estar fuera del circuito con esta historia no puedo hacer coincidir mis ideas con la el curso de la historia actual, tendría que rehacer la historia solo para que pueda continuarla.

Me tarde bastante para incluso poner este aviso por que tuve releer la historia para saber cómo continuarla y ya que no cuento con el tiempo para pasar leyendo todo el dia me tarde en leer los 13 capítulos. Simplemente no sé cómo continuarla, pero quiero continuarla, si ustedes pueden entender. Si ustedes tienen ideas pues estoy abierto a sugerencias. O simplemente hago un epilogo y creo otra historia.

Tendré una respuesta definitiva en uno o dos días después de publicar este mensaje.

 **Kurai fuera.**


End file.
